Heroes and Heroines - Students of Fantasia High
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: How will things go as Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and their new friends in the Kingdom of Fantasia come out and find the missing princess and prince? Will they stop Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor from destroying the prince and princess? Or will they be too late? Find out in this story.
1. AN

I don't own any characters that might be in the story

I don't own Disney Characters

I don't own DreamWorks Characters

I don't own Pixar Characters

I don't own Cartoon Network Characters

I don't own Nickelodeon Characters

I don't own Hasbro Characters

I don't own Sony Pictures Characters

I don't own Kingdom Hearts Characters

I don't own Characters Kingdoms

I do however, own my OC that I made for these stories:

I own Andrea Garcia, OC daughter of Yen Sid

I own Andrew Garcia, OC son of Sora and Kairi

I own Carrie and Carlos Ramos, twins sorcerers of Fantasia

I own Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor, OC daughter of Ansem and OC son of Xemnas


	2. Fantasia

From a normal day in both Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts, somewhere in the Fantasia kitchen as Sofia, Lilo Pelekai, Sam Manson, and Tammy were making breakfast, they heard a lot of rough housing inside of the Fantasia Castle, and that noise came somewhere around the main room of the castle. "Try to finish breakfast girls, I'll see what is going on in the main room to see what is going on," Tammy informed the girls that she is going to check out the noise.

"Okay, Tammy, take your time," Sam informed the soldier as she is agreeing with Calhoun about a decision she made to find out where the noise is coming from. As Calhoun walked within the inside of the room, she was pushed to the floor by Ariel and Belle as they were running and shouting about what they were fighting over about. She face palmed and started to run where Ariel and Belle went, because she had a feeling this would end in pain.

* * *

"Give me back my chapter book, Ariel!" Belle shouted right in Ariel's face. "No way, Belle, I'm not even done reading the book I took from you," Ariel informed Belle how she got Belle's book in the first place. Ariel and Belle were like this when they came into the living room and started to fight like crazy maniacs in the room.

"Girls, break it up and be nice to each other and-," Eric quietly talked and as he tried to break up the fight, he got hit in the face by Princess Belle, and Princess Ariel had fought even harder with all her might. "DOG PILE," Adam, a friend of Eric, shouted and started to fight Eric as well as the girls were doing too.

Just as Tammy was coming into the room, Felix ran into her as she stopped to a halt after almost bumping into her husband, Felix, and falling on top of each other while following the noise and to where it came from. "Hey there Tammy," Felix greeted his wife with a cheerful smile on his face. "Hey Felix, sweetie," Tammy greeted back her husband with her very best smile she can do while following the noise.

"Did you hear what I just heard, Felix?" Tammy asked Felix what she heard coming from what seems to be like a loud fight. "Yeah, I did hear it a while ago," Felix answered, as he too heard a loud noise where he was coming from. "Well, whatever it was, it must've been Ariel and Belle having another fight with each other over one thing, and that Eric tried to stop the fighting, but is in the fight with Adam," Tammy explained without even seeing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK NOW YOU FISH BAIT?!" Belle shouted out loud to Ariel while calling her a fish bait, which everyone knows, that Ariel was born a mermaid and she won't have anyone hurt her best friends of the see. "I WILL FINISH THIS BOOK YOU BEAST'S PET!" Ariel screamed to the top of her lungs right at Belle's face, and started to begin the fight again in the room.

"Looks like you were right about that, sweetie," Felix informed his wife what he heard as to say that Tammy was right. "Looks as it, come on, we have to stop their fighting," Tammy answered and informed her husband to come with her.

Felix and Tammy Calhoun went to the room and saw that Adam and Eric were fighting like dogs and saw surprisingly that Ariel and Belle were fighting for the very first time instead of arguing, as they always do every day. Tammy and Felix tried to break them apart, but backfired as a result of making Felix and Tammy angry.

"PRINCES!/PRINCESSES!" Tammy and Felix shouted, as everyone stopped their fight and paused, right after Eric punched Adam in the face before paying attention, "What in the name of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse is going on in here?" "Belle, won't let me finish the chapter book that I took from her," Ariel informed. "It's because I need it for Sofia who wants to read it," Belle informed Ariel.

"I was trying to break the fight, but I ended up fighting and then I got attacked by you-know-who and how he attacked me from behind," Eric informed about his friend, Adam, who attacked him from behind. "I got in the fight because I saw that Eric was hit in the face by my Princess Belle, and I also wanted to fight, too," Adam explained about what happened when he got into the fight as well when he came in.

Then, when they finished their confession of the fight and who started the fight, they heard some strange noises from outside. "Hey guys, I just came in and I thought I wanted to inform you that there are some strange noise coming from outside?" Sofia informed the others what she heard as she came in the room and was there to borrow a book that Belle promised to give, right before a loud scream came from the ceiling of the castle.

"WATCH OUT GUYS! (Crashes) Sorry about that everyone, I was working on a new car trick and it went a miss," Vanellope Von Schweetz shouted, then explained to her friends that she was in the middle of a new car trick. "And I'm helping Vanellope out," Ralph explained to the rest of their friends. For some time now, Tammy knew that Vanellope has one huge crush on Ralph and Felix knew that Ralph has a big crush on Vanellope for quite some time.

"Hi Vanellope, I came here to get a book that I made a promise with Belle to read it," Sofia came in and had then informed her friend that she made a promise to Belle for quite some time. "Hi Sofia, Ariel was reading the book that I was supposed to give to you because of a promise I made to you," Belle explained, but Sofia didn't seemed upset. "I don't mind at all Belle, and I could get the book on the day Ariel will finish the last chapter," Sofia the First answered politely. After that was finally taken care of, she walked off to another room.

* * *

Outside of the palace grounds after Sofia left the living room, two teenagers were in the garden together planning on a way to steal the tiara and crown that belonged to the royal betrothed prince and princess who disappeared on their birthday years ago before every one of the people who love them were heartbroken.

"I don't see why the crown and tiara has to be kept in a strong safe place so no one can steal it, Amber," a boy with blonde hair explained in a confusing manner because the crown and tiara are guarded really safe and secured tight in a secret room inside of the palace ground. A platinum blonde haired woman, whom is named Amber, wore her deadpanned feature and face-palmed on her own face because the boy is still curious of why the two crowns are all locked up tight.

"This is not just _a_ crown, its _two_ crown _s_. These crowns belonged to Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea. But since my father almost got rid of them, the Kings and Queen haven't given up the tiara and the crown because of Andrea and Andrew's true birthrights, Richard," Amber exclaimed to her friend, whom is named Richard, about the tiara and crown.

Ever since Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea disappeared, Sora and Kairi lived with their friend and mentor, King Yen Sid of Fantasia. Yen Sid gave out an order to their greatest subjects of the castle. Sora, a new king of Kingdom Hearts, had an order the new people got like the same order King Yen Sid gave out to his subjects.

* * *

Back with Tammy, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and the other boys and girls, they were playing all of the games that were there on the table. Tammy picked a chess game with Vanellope because two people play alone, Felix had a game of checkers with Ralph because it needs two people to play only, and the others are playing 'duck, duck, goose' on the floor as a group because of the rules in the game.

There was a bang in the room where the throne room is and all of the boys and girls went to the room and found nothing except leaving the door open for Andrew's crown and Andrea's tiara to go through the throne room and into another part of the room where the disappearance of the two missing children whom can be found.

"Did any heroine or princess heard that loud crash and bang that came from the outside of these castle grounds?" Tinkerbell asked Tammy and the girls if they heard anything either. "Did any hero or prince heard that loud crash and bang that came from the outside of these castle grounds, too?" Terence asked Felix the boys if they heard anything too.

Ariel, Sofia, Vanellope, Tammy, Belle, Eric, James, Ralph, Felix, and Adam don't know a single clue as to where that mysterious loud crash and bang came from as it came from outside on the castle grounds. Somewhere in another part of the castle, Sofia found a symbol of a heartless heart and a dark heart that are not a Fantasia Crest. Sofia picked up the two crests on the castle floors, and stared at the pictures of the crests.

'Who's crests do these belong to?' Sofia thought to herself as she looked very carefully at the two different crests that don't seem oddly familiar to her or her friends. Sofia stood right back up and walked in the common's area and found the team in one place, and by the looks on their faces, they were wondering what was going on in the first place as they heard the new noises that were coming from inside the castle.

"Hey there guys," Sofia came into the room and greeted to her friends, because she cares a whole lot about her wonderful best friends. "Oh, hey there Sof, what's up?" Tammy greeted and asked Sofia a simple question that came to mind. "I found these crests on the floor as I walked back to my bedroom, but for some unfigured reason, I can't recognize what kind of crest symbols these belong to from any of my memories," Sofia informed and detailed what she found while walking to her bedroom.

Both Belle and Tammy walked up to Sofia and saw that those crests weren't any ordinary crests that Sofia had found; what Sofia had found were two darkness and heartless crests that belong to only the most dastardly villain around Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts. The first of the Darkness and Heartless crests was a crest that said 'Long Live Late Lord Xehanort', and the other crest was a symbol that showed a dead dragon.

"Sofia, don't these symbols belong to Richard Valtor and Amber Heartless, the banished kids of Fantasia?" Belle asked Sofia what the symbols mean. Sofia noticed the stitching on the symbols and nodded to Belle in realization. "Wherever they are, we are going to find them and what their new troubles are going to be. Are you with us girls?" Ariel announced to her friends. "Yeah/of course/absolutely/whatever you say," all the girls answered in unison with different answers they all thought of. "Come on, let's go and _find them_ ," Belle announced the others, with a dramatic pause at the end of her sentence.

But when Belle said 'Find them', she activated the tiara and the crown, which are going to find their hosts, go through a mirror where Andrew and Andrea might be in. The girls went high and the boys went low to find Richard and Amber. When they got back, they noticed that Amber left her list that had her plans:

 _\- Grab the fake crowns from the alternate world and switch the real crown and tiara with the fake crown and tiara_

 _\- Get the Fantasia tiara and Heart crown that belonged to both Princess Andrea and Prince Andrew from their birth_

 _\- Get to my father, King of the Heartless', home and try to plan the break-in to the castle to replace the crown and tiara_

 _\- Try to win for the challenge that is in the alternate world that we never ever win because of the popular children_

 _\- Kill Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea in the alternate world and take over Fantasia and the Kingdom of Hearts and for our wicked family who tried to kill them in the first place because of the Kings and Queen_

They found the second clue, a list that had an evil plan, and they kept the first clue, the symbol of the dark heart and a dark heartless. They remembered that Queen Kairi are coming back from defeating the heartless in the South, and that King Yen Sid and King Sora are also returning after battling all of the servants of darkness in the North.

"No one is in the palace territory at all you guys, except that they left those two clues on the floor and forget a detail that we have their list with us here in our hands," Belle and Adam answered in unison. "We feel like a cup of orange juice, we'll be right back," Tink and Terence informed the others that they feel thirsty. "We need a day-off and a vacation, especially when we are on patrol to protect the royal…" Eric was about to finish his sentence when both Sofia and James shouted, "CROWN AND TIARA!"

"Sofia, what is the matter? Why did you scream? Are you okay, gal pal?" Vanellope asked Sofia the First a worried and shaking question. "Yeah, and why did you scream too, James? And why so loud? Are you hurt or anything buddy?" Ralph asked James a worried and scared question to Prince James for an answer. Sofia and James tried to calm down until they stopped themselves from getting a heart attack and speaking.

"The tiara is gone, I have searched the whole room and it is nowhere to be found at all, I swear to all of you," Sofia answered to the girls. "And the crown is gone, I have searched the whole room with Sofia and it is nowhere to be found either, I double swear to all of you," James answered to the boys too. The team was starting to worry about what happened because they are going to get in big trouble. "Oh, the queen and the kings are not going to be happy when they find out about these news, guys," Tammy and Felix informed the team.

"Where is the tiara?" Queen Kairi asked the girls what happened to the tiara. "And where is the crown?" the King Sora asked the boys what happened to the crown. "Both of the tiara and crown are gone, we can't find them anywhere and the only place we haven't searched is the forbidden room," Tammy made a confession.

"The tiara and crown are both missing?" Queen Kairi questioned very calmly in their voices. The girls were ready for any kind of punishment they wait. But instead of a punishment they were waiting for, the queens and the kings headed out to the balcony of the Fantasia Castle and made an announcement.


	3. Another World

"Citizens of Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts, the tiara, that belonged to Princess Andrea, and the crown, belonged to Prince Andrew, are missing," Minnie and Kairi announced to the people of both Kingdoms. After the news about the crown and tiara gone missing, all of the Princes, Princesses, Heroes, Heroines, Soldiers, and Anti-Heroes started to panic crazy because of one single thing.

* * *

From another part in the castle, Dash and Blitz heard that the Princes' and Princess's crowns are missing, they started to panic in front of each other for protection and cover. Another side from the castle, Danny and Sam were getting ready for a party when they heard that the prince and the princess's crowns had gone missing and wrapped each other in wrappers for protection from the forces of darkness.

Another side of the castle, Lightning and Sally were making dresses and tuxes for the ball Danny and Sam were planning in honor of King Yen Sid and King Sora, until they heard news of the crown and tiara missing that started their panicking. Ben and Kai were practicing with Max Tennyson, Ben's Grandfather and Founder of the Tennyson Plumbers, until they both heard that the crowns went missing to find out who did it.

In the movie room inside the castle, Lilo and Stitch were watching monster movies, until the two of them heard that the crowns went missing and started to blame it on those mummies and werewolves who might have stolen them. And in the Sorcerer's Workshop, Carrie and Carlos were working on a potion until they heard that the crowns went missing and finally made a potion that can fix any problem between friends, which didn't panic them.

"Calm down everybody, we know where the tiara and crown went, but it only allows exactly six girls to go," Minnie announced good news to the citizens. "And it also allows six boys to go as well," Kairi announced more news to the people of Fantasia. "Six girls and six boys? Why those twelve people, Queen Minnie Mouse and Kairi?" Princess Jasmine asked Minnie and Kairi that amount of people.

"Because the balance will be standard for the six girls and the six boys that will be alright in this alternate world and a destiny to find the tiara and crown," Kairi answered to Jasmine's confused question. Back in the crowd, Amber and Richard, who were in disguised, don't have the crowns since they were almost caught and they now have to go back to their 'new home' in the alternate world they live in now.

"Do you think the tiara and the crown somehow got their way inside the gateway to the alternate world because someone activate the crown and the tiara?" Amber whispered to Richard. And, as a coincidence, Richard felt the same way like Amber and ran to the palace to get back where the two of them live.

Back with Tammy and the girls, they were getting ready for bed as they felt tired for finding out that they were still up in the night. "(Yawns) Good night girls, see you in the morning," Tammy informed the girls that they will see each other in the morning. "You too Tammy," all the other girls answered back in unison.

Felix was in the room with Tammy and asked her if there was something troubling her inside her heart. "Hey, Tammy?" Felix asked Tammy while using her first name. "Yes, Felix?" Tammy had answered to her husband about what he was going to say. "I have been thinking… And I know for a fact that something is wrong with you, but are you still thinking… about 'her'?" Felix asked Tammy the real reason why she still feels down.

Tammy started to tear up when she was mention about 'her', and the 'her' Felix mentioned was a girl that Tammy used to take care of when she was happy with all her heart. "A-A-and are y-you still t-t-thinking about… 'Him'?" Tammy asked Felix if he still remembers 'him' last time. Felix, without a doubt, also cried in tears while holding on to Tammy tightly in their embrace as they start to cry into each other's arms.

* * *

In another room with the girls, they can still hear crying from Calhoun and Felix's room while the girls start getting ready for bed in a different room. "For Triton's Sake/Father's Sake, does Calhoun/Felix have to cry in Felix's/Tammy's arms every time Felix/Tammy goes and mentions 'her'/'him' to Tammy/Felix?" Ariel and Eric asked the boys and girls if all of them agree with both of them at all.

"Ariel/Eric, you have to understand. Tammy/Felix is still having trouble letting go of the past after the princess'/prince's little disappearance long ago, and she/he can't get over the fact that Andrea/Andrew means something more to her than anything in the world, got it?" Vanellope informed Ariel what Tammy is going through ever since the incident what happened.

"We understand, Vanellope/Ralph," Ariel answered Vanellope what happened after Tammy went to a soft-hearted lady to a hard-cold woman with a grudge that can be fueled by anger over the loss of their loved one. "Okay, now that that's settled, let's all go to bed," Sofia and James announced to break the tension that was starting to erupt in the room.

* * *

Tammy and Felix got ready for bed, and the reason why they are sound asleep is because the two of them kept crying about Andrea and Andrew, that made them fall asleep. Richard and Amber have to get through Tammy and Felix in their room very quietly, through the castle hallway and through the room where the portal is waiting for both of them to come back to the alternate world and work on their plan.

Richard and Amber forgot that one of them can be such a klutz and can cause a sudden noise that could wake up anybody. Amber walked carefully and made it to the door, but there was just one problem that she remembered, she remembered that Richard was the one who can be such a big klutz. "Whoa (Groans)," Richard shouted loud as he fell to the floor. "Huh? What the-?" Tinker Bell and Terence woke up in unison when they felt someone or something about to happen at the same time.

As Tammy and Felix woke up from their sleep, they saw Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor in their room. Amber opened the door wide open to the hallway with Richard standing up and ready to go, then they noticed that Tammy and Felix are completely awake. They got up from their bed and out to the open door where Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor ran out because they are in a rush for some reason.

"It's them, it's Amber and Richard," Felix shouted. "Stop, thieves. Amber/Richard must be after Andrea's/Andrew's tiara/crown," Felix and Tammy shouted out to the boys and girls that might be asleep. After that shout, the team came out and found that they were chasing two enemies, so they decided to help after those two enemies owe them a nap.

As Amber and Richard ran in front of the boys and girls, Tammy teleported herself and Felix in front of Amber and Richard while they were still running. "Stop right there Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor," Tammy and Felix demanded. But when they said that, Amber teleported herself and Richard on the other side of Tammy and Felix with their bags around them and their cloaks on top of Tammy and Felix's head.

Felix and the boys caught up with Richard while Tammy and the girls caught up to Amber just in time to grab them. Tammy, Felix, and the others got closer to them really closely, then Tammy and Felix finally caught them. When the team finally grabbed Amber and Richard in their grasp, Richard was knocked out completely cold while Amber was still awake, alive, and breathing for her to complete her plans.

As they started to jump on Amber and Richard, the crown and the tiara that were in the room are bouncing from one edge, and then out to the portal that started to glow bright. The girls and the boys gasped after the crown and tiara vanished. "What did you do with the Princess and Prince's crown and tiara," Tammy and Felix asked.

"We gave my father his word to kill Princess Andrea and Prince Andrew…" Amber told all the boys and girls what her father told her, then teleported herself and her betrothed-husband next to the gateway and finished, "… Heroes and Heroines." She and Richard then disappeared into the gateway together as everyone gasped.

"We must report this to the Queen, girls," Tammy answered to the girls what happened in front of their eyes in the first place. "And we have to give the Kings this report boys," Felix answered to the boys what happened in front of their eyes in the first place. They reported all the details about the two kids and the plans that they had with them as proof that they were in the castle to steal something that belongs to the castle.

"We know who these people are dear friends," Riku, who came with Yen Sid, Sora, and Kairi from the mission, informed the team mates who the boy and girl really are. The girls were surprised that Sora and Kairi know who the girl is and that Yen Sid and Riku know who the boy is. "Then, tell us who these two were, your majesties, and highnesses," Tammy and Felix asked their kings and queen who these people were and why they came in the castle.

* * *

"Amber Heartless, daughter of Ansem, a Heartless of Xehanort, new Queen of Evil, and lover of Richard Valtor," Queen Kairi answered the first part of what Sora and Kairi know about the first girl, Amber Heartless. "And Richard Valtor, engaged to Amber Heartless and son of Xemnas, a Nobody of Xehanort," Lord Riku answered second.

"They began to plan an idea to get the tiara and the crown since they were a year old. But when Amber and Richard's fathers died because the four of us execute their parents, they turned evil, cruel, and dishonest. We tried reasoning with them to begin with, but they suddenly disappeared like Andrea and Andrew did when they were four years old," Kairi spoke what happened to them when they were young.

"They don't have the crown or the tiara in the bag, but we _did_ grab their to-do list, their symbols of the Heartless and a dark heart, and these things that they had: a fake crown and a fake tiara in the bag," Tinkerbell added and gave Queen Minnie and Kairi the evidence of what they found inside the castle.

"I suppose that Amber and Richard knew that these crowns aren't ours and it would be too late to get the crowns back and legend jewels inside the crown jewel," Kairi confessed what she said about the elements and the power inside the crown and tiara. "We don't fully understand," Ariel and Eric asked confusingly.

"Where did Amber Heartless go?" Belle asked Kairi. "And where did Richard Valtor go?" Adam asked Riku. "And where did they take crown and tiara?" Vanellope and Sofia asked Riku and Kairi. "All six of you will soon know more about this place than even Riku, Sora, Yen Sid, and I do," Kairi answered to the boys and girls.

* * *

Sora and Yen Sid were waiting for Riku and Kairi to get the girls and boys ready for their new task and were smiling. "You brought us to this room because…?" Tammy and Tinkerbell asked a few words. "Because you six boys and six girls are chosen to get the crown back from the other world," Sora answered to Tammy and Tinker Bell.

"WHAT?!" Adam and Ralph shouted and everyone was still asleep. "You twelve are the only people that have cooperate with each other for a long time since Andrea and Andrew disappeared at the age of four years old," King Yen Sid added to the others about how they have stayed as a team since day one. "True, but how can we get the crown from the alternate dimension, Ye Sid and Sora?" Prince James asked the kings.

"Sending you guys in a group as one will be good enough to get information at different places, and this search for the crown and tiara won't be any difficulty and havoc won't be created in this other place; this is for all twelve people," Kairi answered. "So, how many hours do they get to get the crown and back here?" Carrie Ramos asked the king and queen how long the team gets to be in the other world.

"You will have three days, and on the third day when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will be sealed, and once it does, it'll be another thirty moons until you will use this portal to get back, and find the long lost prince and princess," Sora and Kairi informed Tammy, Felix, Vanellope, Ralph, and the others.

Before they decided to go, they all decided that they need to pair up for this journey together as a team. Ariel and Eric paired up, Belle and Adam paired together, Tammy and Felix paired as on team, Vanellope chose Ralph for a partner, Sofia had James as her partner, and both Tinker Bell and Terence became partners.

"Now that we have our partner…" Sofia and James asked King Yen Sid and King Sora the details about the task and adventure. "…How can we find Princess Andrea?" Vanellope and Ralph asked Lord Riku and Queen Kairi what to do next. "And don't forget the missing prince of the Kingdom of Hearts," Ariel and Eric reminded Sofia and James.

"Yeah, and how will we find Prince Andrew?" Ralph and Vanellope asked the kings, lord and queen in order to find Andrew as well. "In order to find Princess Andrea in the alternate world, is to find a girl who has a golden necklace, a fire ruby ring, and a shining diamond bracelet around her left wrist," Minnie described about her only daughter.

"And to find Prince Andrew in the alternate world, you have to find a boy who has a birthmark of a golden dragon on the left arm and his hair is blonde and light brown like the princess's hair. He has the eyes like the morning sun and matches the Princess's clothes design," Kairi described about her only son.

Ariel walked up to Sora and vowed, "We will find your son's crown, your next heir to the crown for you, and to make you happy, I promise in the name of King Triton, my father and the King of Atlantica." After that, Sofia gave a vow to Queen Kairi too, "We'll find your son for you and for King Sora, in the name of my father, King Roland II." Kairi and Sora wiped the tears from their faces and hugged their friends before they departed.

Belle and Adam walked up to Lord Riku and gave him a vow, "We will get your next queen and your Yen Sid's daughter's tiara back, our lord, we promise this for you and the King." Riku shook his head to know that he has great people to count on them. With King Yen Sid, he spoke with Tinker Bell and Terence, "Just don't run into Richard Valtor or Amber Heartless, okay Tink and Terence?" Both Terence and Tinker Bell shook their heads in reply to know that they are going to be alright. "We promise you, your highness," Terence and Tinker Bell vowed and promised to the King of Fantasia, Yen Sid.

* * *

In another room, Tammy and Felix packed all the food supplies for the trip to the alternate world. Just then, a voice came and completely startled Felix, "If you find the princess, tell her that I said 'Hi'." "We'll find the princess, kid," Felix shuddered as he answered to the person who scared him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you sir, but make sure that the princess is alive and healthy at all times, just to make sure," Carrie, the girl who scared Felix, apologized and promised if they can find the princess that had been gone, and still breathing and perfect. "We will kiddo. And one more thing child, what is your name?" Tammy informed Carrie who she was to her. Carrie stood up and she was ready to say something.

"My name is Caroline Ramos, and I am the sorcerer of Princess Andrea and I stay by her side at all times because there is something special inside of her," Carrie greeted herself to Tammy and Felix, even giving out a little bit of details before they left. "My name is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, or Tammy, and we will find Andrea for the kingdom and see if she is feeling great in health," Tammy introduced herself and informed Carrie that they will find the princess and bring her back.

* * *

In another room farther from Felix and Tammy, both Ralph and Vanellope packed up their stuff for the trip, until they heard a noise coming from outside of the room. As Ralph and Vanellope ran out of the room, they saw that there was a boy in the hallway falling on his back after falling on something. In the end of that, Ralph and Vanellope picked up the boy and settled him down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking me up because of my clumsiness, Ralph and Vanellope," Carlos thanked the two of them for helping him out since he is such a klutz when it comes to falling on the ground and heading for a new room. "No problem, just be careful where you step, you just might end up in a tough spot," Ralph informed Carlos before he does a stunt like that if he gets in trouble like that again.

"Sure thing. Oh, Ralph, Vanellope, if you see Prince Andrew in that world, tell him that I missed him ever since he was born, even when we grew up together before his disappearance in Fantasia with the Darkness," Carlos asked them to tell Andrew that if they find him. "We'll find Princess Andrea, kid," Ralph and Vanellope assured the boy.

"By the way, my name is Carlos Ramos, and I am the royal guard of Prince Andrew and I put my life on the line as I shed my blood on the battlefield for him," Carlos introduced himself to Ralph and Vanellope before they head to the alternate world. "But, if you are too late to save the prince, then give him this," Carlos gave Ralph a kazoo in his hand, "It was his when he was born. If he is no longer here, give him this to be in memory of us." Ralph held the kazoo in his hand and held it to his heart, "I promise to give him his kazoo, Carlos." "Thank you, Ralph," Carlos thanks Ralph for his good deed.

"Ralph, it's time to go already," Felix called Ralph over to head to the alternate world with the other team members. "Come on Vanellope, we have to go; it's our task and we must go through the danger at hand," Tammy reminded Vanellope that this mission is important to the rest of their friends and team mates.

* * *

As the other boys and girls came back from each other's rooms, they see that their counterparts are also there in the room. "Tammy, Felix, make sure the people are safe in the alternate world where our daughter is," King Sora acknowledged the six boys and the six girls heading into the world. "We won't let you down, sir. We'll bring back Andrea for you," Tammy assured Yen Sid that they will find Andrea for them.

Before the team mates left for the alternate world, Twilight Sparkle, Dusk Shine, Sam Manson, Ben Tennyson, Kai Green, Lilo, Stitch, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Blitz, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Carrie Ramos and Carlos Ramos stayed in that room until the team comes back from the alternate world.


	4. New Experience and World

As Tammy and Felix walked into the portal with the other boys and girls, something happened to them as they fell to the floor. They woke up from a strange feeling and both Ariel and Belle saw something weird about the other teammates. "Umm, guys? Are you guys okay or do you all feel strange?" Ariel asked Tammy, Felix, and the others if they're okay. "What are you talking about Ariel?" Sofia asked Ariel what she meant.

"She means that something happened to us when we all went into the alternate world with each other," Belle informed Sofia what Ariel meant. As the others saw Belle and Ariel in a surprised reaction, they saw that Belle and Ariel look like a bookworm and a swimmer. "Belle, Ariel, you girls look like teenagers in high school," Vanellope realized as she started to see what Belle and Ariel meant about weird.

"Yeah, don't forget Adam and Eric are here too. Right now, Adam has a football jersey and Eric has a basketball jersey," Ariel informed the others as they stood up. "But, all of you are gonna FREAK when you see what happened to all of you," Belle reassured Vanellope, Tammy, and the others that what they are going to see are going to freak them out. While Ariel, Eric, Adam, and Belle backed away, the others started to wonder.

As they started to feel very uncomfortable, they all started to get up from the ground, and as they got up from the ground, they do feel something very weird. As the girls stood up, they felt weird around their bodies, while the boys stood up straight and felt a weird feeling and new sense in the alternate world.

When Tammy stood up, she started to look at her hands to see what happened around her to start with. As she took a long look on her hands, she realized that her gloves aren't on her hands at all, and starts to notice what happened to the rest of her clothes while she started panting rapidly in a weird manner.

While Tammy was panicking rapidly, Vanellope realized she was a teenager when she was being picked up by Ralph. Vanellope began to panic a lot in front of her friends, but when she saw that Ralph was in a perfect teenager figure, she started to stare right at him when he wasn't looking at her. Then she realized that she is starting to blush right in front of Ralph in the alternate world in a teenage body figure.

As Tammy and Vanellope resumed to panic, Ralph started to get a weird feeling around his body as he started to look in a mirror on the statue. When Ralph saw his reflection, Ralph realized that he was in a teenage body. He started to panic when Felix said that Ralph looked great in his new body in the alternate world. But as he saw Vanellope, he saw that he started blushing whenever she is around him.

As Ralph was panicking, Felix didn't realized he too was in a teenager body exactly like Ralph in the alternate world. But as Felix realized his teenage body's size, he realized that he was still shorter than Ralph, even in the alternate world. Felix fainted and started to see Ralph as one of the perfect people.

With Sofia, she felt weird when she stood up from the ground by her brother. Sofia noticed she is wearing a blouse with a skirt that went over her knees, and that made her blush. She realized that she was also wearing slippers on her feet and her amulet was connected to a purple collar around her neck. Sofia found out that she was also wearing earrings around her ears and a pin placed on her hair to show her eyes.

As James saw Sofia, he was also feeling a weird sensation around his body as he was staring at Sofia. He realized that he too was wearing different clothes in the alternate world. The shirt that James was wearing had a picture of a wolf, he wore ripped-jeans, he wore sneakers that had the fur of a tiger, and wore a black spiked-collar around his neck to make him look cooler than any other boy in town.

When Tinker Bell screamed as she took a closer look at her new outlook, she started to scream so loud that everyone around her will hear her scream. Tink realized that she is wearing different shades of green around her body and that she was wearing a cap that had an eco-system in the middle of it. Terence was shocked as Tink when he saw that he too was wearing clothes in many shades of the same color, but this time it was brown.

Sofia and James are calm and they don't think that human clothes are something to panic about and tried to talk to the others, but they still went in a frenzy when they see that the others were all panicking over clothes style. "Guys, we must pull ourselves together if we want to find Princess Andrea and Prince Andrew and bring them back," Sofia and James informed the others that they need to pull it together.

Tammy and Felix breathed in and out to make sure that everyone doesn't panic too much, or else they will start to faint like the last time they had to deal with. As the others started to calm down, both Tammy and Felix started to wonder if the others are still okay, even though they are inside another world where they wear different clothes.

"Ok, first off, is everyone alright?" Felix announced to the others if they are fine and not getting a panic attack. "What (pant) does the rest of me look like, Felix?" Ralph asked Felix if there is anything else he should panic about. "Here in this world, you look rather dashing than me back home, and there are your hands. Your hands are the same size as ours, and you're also wearing teenage clothes with sneakers on your feet for the first time," Felix answered in a joyous manner in front of Ralph while he is blushing completely.

As Ralph heard all of this coming from Felix in the first place, he was suddenly knocked out on the floor and was taken surprised on both Vanellope and Felix when they saw Ralph fainted in front of each other. "Ralph, does look like a dashing gentleman. Maybe he melts the girl's hearts when they see him and they faint in front of him," Sofia informed Felix and Vanellope if that can ever happen to Ralph.

After the theory Sofia had, Vanellope noticed that Ralph had a football jersey on and wore a cap that said 'Fantasy University' in the middle of the cap that Ralph wore. Then, when she stopped looking at his appearances to see what Felix meant when he mentioned if Ralph looks like one of a dashing man.

As Vanellope started to blush in front of Ralph's unconscious body, she noticed that Ralph was a handsome boy and that her heart was starting to thaw because of his looks, and without a doubt at all, Felix was right about the handsome part of Ralph and Sofia was right about the girl's heart melting when they see Ralph coming in the room. When he woke up, Ralph stood straight in the presence of his friends, and made sure that everything will be alright as long as everyone was all together as a team.

As Tinker Bell and Terence walked around each other, Tinker Bell noticed that she was wearing Eco-system clothes and Terence noticed that he was wearing brown clothes that only an athlete would wear. After the observation, Tinkerbell noticed that she and Terence had the same cap that looked like the one that Ralph had on his head. "These hats must have us looking like we will be going for the big leagues," Tinker Bell explained about what the hats meant when they head for the next level in life.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things, it looks like we have to search in this castle, see if we can find the princess and the prince here in order to bring the kingdom into balance, get back to Fantasia as soon as possible so the Kings and Queen can have their heir taking the throne after the Kings and Queens retire of being the rulers of Fantasia and the Kingdom of Hearts, and able to find the balance between worlds," Sofia reminded the others the importance of the mission and get ready for what happens next.

"Wait a minute guys," Belle realized after informing the boys and girls what she remembers back in Fantasia. "Is there something wrong Belle?" Ariel asked her if there was anything the matter in something. "The crown and tiara; those crowns are no ordinary crowns, they are magical ones that can only activate with Andrea and Andrew's powers," Belle informed the girls and the boys that the crowns are special.

"That's absolutely right, Prince Andrew's crown contains his love and determination towards the ones he cares for: his friends and family. And the tiara that belongs to Princess Andrea contains her innocent and determination towards the ones she cares in her heart: her friends and family in her life," Ariel informed the others that she agrees.

"Then let's go already," Ralph and Vanellope reminded the others. "Okay, that's right, thanks for the concentration, Ralph and Vanellope," Felix thanked Ralph and Vanellope for helping him to concentrate on the task at hand.

After they started heading straight for the school, they noticed a boy and a girl walking right by the team as they walked their pet dogs. Ralph and Vanellope were the first ones to notice all of it, right until the others saw that Ralph and Vanellope stopped when they started to watch a really touching scene in front of them.

"Hey look, there's a boy and a girl holding hands, Ralph," Felix informed right in front of Ralph because Felix had already found out that he had a crush on Vanellope for quite some time. But now that Ralph is handsome in the alternate world, he realized two things: 1. He is going to have trouble being around Vanellope; 2. This is also his chance to tell Vanellope he loves her with all of his heart from day one.

"Ralph, are you okay? Your face is turning bright red as a tomato," Vanellope asked Ralph if he was feeling alright. "Huh? Oh, uh…hehe… I, uh… (Blushes) I'm fi-fine Vanellope, I just don't feel-or seeing like the scenery of…" Ralph stammered in his voice to Vanellope because he got nervous as ever like any lovesick boy would do for a girl they like. "The scenery of that boy and that girl and the holding hands?" Vanellope finished his sentence after he was being all lovesick in front of Vanellope.

"Yeah, that, I also don't feel like finding a girl that is perfect for me," Ralph blurted out most of his secret in front of Vanellope that would give him away. "Yeah, same here Ralph; I also don't feel like finding a boy that is perfect for me, right now," Vanellope blurted out most of her secret in front of Ralph that would give her away. Ralph didn't have anything else to say after he was about to shout out his secret.

"Yeah, who would ever fall for a great gentleman like yourself? You're great, amazing, talented, wonderful, cute…" Vanellope explained the new Ralph after that, until she had to stop herself from finishing what she was about to say. "Wait, what did you say Vanellope?" Ralph heard that last sentence and blushed hard that matched Vanellope's.

As they were starting to blush, the people that Ralph and Vanellope saw were Hiccup and Astrid, the Dragon Riders. Then when both Hiccup and Astrid saw the team, they were super surprised as they saw Ralph and Vanellope blush as the other team mates start to laugh at them when they keep on blushing.

With Astrid and Hiccup, they were starting to wonder who those new students were here in front of the school campus' front gate. "Hey, Hiccup? What are those teenagers doing here?" Astrid asked her boyfriend, Hiccup, if he knows anything about those students while clinging to Hiccup's arm. "I, don't know sweetie, but maybe Andrea and Andrew have an explanation to-," Hiccup informed Astrid with a forced smile on his face, but when he saw the time, he panicked.

"Come one Astrid, we might be late," Hiccup reminded Astrid their responsibilities for being the next director of the company. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Astrid replied Hiccup when she finally realized the time. Back with the others, Tammy and Felix were falling flat on their backs as they started to walk in that alternate world. As they all climbed the stairs in a very awkwardly manner with the others, Tammy and Felix were wondering if they will ever live with those friends they had to befriend while staying in Fantasia.

As Ariel, Belle, Sofia, and their boys tried to push the door open together, all of them fell on the floor while trying to push the door wide open. "This door is strong than my father's magic back in Atlantica," Ariel informed the girls what the door feels like. "Yeah, and maybe tougher than a whole ship," Eric added to the boys and girls.

"Really? (Grunts) You guys are really dumb-founded when it comes to being princesses back in Fantasia," Tinker Bell informed her girls if they are really that dumb to realize that the door they were pushing on was another position. "Same for you boys, are you that dumb-founded just like your girls you care?" Terence informed his boys if they are that dimwitted in front of him and of Tinkerbell too.

"Well, what do you think this position of the door is?" Ariel and Belle challenged Tinker Bell to give it a try. "You too Terence," Eric and Adam added and challenged Terence to give it a shot and try to open the door. "This door here is a _push_ , not a _pull_ ," Tinker Bell and Terence informed the others in unison.

Ariel and Belle are now dumb-founded when they finally saw that they were wrong and Tinker Bell was right this whole time. Eric and Adam finally see that the two of them were dimwitted to find out that Terence was right and that they were the ones who were wrong this whole time. To Sofia and James, they just slapped their faces after noticing Ariel, Belle, Eric, and Adam are all starting to feel dumb-founded.

"Okay, so this door is a pull and not a push, so what? We can't stand all day here and argue all over a door that is another position," Ariel informed Tinker Bell what she thinks for the door that was in their way. "Calm down, Ariel, we didn't know it at first, but now that we do, it won't be a problem to any of us anymore," Belle assured Ariel that the problem is done. "Hey, are we gonna stand around here and talk about the door problem, or are we gonna go and find Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea?" Sofia announced to the team.

"Find Andrea and Andrew, the royals of Fantasia!" the girls and boys shouted their answer out to let Sofia know what their answer is. "Good, then let's go and find them before the Evil Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor do something evil to either of them," Tammy and Felix announced to the others about their mission. As they entered the school and saw weird things around them, they were in for a long adventure that will take at least three days for them in the alternate world with other people. And as the team mates saw what was inside the school, they saw a couple of artifacts behind a glass dormitory.

"What do you think, Tammy?" Ariel asked Tammy if there was anything that looked the same as it did in Fantasia. "Are these other artifacts that Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor have stolen from Fantasia?" Felix asked Tammy if he was correct. As the boys looked straight into the glass and saw their reflection as teenagers in the high school, they started to feel comfortable or rather uncomfortable with their new looks.

"See, I told you so; you look quite dashing as a teenager, Ralph," Felix admitted to Ralph that he is quite a site for a girl to see. "Yeah, okay, I can see that now; but the main question that are on our minds is: what happened to us?" Ralph agreed and asked.

"Yeah Ralph, what _did_ happen to us?" Vanellope agreed with Ralph and asked the same question to the others. They looked and moved to find out how they transformed into teenagers in the first place until something happened. Suddenly, when a ring came into the hallway, students came out from their classes and started talking individual and scatter in different routes from the hallways in the building as they were doing their usual tasks. From the scattering of boys and girls through the hallways, Felix, Ralph, and the other boys started to split apart from Tammy, Vanellope, and the other girls.

"Do you see any of the girls, Felix?" Ralph asked Felix to where the girls went off to in the first place. "I don't know, I don't think I can see them anywhere," Felix explained Ralph that he has no idea on where they could be. This would be a bit complicated if they ever want to find their long-lost princess and prince.

"Do you see the boys, Tammy?" Vanellope asked Tammy if she sees the boys anywhere. "I have no idea where they are with these delinquents all in the way," Tammy answered to Vanellope's question. This made more complicated things so far for the girls if they ever want to find their missing heirs to the throne.

When the girls finally got out from the crowd, only Belle and Ariel were the last two to get stuck under a pile of students. Tammy and Vanellope had to pull them out from under there, with help from Sofia and Tinker Bell; after that mess, they finally budged Ariel and Bell from out under all those teenagers.

But, after they got Ariel and Belle unstuck from under those students, all six of them accidently bumped into another girl who had brown hair, a pink jacket, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and a silver ring on her ring finger. "Whoa, are you gal-pals alright?" the girl asked Tammy, Vanellope and the others of they were alright.

As the girl pulled out her hand to see if Tammy and the girls were alright in their condition or in a position they are in, Tammy and the girls grabbed her hand to show that they are alright and that they just lost their way. As Tammy, Vanellope, and the girls finally got their balances, they stood in front of the girl who helped them up. "We are now, thanks to you, um… Who are you exactly?" Ariel asked the girl what her name is.

"Oh, (Giggled) you guys must be new here," the girl noticed as she giggled to the girls. "Yes, the rest of us are definitely new here," Tinker Bell agreed with the girl. "Okay, since you girls are all new in school, welcome to Fantasy High, a school for talented boys and girls with a lot of super cool and different personalities," the girl greeted them to the school that Tammy, Vanellope, and the other girls entered in.

"Thanks, and can you tell us your name?" Sofia asked the girl for her name. "Well, my full name is Caroline Ramos, Carrie R. by my friends, and I am one of the former trouble maker teenagers in Fantasy High, because of what my 'friends' did to someone very dear to the important adults in this school and the town," Carrie introduced herself and informed the others more information if they needed any.

None of the others remember a girl named Caroline Ramos back in their world, but Tammy does know; she remembers that name before she and Felix headed for the room to get ready for the alternate world. She and the girls started to remember the name and started to head back and find Princess Andrea if they can.

Meanwhile, with the boys, Eric and Adam got stuck in the middle of the teenagers as they were talking in unison. Felix and Ralph, accompanied by James and Terence, finally pulled them out from the teenagers that were still talking. When they finally pulled Eric and Adam out from under those teenagers, they accidently bumped into a boy who had brown hair, wore a dark pink shirt, black jeans, white shirt, and black shoes.

"Whoa dudes, are you home-dogs okay?" the boy asked Felix, Ralph and the other boys if any of them need any assistants by helping them up. After their choices, the boy finally pulled out his hand out to them if they need any help; then as Felix and the other boys grabbed the boy's hand, they were thankful for his deed.

"Thanks for helping us up, uh… bro?" Ralph thanked the boy for his help to him, Felix, and the other boys when they needed help the most, resulting the boy in front of them to smile. "Your quite welcome, attractive-guy-that-girls-might-fall-for-in-school," the boy gave a compliment to Ralph. Felix smirked at Ralph when the boy called him an attractive guy, then Felix noticed that the boy in front of them was similar to Carlos from Fantasia back home. Soon, the boy pulled out his fist out to him, only for Ralph to look confused. "Look, pull out your hand and make a fist," the boy instructed, causing Ralph to do what he said. The boy smiled and continued, "Then push your fist into mine softly," resulting the wrecker to do what he says. "It's called a fist bump, it's what people do sometimes when they feel like it, when their excited, or pumped up. Are you guys new here?" Carlos informed, then he asked the boys.

"Yeah, we are new here. My name is Raphael West, and this is my step-brother, Felix Cortez, Jr.," Ralph introduced himself to the boy they met. "Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be…" Felix started his realization to the boy, but was then blocked by James as he pulled his hand right over Felix's mouth before he can finish his question to the boy. "Was your friend about to guess what my name is?" the boy asked the other boys if he was right, then out of questioning, Ralph nodded for the boy in reply for an answer.

"Well, I'll tell you my name anyway… My name is Carlos Ramos and I am also a former trouble maker because of what my 'friends' did to somebody very dear to two important clients and two serious bluebloods," Carlos introduced himself and informed the others more information that all of them needed for the time being.

None of the others remember a boy named Carlos Ramos back in Fantasia, but Felix knows; he remembers that name before he and Tammy headed for the room to get ready for the alternate world. He and the boys started to remember the name and started to head back, search for their girls, and find Prince Andrew if they can.

"Fantasia Boys/Girls…" Terence and Tinkerbell announced to the other boys and girls on what they were about to say after what Tinkerbell, Terence, and the other boys and girls have witnessed. The girls started to stare at Tinker Bell while the boys started to stare at Terence as to what they were going to say.

"I don't think this is a castle boys/girls," Tinker Bell and Terence answered in unison at around the same time with different words in their sentence as they finished talking to one another to the other team mates. As they were walking in the hallway, the girls ended up singing a song while they were in the new world.


	5. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz

The first ones to sing the first part were Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Tinkerbell, Sofia the First, Belle, and Ariel. Tammy, Vanellope, and Sofia sang first of the song while Ariel, Belle, and Tink sang the last part.

 _Tammy: We never seen a place that's quite like this…_

 _Vanellope: Cause everything is upside down…_

 _Sofia: And this place has been turned around…_

 _Ariel: Getting on our feet's…_

 _Belle: Is the balance we were dealt…_

 _Tinkerbell: But we don't have much time with them…_

 _All: We got to learn all we can._

The boys sang the song in another version when the girls sang the first part of the song that is different than the girls' version. Felix, Ralph and James sang the first three parts in the song of their version. Then Eric, Adam, and Terence sang the last three parts of the song after Felix, Ralph, and James.

 _Felix: This kind of place has never been known…_

 _Ralph: And the kids here are alike…_

 _James: Like the kids from our universe that are same and right…_

 _Eric: Handling our own balance…_

 _Adam: Is the making we must dealt…_

 _Terence: And we don't have much time with them…_

 _All: We have to research all we can._

As Felix, Ralph and James observed the four people, they realized that the two boys and the two girls were Tucker and Valerie in the alternate-world. Tammy, Vanellope, and Sofia saw six people together. They were Once-ler and the girls: Astrid, Margie, and human Tooth.

Eric, Adam, and Terence looked at the four people who are holding hands. These were Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Bo Peep. Ariel, Belle, and Tinker Bell saw two people hearing. They were Manny and Helen.

 _Eric/Ariel: They don't use any magic…_

 _Adam/Belle: Or fly with any wings…_

 _Tink/Terence: But we don't get these funny clothes…_

 _All: But walking normal is all we know…_

 _Tammy/Felix/Eric/Ariel/Tink: Everything is so confusing…_

 _Vanellope/Ralph/Adam/Belle/Terence: When is seems so new…_

 _All: But when we looked a little closer, they all look so familiar too._

Jim and Tim, Clyde, and Flik passed the six boys from running and riding from them as they were roller skating. Haley Long, Bonnie, and Atta passed the six girls from running and riding from them as they were roller skating. The girls and boys were surprised that they had bumped into strange people from Fantasia.

 _All boys and girls: What a strange new world (what a strange new world)_

 _We're trying to make details of this strange new world (what a strange new world)_

 _Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

 _What a strange new world_

* * *

While the boys were walking and searching, there was another part of the school halls that had just happened. With a few teens, something happened in the hallway. "Ouch" a boy shouted out loud. "Andrew, are you okay?" the boy asked the said boy who was on the floor if he is okay from the hit. "That hurt, was it Valtor that threw that crown at my head?" Andrew asked a friend next to him.

"No, it was a crown, but don't worry, I'll take you to the nurses office," the boy, who was very worried about the boy named Andrew, answered and walked off with Andrew to the nurse. The sports boy saw a crown that shined like it was a real crown, but that crown wasn't just any old crown, that crown is the very same one that the missing prince owns.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Tammy, Vanellope and the other girls were searching, there was another part of the school halls that had just came out of nowhere. "Ouch" a girl shouted out loud. "Andrea, are you okay?" the girl asked the said girl on the floor if she is okay from the hit. "That hurt, was it Heartless that threw that tiara at my head?" Andrea had asked a friend next to her.

"No, it was just a tiara, but don't worry, I'll take you to the nurses office," the boy, who was very worried about the boy named Andrew, answered and walked off with Andrew to the nurse. And the sports girl saw a tiara that shined like it was a real tiara, but that tiara wasn't just any tiara, that tiara is the very same one that the missing princess owns.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tammy, Vanellope and the other girls who were still searching, they witnessed a couple of teenagers talking very worried and sounded scared. Ariel and Belle, as well as the other girls, turned their heads to find out where the sound came from.

"We're really sorry, we picked it up and they said that we should give it to them, but we didn't know you dropped them," a boy and a girl talked really worried. "Well we did, and I was about to get them before you ding-a-lings showed up and swooped in to get them," the girl that was hurting them was a bully.

Tammy noticed that those two have rainbow hairs and cyan blue skin, Vanellope see that they have a rainbow thunderbolt connected to a cloud, and Tinker Bell noticed that they are the two daredevil's, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz.

"You dweebs shouldn't be picking up things that don't even belong to either of you losers," the boy finished the last part of the sentence that the girl said. "It doesn't even belong to you, you big dumbos," the girl spoke very quietly like she was whispering.

"ESCUSE US?!" the boy and girl spoke at the same time. "Uh, nothing… she didn't say any other word except doing nothing," the boy protected the girl next to him. The boy and girl had to slide down so they don't get hurt.

"That's what we thought, they're as good as ours and you dumbbell's know it," the girl reminded the other girl about the object that she was looking for. "You both really are downright pathetic and it's no wonder that both of you gone soft after hanging out with your friends who are friends with stray animals in an animal shelter," the boy reminded badly.

The girls saw the whole thing and as they turned around, they bumped into another girl, but to a crazy surprise, this girl had blonde hair, wore a light blue shirt, a blue and white jersey jacket, light-blue glasses, blue jeans, and blue/white shoes. "Sorry, we need an adult because there is a fight over there," Tammy told the girl.

"A fight? More like a harassing zone by the two heartless trouble makers in the school," the girl gave them a real idea of what it is that they saw. "Hey, Trouble Makers, how dare you speak to them that way," the girl informed the boy and girl. "You again? What are you going to do, get your daddy here to come and give us detention?" the boy mocked the girl whom stood up to them for harassing two students.

"You always defeat us Andi, but we are so much better than you, cause you are a wimpy, weak, spineless, fool," the girl gave the said girl an insult. What she didn't know is that the girl who stand up to them, had the phone to record. The girl pulled out her phone and send a message to the office of the school to someone, and that someone is her father. " **Attention students: please report Ms. Heartless and Mr. Valtor to the principal's office, Ms. Heartless and Mr. Valtor to the office, immediately** ," the intercom announced out loud.

"Oh, the office is calling for you and they want you guys to see my parents, the two principals of Fantasy High," the girl mocked the two trouble makers over what the intercom had said. She was the daughter of the school principal in Fantasy High, and as the daughter, she got permission to get bullies and troublemakers in detention.

The rainbow-haired boy gave the girl a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. "You are one of the best students and friends of the students here in Fantasia High, Andi Garcia, and those troublemaking losers are just jealous of you since you are the daughter of the principal of Fantasia High," the rainbow-haired girl gave her a good compliment.

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash and you are the best captain of the H team in Fantasy High and along with your boyfriend here," the said girl gave Rainbow Dash a nice compliment. "Blitz, you do realize that you are the boyfriend of Dashie here, and I have a boyfriend of my own and he is the son of the assistants in this High School," the girl told Rainbow Blitz, that is the boy's name, the reminded information.

"Sorry, but that hug and kiss on the cheek was to say 'thank you' and you have a greater purpose in life than those no-good troublemakers who causes trouble wherever they go," Rainbow Blitz explained the whole thing to the girl he hugged. "Any who, I have to get to class early, bye," the girl reminded. Sofia took a step in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Sofia and I wanted to ask you a question," Sofia walked up and introduced herself to the girl in front of her.

"Sure, pop the question," the girl answered to Sofia. "How did you know how to deal with them fast?" Sofia had given a question to the girl. "Simple, I record before standing up to them, send it to the boss of the school, and they get those no account excuse for troublemakers in trouble," the girl answered the question.

Tammy, Vanellope, Ariel, Belle, and Tinker Bell walked up to her and were impressed. "Nice move kid, you must be a pro at taking out those bad kids," Tammy was impressed at the girl and her moves. "Thanks, and are you six girls new here?" the girl asked polite, calm and confused to the six girls.

"Yes, and you must be the master here," Belle added a sentence. The girl was surprised that she heard what she just said. "Yeah, but I wouldn't call myself the master of the school, but enough of that, since you six are new here, how about I know your names first?" the girl asked Tammy and her friends.

"Oh, how stupid of me for not introducing ourselves. My name is Tamora Jean Calhoun and I'm the leader of this team," Tammy forgot about the secret name and stayed with her real name. "My name is Tina Barrens, and I am a tinker," Tinker Bell used a fake name to cover her real name. "My name is Vanilla von Schwartz, and I am a racer," Vanellope used a different kind to cover her real name. "My name is Ariana Pacific, and I am a swimmer," Ariel hide her real name with a fake one. "My name is Bella Beauty, and I am a bookworm," Belle made up a name to hide her real name.

"Nice name girls, I really like the professions you girls are sticking with. Oh, and how rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Andrea Carìs Garcia, or Andi as my friends call me," the said girl gave them her name. "Any who, I got to go. See ya soon dudes," Andrea finished and walked out so she can get to class. "Y-y-you talked to her," Rainbow Dash gasped. "We wanted to see how she got those two teens in trouble," Ariel explained.

"Oh, she always bust those trouble makers, and she always hangs around with her boyfriend who is the son of the people who work here like her own parental people that raise her to be the best student in the school," Rainbow Blitz finished the sentence. "Girls, we have been looking for you," a familiar voice came from behind the girls.

"Felix, where were you?" Tammy asked. "It was a long story short…" Ralph began Fix-It Felix, Jr. finished. "We were following the sound of yelling from the other side of the school which the sound came from this here," Felix answered to Tammy's question. Once Felix saw two other kids with them, he asked, "Um, Tammy, who are these people?" "Oh," Tammy realized the little encounter, then she introduced the two teens, "They are Rainbow Dash, the girl, and Rainbow Blitz, the boy." "Oh, makes it much easier," Terence added. "Any who, as Rainbow Dash was saying, Amber Heartless and her rude boyfriend, Richard Valtor, always get into trouble when our best friends, Andrea and Andrew, are around to stop them from causing more chaos," Blitz added his sentence for Rainbow Dash, his girlfriend.

"Amber Heartless?!/Richard Valtor?!" Tammy, Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope shouted when they heard that the troublemakers' names were the enemy's children. "Yeah, that's them, you have heard about Richard and Amber before?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sort of," Tammy and Felix answered at the same time. "We haven't seen any of you six girls or boys around here, did you six girls and six boys transferred to Fantasia High from another high school?" Rainbow Blitz asked.

"Um… Yes, another… heh, High School, my name is Tammy Calhoun," Tammy introduced to Rainbow Dash. "I'm Felix Cortez, Jr., I was named after my dad, Felix Cortez, Sr.," Felix made up and introduced himself to Blitz.

"And these are our friends, five of them are girls and five of them are boys," Tammy introduced their friends to Dash and Blitz. "I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Rainbow Blitz, a former football player of the football team," Dash introduced herself and Blitz.

"Yeah, I used to be the quarterback when I heard that the captain of the football team was a girl. I was so envious of her when she was captain, but when Andrew told me to give them a chance in being friends, I took his words to heart and went to introduce myself to my new captain. But when I saw who she looked like, I instantly fell head over heels for her. And the captain that was beautiful and headstrong is this girl who later became my gorgeous girlfriend: Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Blitz added about what happened years ago. This resulted Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz to blush at the memory they remembered.

"Sooo… you guys are a couple?" Tinker Bell asked. "Yes, we fell in love at first sight when we were on a football team. But, since we were both into music and both of us stayed together, we both quit the football team, signed ourselves up for band, and later became the guitarist couple," Dash and Blitz added.

"Okay, and let's get back to the subject, Amber and Richard, said that both of you teens picked something up, and it was something that belonged to both of them, it wasn't a crown and a tiara, was it, Dash and Blitz?" Sofia and James asked.

"How do you know about the tiara that hit Andrea in the back of her head and the crown that hit Andrew from the back of his head?" Blitz asked them. "A lucky guess," Ariel answered. "Do you two still have the crown and tiara?" Tinker Bell asked. "Sorry, but we don't have the crowns anymore," Dash sighed. "But you do know what had happened to them, right?" Tammy asked.

Rainbow Blitz nodded his head and added, "Yeah. During our morning, Dash helped Fluttershy and I helped Butterscotch with the flyers for the animal shelter inside the school when Andrea came by Dash and when Andrew came by me…"

* * *

 _~A flashback: One hour ago~_

 _~With Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy_

 _Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were next to Dash's locker when Andrea bumped into Fluttershy by accident. "Sorry about that Fluttershy, I didn't see you there," Andrea apologized to nice and kind Fluttershy. "Andrea, can you come by to the animal shelter this afternoon, for the animals? Fluttershy really wants you there," Rainbow Dash asked Andrea. "Sure, I'll go to the shelter for you Fluttershy and I promise that I will be there. I always keep my promises," Andrea answered in a nice tone._

" _Thanks Andrea, I'll see you at Fantasia Shelter at six," Fluttershy thanked Andrea to be at the animal shelter. Andrea waved good-bye to Fluttershy as she began walking again. But just as she was about to start walking, Andrea suddenly shouted, "Ouch (Groans)." "(Gasp) Oh no, Andrea," 'Shy gasped in shock._

 _~ With Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch ~_

 _Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch were next to Blitz's locker when Andrew bumped into his caring and kind friend Butterscotch by accident. "Sorry about that Butterscotch, I didn't see you there," Andrew apologized to Butterscotch._

" _Andrew, can you come by to the animal shelter this afternoon, for the animals? Butterscotch wants you to be there," Rainbow Dash asked Andrew. "Sure, I'll go to the shelter for you 'scotch and I promise," Andrew answered nicely._

" _Thanks Andrew, I'll see you at Fantasia Shelter at six," Butterscotch thanked Andrew to be at the animal shelter. Andrew waved good-bye to Butterscotch as he began walking again. But just as he was about to start walking, Andrew suddenly shouted, "Ouch (Groans)." "(Gasp) Oh no, Andrew," 'Scotch gasped in shock._

 _While Andrea was being treated and cared by Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash saw a tiara on the floor beside their friend and it was glowing bright, like the tiara belonged to Andrea, but Dash felt like it is a mystery that she wouldn't want to find out unless it was taken care of. After getting Andrea up from the floor, Fluttershy helped up Andrea and took her to the nurse's office._

 _While Andrew was being cared and nursed by Butterscotch, Rainbow Blitz saw a crown on the floor next to their friend and it was glowing bright, like the crown belonged to Andrew, but Blitz felt like it is a mystery that he wouldn't want to know unless the situation was taken care of. Blitz helped up Andrew and took him to the nurse's office._

' _ **Andrea and Andrew had no idea where the crown or where the tiara came from when they were hit in the head…'**_

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"…and when Fluttershy and Butterscotch got Andrea and Andrew to the nurse's office to be treated and make sure that it wasn't that painful or cause any severe injury, Andrew had told both me and Blitz to give the tiara and the crown to Andrea's honorable father of our school, Principal Yen Sid," Rainbow Dash finished.

"Principal Yen Sid?" Eric and Adam asked. "Yeah, he's Andrea's honest, noble, and courageous father who loves her dearly," Rainbow Dash answered. "He's the ruler here?" Terence and James asked. "You could say that. Technically, I guess, Andrea's father, her godfather, and Andrew's parents, Vice-Principal Sora, Vice-Principal Kairi, and Vice-Principal Riku do make the rules here," Blitz answered to the team who else is part of the staff.

"Do you know where Principal Yen Sid is as of now?" Felix and Tammy asked in unison to Rainbow Dash. Blitz and Dash thought carefully on where their principal is. "Principal Yen Sid is probably in his office right now after he noticed that both his daughter and Andrew got hurt somehow," Rainbow Dash answered.

After they heard Rainbow Dash say that, Tammy, Felix and the rest ran in different directions; the boys ran to the left while the girls ran to the right of the hallways. But, as the girls and the boys walked back from the different direction, they ran back to ask Dash and Blitz, and since they don't know where the principal's office is.

"Where…," Vanellope and Ralph asked shortly. "It's the third door, on your left and there you will find the principal in his office where he usually works," Dash and Blitz told them all of the directions to the office in unison.

"Thank you," Ariel and Eric thanked Dash and Blitz. Both Dash and Blitz were happy and calm, but that went south when Rainbow Dash had totally forgot to tell the others. "Wait guys," Dash stopped the team as they were about to leave. Tammy, Felix, and the others popped their heads out to the side to hear what Dash has to say.

Tammy and Felix popped their heads out to try and hear from both Dash and Blitz. "You guys have to beware of both Amber and Richard, they did something really creepy in about these three whole days," Blitz answered.

"Thank you for the warning Miss Dash," Tammy thanked Dash for warning them about a detail that can be handful. The bell rang for class to start and kids that might be late. "Oh no, Blitz and I are late for class," Rainbow Dash yelped. Blitz carried Dash to the Band Hall so they can really go faster than before.


	6. Meeting Principal Yen Sid and Riku

In the office, the principal was busy talking to his daughter while he was on the phone. "We'll have to give them detention after the dance is over, okay, my darling princess?" it was Principal Yen Sid who was talking to Andrea on the phone. "Yes daddy, I understand. And make sure that those crowns are protected from someone trying to get them, like Amber and Richard," Andrea reminded her father.

"Yes princess," Yen Sid agreed, then he added to Andrea, "I also told Vice-Principal Kairi, Riku, and Sora to put the tiara and crown in a safe place." Yen Sid hanged up as Andrea put her phone away after she hanged up her call. After the call between father and daughter, there was a knock at the door at the door and the principal had work to do for the coming dance. "Come in," Yen Sid answered to whomever was outside.

Tammy and Felix came in the office, along with Tinkerbell and Terence at their side on the matter at hand. Riku was there, but he was cleaning the shelf full of trophies that somehow had Andrea and Andrew's names inscribed on the bottom of the trophies. The shelf also had a lot of blue ribbons, diplomas all around the two shelves, and there was also a wall that had three pictures that had the same duo in the picture.

"Hi, my name is Tamora Jean Calhoun, but everyone calls me Tammy, and this is Felix Cortez, Jr., he was named after his father and he's my boyfriend," Tammy introduced herself and Felix to the principals. "I'm Tina Barrens, a daughter to the best fixer ever, and this is Terry Phoenix, he's my boyfriend, and we came with eight other friends to this high school, sir," Tinkerbell introduced herself and Terence to both of the Fantasy High principals.

Principal Yen Sid walked up to Tinkerbell and Tammy and Vice-Principal Riku walked up to Felix and Terence. "Hi, my name is Yankee Edward Nicholas Sebastian Icarus Damien Garcia, but everyone calls me Yen Sid, and I'm the father of Andrea Garcia, and who is also the star student to the teachers and a good and kind friend to all of the students in Fantasia High," Yen Sid introduced himself to the teenagers in front of him.

"My name is Ricardo Marcus Aqueon, but everyone calls me Riku, and I am the godfather to the same girl, Andrea Garcia, Yen Sid found her near the statue of the Dragon Rider that is outside and on the school grounds," Riku introduced himself. "Wait, back it up Sir Garcia of Fantasy High," Terence aloud the conversation.

"What do you mean by 'Yen Sid found her near the statue of the Dragon Rider that is outside and on the school grounds'?" Felix asked the Vice-Principal and Principal. "Well when we were getting ready to go inside the building, Riku and I actually saw two babies that were in front of the statue, but facing the doors of the high school; a baby girl and a baby boy were near the Dragon Rider statue, so I took the baby girl, placed her in my custody to take care of her, and made sure she was alive and well, while the Vice-Principals took care of the baby boy," Yen Sid answered.

"We also noticed that they already like each other since they were holding hands together in the rain, it was like as if she was going to love him with all her heart as he was with her too. Also, Andrea was only three, while Andrew was like three in a half," Riku added.

"How did she came? Just saying," Tammy asked Yen Sid what happened. Yen Sid and Riku looked at each other before a smile was replaced on their faces at the memory how they remembered the past on how Andrea came to be with them and how Andrew had come to be with Sora and Kairi.

"We knew how they came into our lives and that they have been nothing but a blessing, since we were the ones who had found Andrea and had our assistants take care of Andrew Garcia. And, while that happened, the kids had something within their inner selves," Riku answered.

"Andrea had a golden necklace, a heart-shaped fire ruby and a diamond bracelet around her left wrist while Andrew had a birthmark of a golden dragon on his left arm, blonde and light brown hair like my baby girl, and his eyes are like the morning sun that matches our daughter's style in her clothing," Mickey had given Tammy and Felix the information that also came from King Yen Sid.

* * *

 _Flashback ~ Fourteen years ago_

 _Yen Sid and the three vice-principal were driving to the high school. As Sora was checking the weather, he found out that it will be raining where the school is. "Mr. Yankee Edward Nicholas Sebastian Icarus Damien Garcia, how far are we from the high school?" Kairi asked Yen Sid how far the school was._

 _Riku was using his phone to check the GPS to the road while Yen Sid had his hands on the wheel. "Where almost there Mr. and Mrs. Key. You can tell we are getting close, because I can see our big statue clearing up," Riku answered._

 _As they drove to the entrance of the High School, they finally parked their car where they usually park. Yen Sid used to have a wife, but she died after his wife gave birth to his daughter, but she was also taken away from him after his brother stole her away from him. Sora and Kairi are now adults, but they feel like they need something else in their life. "We're here," Yen Sid announced to Riku, Kairi, and Sora that they're finally at the high school. "Another day, another life with something missing in our hearts and lives," Sora added._

" _Yen Sid, you need to remember the happiest moments you had with your wife and love her as you did in your youth. As for your daughter, believe that she will come back to you again," Riku informed Yen Sid about what happened all those years ago with his child taken away from him. "Kairi, we must have a child, we feel nothing as a family without a child with us in our lives," Sora informed Kairi about what he feels._

" _I know, I should have let the past go, but I can't live with the fact that I lost my only child and my wife forever from the death that took my wife and my heartless brother who will use my own child as a weapon of destruction," Yen Sid answered. "Yes Sora, I feel the same thing of having a child, and I am thinking of a son that can look at you as a mentor," Kairi answered._

 _As Yen Sid got his keys from his pockets, and got his umbrella so the rain doesn't get him wet, Sora heard crying that was coming from the statue. When he heard the noises from behind him, he saw something at the Dragon Rider statue._

" _My lord, listen," Sora told Yen Sid about that noise. The crying got even louder and as the lightning struck, it gave them a little bit of light to see. "I hear it too, Sora," Yen Sid agreed. They also saw something at the statue, but it wasn't just something, it was someone. Two someone's in fact; a baby boy and a baby girl._

 _They got close to the statue and saw that the girl was protecting the boy from the rain and what they saw was an extraordinary thing that they saw. Yen Sid saw that the baby girl had placed a force-field around her and the little boy while the rain started to drop, and they were in shock to see that._

" _Whoa," Riku, Sora and Kairi were amazed from the girl's powers filled with protection. The girl walked up to Yen Sid like she thought that Yen Sid was her daddy and the boy walked up to Kairi and hugged her legs like Kairi was his mother._

 _Sora carried the little boy in his arms like a son Sora wanted and Yen Sid carried the little girl in his arms like a daughter Yen Sid wanted. "Don't worry little boy, you're in our arms now and we will protect you no matter what… Andrew Garcia," Kairi saw the name that was carved into the locket Andrew had. Yen Sid hugged the baby girl and spoke, "Don't worry little girl, you are in our arms now and I will protect you no matter what… Andrea Garcia."_

 _Sora, Riku, and Kairi took the baby boy as Yen Sid took the baby girl to the high school while the kids were then cared, fed, bathed and given their love from their hearts to the children. "Never judge a book by its cover," Andrea said her first words, and at that time, Yen Sid was surprised at her first words. "Magic is everywhere in everyone," Andrew said his first words, and at that time, both Sora and Kairi were surprised at his first words_

 _And from that day forward, they knew that both Andrew and Andrea will be a great team that will stop the trouble that comes forward._

 _Flashback ~ Finished_

* * *

"So you found them in the rain and saw that the girl that was saving the boy next to her, and the two are very powerful and magical all alone by your statue. But how did she use a water force field? And how was she able to create a force field like that for something since it was all coming from your only daughter that you adopted? That seems impossible for a baby to do that, let alone a two year old who was left by the statue," Terence asked Yen Sid.

"We just saw them when they were very young and we didn't see because we came out of the car as we were about to unlock the door to the high school. Speaking of our daughter, we gave her a call and she told us to put the crowns in a safe place," Yen Sid answered Terence's question to make sure he was given an answer.

"Andrea also told me to let Vice-Principals put the tiara in a really good safe place, as well as the crown in a safe place," Yen Sid told the students what happened, he then muttered the last sentence, "We had no idea how a crown and tiara ended up hitting Andrew's and my daughter's head while they weren't looking."

"And where you and your friends interested in running for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal against my goddaughter and Andrew?" Riku asked Tinkerbell, Tammy, Felix, and Terence if they were interested. Felix, Tammy, Tinkerbell, and Terence were thinking of what a student would say to a staff member.

"Um… No, the truth is… Well the truth is we…," Tinkerbell and Terence mumbled. "You see ma'am, the crown is actually…" Felix mumbled, until he paused and asked, "Can you give us a minute, sir?" "Sure, take your time," Yen Sid Garcia (Yen Sid's alternate-self) answered. "Take as much time as you need," Ricardo Aqueon (Riku's alternate-self) added.

Tammy, Felix, Tinkerbell, and Terence huddled and whispered so they can listen to each other. "Did my ears deceive me or did he say Fall Formal, since that is similar with the Autumn Festival back in Fantasia?" Terence asked them in a whisper. "Yeah, and if this 'Fall Formal' is a huge thing here, we should see it for ourselves," Tinkerbell asked in a whisper.

They stopped the huddling and went to talk to Principal Yen Sid. "You said 'Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal', sir?" Tammy asked Yen Sid. "Yes, we were wondering if you were gonna enter as competitors," Yen Sid asked Tammy. "And this Fall Formal is taking place on the day after tomorrow," Riku informed them. "What kind of dance is it?" Tinkerbell and Felix asked Yen Sid.

"My daughter, Andrea, created this dance to raise everyone's spirits, and it worked. She even decides whether the dance should be a bit ordinary or a bit excited. Andrea also gets to choose a place where the dance gets to be held," Yen Sid answered.

"Like the Autumn Festival," Felix blurted out the special festival in Fantasia to Yen Sid. "The Autumn Festival? That sounds interesting," Riku asked, and already fascinated by the title. Felix tensed up as Terence fainted out of fear, then Tinkerbell try to wake up Terence and back up on his feet.

Tammy almost got nervous, but she got rid of her fear of talking to the big man who was King of Fantasia in the alternate world. "Well, it was an important party that we celebrate every year for the boss of our town, and he was mayor. This festival was to celebrate our honor and friendship we have with us. It was a big party where we came from," Tammy answered nervously in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Yen Sid asked Tammy. "Yeah, and the festival has been a big hit on the first time that they started to host more festivals on that very same day, and it was officially an annual festival in memories of their loved ones and friends that are always alive," Tammy answered to Yen Sid about everything she knows about the festival.

"Well, that's certainly fascinating that you have a festival in honor of the friends and love ones that will always be with you," Yen Sid complimented Tammy about knowledge of the Autumn Festival back home. "And did your festival had a crowned prince/princess where you are from?" Riku asked Felix about something else that was part of their festival.

"Yes, we had a contest on who would be the best Prince of the Autumn Festival and the best Princess of the Autumn Festival, along with other contests that held honor and nobility," Felix answered Riku. "Now that is a very fascinating subject about your festival," Riku complimented the four on their knowledge of the Autumn Festival. "Thank you sir," Felix answered. Felix and Tammy held hands so they won't get nervous. Tinkerbell finally woke up Terence from his unconsciousness, and pain that he gained, just by slapping Terence across his face with the palm of her hand.

"What just happened?" Terence asked Tinkerbell. "You sort of fainted since you told them the Autumn Festival," Tink answered Terence. "Any who, can you guys tell us about the dance coming up?" Felix asked Minnie and Mickey. "Yes child, the 'Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal' is a dance that students come and have a splendid time together as friends or dates. Also, here at Fantasia High, the students here pick one of the girls to become the Princess of the Fall Formal and one of the boys to become the Prince of the Fall Formal, and the winners gets the crown and the tiara at the Fall Formal," Yen Sid gives the girls information of the princess and prince crowning.

Tammy and Felix saw four pictures on the wall and appears to be the Princess and Princess: the Princess Andrea and the Prince Andrew. "Mr. Garcia, what is the first picture here up on the wall?" Tammy asked Yen Sid about the first picture. "Oh, that picture is Andrea, my beautiful and clever baby girl, and she became the Princess of the Spring Fling before spring break came when she was in school," Yen Sid answered.

"Really, it is true, Andrea became the Princess of the Spring Fling along with her friend who was picked to become the Prince in the Spring Fling, Andrew Garcia, the son of Sora Key and Kairi Key," Riku added a couple of information so they will know more about the next dance.

The first portrait was a girl with a bright-green dress with flowers and a boy with a bright-green tuxedo that matched the girl's dress and the boy was holding the girl's shoulder and the girl was holding the boy's side and they were smiling.

Tammy thought that Princess Andrea was there at the party with the Prince of Kingdom Hearts, Prince Andrew. She thought that Andrea was the princess and was hanging with a boy from the world that they are in now. Tammy doesn't know if Andrea is actually the princess that she was tasked to search or not. She knew that Andrea is betrothed to marry Andrew of the Kingdom of Hearts at the age of sixteen. But, soon enough, Tammy started to think about the possibility: what if Andrew is the long-lost prince?

Felix saw the second portrait and it showed that the girl placed her left hand on the boy's tuxedo and the boy placed his left hand on the girl's hip. The boy was Andrew Garcia and he had his left hand on the girl's hip which he thought was another girl from the same world from where they are in now. Felix and Tammy feel some kind of strong energy when they feel around Andrea and Andrew in the alternate world.

Tinkerbell looked at the third portrait on the wall and saw that the prince and princess were the two teens that were in the picture, but she noticed that the boy was kissing the girl's hand and to her surprise, she noticed that the girl and the boy were blushing bright crimson at the same time and she thought that the boy and the girl might have been Andrea and Andrew while they were in the picture like the had a crush on each other.

Terence looked at the last picture on the wall and noticed that the girl was kissing the boy on the lips as she was pulling on the boy's collar on the tuxedo. And in the picture, to Terence's surprise and shock, the boy was holding on to the girl by the hips and they were blushing completely red like a bright red apple. Tammy, Felix, Tinkerbell and Terence were all surprised that Andrea and Andrew were together in the pictures.

Tammy thought if Andrea was the missing princess that she raised when Andrea was just a baby princess as Felix thought if Andrew was the long-lost prince that he raised when Andrew was just a baby prince. Tinkerbell and Terence were thinking of an idea that they might make Andrea and Andrew the prince and princess of the Fall Formal; but to make them the prince and princess, they need more information.

"You asked us if we wanted to enter for Fall Formal Princess. Can any girl run for Princess of the Fall Formal?" Tammy asked Riku a question for the Fall Formal. "And can any boy run for Prince of the Fall Formal?" Felix asked Yen Sid more information about Fall Formal. "Yes, you just need to let the Head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee and the _Co-Head_ of the Fall Formal Planning Committee that you like to be on the ballet," Yen Sid answered the teens more information. "Was there anything else that you wanted to tell us?" Riku asked Tammy and Tinkerbell.

"Uh, no, that was all, sir," Tinkerbell answered Principal Yen Sid. "Well, if any of you boys and girls need any more information or details about the Fall Formal from us, my door is always open for you," Yen Sid told them a lot more details just in case. The door closed and the other boys and girls were waiting for Tammy, Felix, Terence and Tinkerbell.

"Well, did you two get the tiara/crown back?" Ariel and Eric asked Tammy, Felix, Terence, and Tinkerbell if they got the crown and tiara from the principal right away. "Well, we don't have the crown or tiara in our possessions…" Tammy answered first. "…But we did get more information about some kind of dance they said," Felix answered second.

"Guys, why didn't you guys tell them that the crown and the tiara belonged to us and asked for the tiara and crown back?" Ralph and James asked Tammy and Felix. "Yeah, you could have had asked them that the tiara and the crown belonged to our boss, the mayor of the town, and they would have given us the crowns and we would go back home quick and fast," Sofia explained.

"Well, we were going to, but imagine one of them showed up in our homeland, Fantasia, and for them that they would say that they came from a place where they go to school, they say that they are students, that they are a bit confused on what our place does for fun, and for everyday that is also part of our life?" Tammy explained to the girls.

"Yeah, we think that those people were out of their mind and crazy," Felix reminded the boys about what might happen. "And let's not forget that we need to find the long-lost prince of Kingdom Hearts and the long-lost princess of Fantasia, too," Tammy and Felix informed the others what they also need to do in order to get back to their home in Fantasia.

While they were talking, a boy and a girl walked in the hallway and heard what the teenagers of what they were saying in their conversation. These two were Johnny Test and Sissy Blake from Porkbelly. And, as they heard the team's conversation, they started to back away from the group of students and continued their path to class.

"Hmm, you may have a positive point, Calhoun and Felix," Ralph agreed with Tammy and Felix as he spoke in a polite tone which pleased Tammy and Felix's mood. "Thank you for agreeing with us, Ralph," Felix complimented Ralph on his calmly-toned answer. The boys thought over and over when Vanellope was talking to Tammy. "If we are here to find the prince and princess, along with their crowns, then we need to think of a strategy," Vanellope agreed to Tammy in a woman tone in front of the girls.

The girls and boys thought as one until Vanellope and Ralph had an idea. "Felix/Tammy, I have an idea: if we want to get Prince Andrew's crown/Princess Andrea's tiara back home, we must get more data in Fantasia High," Ralph and Vanellope blurted to the team. Tammy and Felix were thinking of that idea that Ralph and Vanellope had in their thought was a great idea.

"That is the most non-pathetic idea that you said Ralph and Vanellope, and that is not such a dumb idea to start with," Felix agreed with both Vanellope and Ralph. "And we can use that idea and I hope this isn't going to be a bad idea to get used to this school," Tammy agreed with Vanellope and started to get their supplies that had turned into backpacks from coming out of the portal.

They started to get their stuff to go to the next phase. Soon, after the team got prepared, the bell rang and all of the kids, that came out from the classrooms and out into the hall, walked in the way of Tammy, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and the gang.


	7. Cafeteria Conversation

As time flew by, it was lunch time, every one of the students were sitting at their usual spots with the rest of their friends. The students were talking individually and they were talking about different things while being in the cafeteria. In the cafeteria line, the teenagers were picking their food and placed them on their plates. Tammy, Vanellope, and the girls were next to Rainbow Dash and to her surprise, Dash saw the same teenagers that talked to Andrea for the first time in forever. "Hey, are any of you guys hungry?" Rainbow Dash asked the girls. "Sure, is there anything to eat?" Ariel and Belle asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, there is cheeseburgers with salad, a cup of orange juice to drink, and an apple for a side," Rainbow Dash answered. "And where is your boyfriend?" Sofia asked Rainbow Dash. "He is waiting for me at the table over there," Dash answered. "Oh, so do you and your boyfriend have any friends?" Tinkerbell asked. Tammy and Felix picked up a bowl of salad and they added a sentence. "Yes, Blitz and I have friends, but Blitz has friends who are boyfriends with my best friends, and they are my best friends since my first best friend brought all of us together when we were just freshman," Dash informed the girls about her friends, but that got Tammy confused.

"Why are you asking about how many friends I have? Because my best friend brought me and the other girls in the friendship all together?" Dash asked Tammy when she was thinking about what happened with Dash's life. "We really want to know about this 'Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal' and the information to this dance," Ariel and Eric informed. This caused Dash to gasp when she heard 'Prince and Princess of The Fall Formal' from Ariel and Eric, it resulted Dash dropping her bowl of salad all over Tammy. "Oh god, sorry it's just, knowing about the information about the Fall Formal is a really bad idea," Rainbow Dash spoke worried. "Really? Why's that?" Ariel asked Rainbow Dash.

"Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor wants to be Fall Formal Prince and Princess, but Andrea and Andrew gets voted for being the Prince and Princess since they care so much," Rainbow Dash answered Ariel when they walked to the cafeteria lady. "So, Amber and Richard want to become a Fall Formal Prince and Princess just to get attention, but Andrea and Andrew gets voted to be Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal? That's ridiculous that Amber and Richard losing while Andrea and Andrew win," Sofia asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, it's ridiculous, and just wait 'til we get to Blitz," Dash answered Sofia. They walked where Dash and Blitz sit, and Blitz was waiting for Rainbow Dash at their table. "Hey Dashie, I have been saving this seat for you," Blitz spoke to Dash.

Dash sat next to Blitz and the others were there at different seats. "The girls and I are wondering more about the Princess of the Fall Formal and…" Tammy explained to Dash and Blitz about the first part of the sentence. "…And the boys and I wondering about the Prince of the Fall Formal and…" Felix answered the other part.

When he was about to finish, Blitz choked on some food and Dash tried to save him. "Choker, we have a choker here," Jack Frost shouted when he saw Rainbow Blitz choking on food. Soon, Andrea got out of her spot where she eats and began to run. She got up on the table, flew in the air to Blitz, and, as soon as she was behind the said choker, she grabbed Blitz by the chest and squeezed him until the food was out of his throat. After that happened, Blitz was feeling better and he hugged Andrea again for saving him.

"(Cough) Thanks Andrea, you saved my life," Blitz thanked Andrea for saving her from almost dying. "You are welcome Blitz, I'm always there for you," Andrea gave Blitz an answer. Andrea walked away and went back to her seat. "Whoa, how did she know how to save your life?" Sofia asked Blitz. "Oh, she had a health class a few years ago and kept that skill just in case something like this happened," Blitz answered to Sofia's question and he began to eat nervously from the words from Tammy and Felix.

"But, Blitz also has an explanation for choking like that, right sweetheart?" Dash asked Blitz an important question. Blitz stopped eating and looked at her girlfriend with worried eyes to show how scared he really is. "Yes darling, I do have an explanation for choking like I did back there," Blitz answered to Dash. "So, why did you choke when we asked about the Fall Formal?" Sofia and James asked in unison. "Amber and Richard want to become a Princess and Prince instead of our best friends, Andrea and Andrew," Blitz answered.

"And when they try to win, Amber and Richard would get a tantrum while Andrea and Andrew would win every competition," Rainbow Dash answered, "Amber always loses because she cares about herself and no one else, and my friend Andrea wins since she cares about everyone but herself." "And Richard loses because he cares about himself and no one else, and Andrew wins for he cares about everyone but himself," Blitz informed the others. During their conversation, Tammy and Felix were hearing what Andrea and Andrew do.

"Why is Andrea the princess?" Tammy and Vanellope asked Dash about Andrea being princess. "From when we were all freshmen, she was very shy and scared to talk to anyone else," Dash answered. "Andrea was about to speak to us about who she is when the principal came in. Yen Sid said that all of us needs to treat Andrea with love since she's his daughter. When we heard that, we treated Andrea as if she was simply a human," Blitz answered again. "Well, what about Andrew? Why was he chosen for the crown as prince?" Felix and Ralph asked Blitz. "Andrew's parents are Vice- Principal Sora and Kairi Key," Dash added. "And that is why we vote for Andrew because he is Andrea's boyfriend," Blitz added, "He was a big help to all the boys in the school and a threat to Richard Valtor. Andrew is the best man there is, which is why he is the most popular boy in school."

"What about Andrea? What does she do with Andrew?" Tinkerbell and Terence asked. "Both of them are boyfriend and girlfriend ever since they both kissed in their third dance which was the Valentine Day Dance, where we choose a Prince and Princess of love," Dash answered Tink and Terence. Rainbow Dash pulled out a photo of her, Carrie Ramos, and Andrea Garcia in a picture and making faces in the picture; Andrea rolling her eyes, Carrie pulling her eyes and her tongue out, and Dash had her tongue out and two fingers out.

"So, they became a couple at what time?" Tammy asked Dash. "They became a couple when we were freshmen and they finally kissed at the dance, Andrea made her move which was leaning into Andrew as they danced," Dash answered. Tammy's eyes were surprised when she heard Andrea's name. "Why did Andrea do that? Is she in love with him? Or did she do that because they were on a date?" Felix asked Blitz how Andrea treated Andrew. "Oh, it is very simple since we were there when it happened," Dash answered. "You know how Andrea and Andrew kissed? How did they kiss and become a couple?" Tammy asked Dash. Blitz answered for his girlfriend and he answered, "Yeah, and it sort of happened when we were freshman since it was two years ago when my girlfriend brought her friend, Andrea Garcia, to a Valentine's Day Dance with our old friend, Carrie…"

* * *

 _Flashback ~ November 17, 2014_

 _The music was playing, people were all dancing or at the snack bar. Soon, at the entrance of the party, there were three girls at the entrance as they were admiring all of the decorations. Andrea smiled at the people and noticed that she sees one of her friend's dates that are waiting for her friends, Rainbow Dash and Carrie Ramos._

" _Dash, I see your boyfriend Blitz by the snack bar, and he looks very Dash-ing in his new tuxedo over there," Andrea informed Dash that he sees Blitz as she made a pun. "That was a good one Andi, and thanks for telling me about that, see ya soon," Dash laughed as Andrea spotted her boyfriend. "Okay, and take care, don't forget that you're true love has to love you with respect and compassion for you," Andrea reminded Dash, resulting her friend with a smile on her face. "And Carrie, I see your boyfriend Carlos over at the snack bar too, and he looks like he is at the table and looking for you," Andrea informed Carrie that she sees Carlos and she is very calm that she is happy for Andrea's help._

" _Thank you Andrea, and I am still sorry about what happened in seventh grade about my prank, everything that Amber told me that I thought was going to be an ordinary student and I had a feeling that it was going to be you, and… I am so sorry (Sniffles)," Carrie cried to Andrea what happened years ago. "Shh, don't cry Carrie, I am proud of you for telling me the truth about what happened all those years. You stood up and said that it was you who made the prank, and I will always be there for you no matter what Carrie, even if you are in danger when facing Amber Heartless," Andrea informed Carrie to never doubt herself._

" _And I will promise that I will always protect you at all times, and not over-protective like some parents to their children, but I will be here for you no matter what," Carrie promised Andrea. Carrie walked away and ran to her boyfriend, Carlos, as she started to clean herself up from all that crying. Andrea walked to a table and started to look at the people at the dance with their boyfriends or girlfriends and sees everyone having a good time. Andrea saw a spark in her eyes and wondered about her powers._

 _Andrea questioned to herself: why she was ever born with powers? Why she was ever born with super natural powers? And of why was she raised normal with powers coursing through her veins? She took out a picture of her dad standing behind her with funny faces as Andrea made a funny face to her father._

 _Flashback ~ Part 1_

* * *

"Wait a minute, let me think this through: you and Carrie are best friends to Andrea Garcia?" Sofia asked Dash. Dash nodded as she started to pick up her locket (since the locket was a precious gift made by Andrea) and showed it to the girls. She opened her locket and she showed them a picture of her, Carrie, and Andrea in their young age when they were friends. In the picture, all three of them were making faces; Dash was looking like a chimpanzee, Carrie was looking like a fish in the sea, and Andrea placed her fingers out and stick her tongue out and was pretending to act silly in the picture. "That was you as a freshman?" Tink and Terence asked Dash. "Yeah, and this was a picture that Andrea took when we were young. The picture was when we were twelve, but Andrea was thirteen and taller than us, but she didn't care, because she said that even though everyone is a different age or height, we are still friends. From that day, her dad told everyone that no matter if you are older, younger, short, tall, or at a different level, you are still friends with the people you met," Dash answered. Tammy and Felix were shocked that Andrea made that statement and that everyone decided that it is okay if you are different, you can still be friends with the people you met.

Dash placed her locket back around her neck and kept it with her forever to remind her that her friend, Andrea, showed her the right path to a bright future. "Andrea never loses sight in anyone from her friends or her family when it comes to her powers. Caroline and I have experienced Andrea's powers in a phenomenon when we were little and we thought that she was pulling a prank on us with her powers in Kinder," Dash informed. "And Andrew never loses sight in anyone from his friends or family when it comes to his own non-natural life. Carlos and I experienced Andrew's powers when we were kids since we thought that he was pulling a prank on the two of us with his supernatural powers in Kinder," Blitz informed.

"H-H-how do you know about Andrea's powers?" Sofia and Ariel asked Dash. "Oh, we knew about it for years. Andrea had her powers when she was in Kinder and she didn't even noticed her powers kicking in. In my memories, Kinder was also the day that Carrie and I met Andrea, and we thought she was messing around with the two of us until everything was sorted," Dash answered. "A-A-A-and h-h-how do you know about Andrew's powers?" James and Eric asked Blitz. "For a long time, Andrew had powers when he was in Kinder too, and he never noticed that he had his powers kicked in. To our opinion, that time was also the day we met Andrew and we thought he was messing with us, until it was settled properly," Blitz answered. "Andrea was sort of a special girl and Andrew was sort of a spiritual man," Blitz added. Tammy and Felix were surprised that Andrea and Andrew had their powers when they were in this dimension and both of Andrea and Andrew made friends. Tammy was thinking of Andrea and Felix was also thinking of Andrew.

"Andrea was sort of a confused girl during Kindergarten," Dash added. "And Andrew was sort of a confused boy during Kindergarten like me when I was young. That experience I had was just like how Andrea met Dash and Carrie," Blitz added. When they said that, Tammy and Felix were thinking if Andrea and Andrew are the prince and princess.

* * *

 _~ Flashback in Kinder with Andrea, Carrie, and Dash ~_

" _Like the sun, and blue skies. Like summer nights and fireflies," young Andrea was singing her special song, and it was a country song. As she was singing, a girl with rainbow hair came with a brown haired girl with a couple of crayon marks on her face, and these girls were really mad at Andrea. The said girl saw them coming to her in a mess. "HEY, what did you do to us? Did you use strings to fool us that you did it?" Rainbow Dash, asked Andrea if she did it. "Yeah, why are you making fun of us?" Caroline asked Andrea a question too. "Huh, w-w-what are you talking about? I was just coloring in a picture and singing my special song," Andrea asked Dash and Carrie. The teacher came to Andrea to see what was going on with them and what the problem was. "What is the problem here girls? And why are you mad?" the teacher asked. "Apparently this girl had pulled a prank on us," Carrie answered. "Maybe she did it by accident or didn't know," the teacher explained to Dash and Carrie about Andrea's innocent. Andrea walked up to Dash and Carrie and gave them a gift. "I'm sorry Dash and Carrie, I just didn't know," Andrea apologized to them as she gave them a gift. When they saw her face of honesty, Dash and Carrie smiled nicely to Andrea. As they looked down, they saw she made gifts for them, and accepted their gifts. "Apology accepted Andi, we are sorry for accusing you," Dash and Carrie apologized to Andrea as they began to hug. When they stopped hugging, Andrea had a feeling that she can tell them a secret. "Can you two keep a secret?" Andrea asked. "Yes, we can," Dash informed Andrea that they can keep a secret. "Well… My daddy says that I have to trust someone with a big secret, and that is… I have magical powers, and that must've been why you two are a mess," Andrea told them about her powers. When she told the girls her big secret, she saw they were awestruck, but Dash and Carrie smiled and kept all of her secrets a hush-hush as they began to play with Andrea._

 _Andrea smiled at them and gave them a bit of advice if they make friends, "Never judge a book by its cover, it's the contents of the pages that matter." Rainbow Dash and Carrie smiled and gave Andrea a thumbs up so they will be best friends forever._

 _~ Flashback in Kinder with Andrew, Carlos, and Blitz ~_

" _Like the sun, and blue skies. Like summer nights and fireflies," Andrew was singing his special song his parents sang to him. As he was singing, a boy with rainbow hair came with a brown haired boy and a couple of crayon marks on her face, and these girls were really mad at Andrew. The said boy saw them coming and sees them coming to him with stains. "HEY, what did you do to us? Did you use strings to fool us," Rainbow Blitz, asked Andrew if he did it. "Yeah, why are you making fun of us?" Carlos had asked Andrew. As Carlos finished, Blitz slapped Andrew on the face to give them an answer, resulting Andrew to cry. "Huh, w-w-what are you talking about? I was just coloring in a picture and singing a song that is lovely," Andrew asked Blitz and Carlos as he continued to cry. The teacher came to Andrew to see what the problem was. "What is the problem here? And why are you mad?" the teacher asked. "Apparently this boy had pulled a prank on us," Carlos answered. "Maybe he did it by accident or didn't know," the teacher explained to Blitz and Carlos about Andrew's innocent. Andrew walked up to Blitz and Carlos and gave them a gift. "I'm sorry Blitz and Carlos, I just didn't know," Andrew apologized to them as he gave them a gift. When they saw his face of honesty, Blitz and Carlos smiled nicely to Andrew. As they looked down, they saw he made gifts for them, and accepted their gifts. "Apology accepted Andy, we are sorry," Blitz and Carlos apologized to Andrew as they began to hug. When they stopped hugging, Andrew had a feeling that he can tell them a secret. "Can you two keep a secret?" Andrew asked. "Yes, we can," Blitz informed Andrew that they can keep a secret. "Well… My mom and dad says that I to trust a few people special to learn about my secret, and that is… I have magical powers, and that must've been why you two have drawings on your faces," Andrew told them about her powers. Blitz and Carlos kept all of his secrets a hush-hush and they began to play with Andrew._

 _Andrew smiled at them and gave them a quote that they will remember her when summer comes in the future, "The magic of friendship doesn't just exists in the town, it's everywhere and is in any dimension that you will see." Rainbow Blitz and Carlos smiled and gave Andrew a thumbs up so they will be best friends forever._

 _~ Flashback over ~_

* * *

"And we didn't even know that her powers kick in. Her father told the principals of all schools that Andrea has special needs. Soon, we forgot that past, then we became best friends forever," Dash added. Tammy and Vanellope were both surprised and shocked of Andrea. "And we didn't even know that his powers kick in. His parents told the principals of all schools that Andrew has special needs. After everything, we forgot the past, then we became best friends forever," Blitz added the last part. Felix and Ralph were both surprised and shocked of Andrew. "Except for Carrie and Carlos, who were ex-henchmen of Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor, and started to give them gifts, such as letters, flowers, a special invite, and a pet to show they are sorry from the bottom of their hearts since they are disgraced of their actions," Blitz added.

"Any who, during the dance, Andrea and Andrew met in the dance in their freshman year, both Andrew and Andrea fell in love when their shared special song played, and Andrea felt a spark coming from her heart with Andrew as they were dancing. Dash and I saw her and Andrew on the dance floor," Blitz began his memory of Andrea and Andrew, resulting for Tammy and Felix listening to their story, the others listened too. "Andrea and Andrew weren't sure when they got to the party that night. Andrea sat at the table all alone and she was… well, bored to tears and was about to get up from her chair and walk away from listening to a song that ended her and Andrew together…"

* * *

 _Flashback ~ November 17, 2014_

" _Boys we want to introduce you guys to our best friend, Andrea Garcia, the daughter of the best principal that raised her," Carrie informed the team. "We have a problem Carrie… Have you seen Andrea anywhere?" Rainbow Dash asked Carrie while looking around. Carrie and Dash were looking for Andrea when she was sitting down on a chair and out of sight. "No, I-I-I don't, all I see her anywhere," Carrie answered Dash when she didn't see Andrea._

" _You're telling us, we can't find Andrew Garcia, the son of two vice-principals," Blitz told the girls. "Yeah, he was the best guy for any friend. He also forgave me when I gave him everything that he never requested, but I did it anyway, and it was for a reason," Carlos admitted. "Your friends with the son of the vice-principals?" Dash asked Blitz. "Yes, I am, and he and I are true, true friends when we were young," Blitz answered to Dash. Dash and Blitz looked into each other's eyes and froze without making a noise. Blitz started to grab Dash and started to dance with her, and Dash felt the urge to dance with him as he held her hand. Meanwhile with Andrea, she was watching Dash and Blitz and saw that Dash was about to make a move. With Andrew, he was watching his friend and saw that Blitz is dancing with a girl that he never seen before, and when he was watching Dash and Blitz, he spotted a girl that he saw from the crowd and their moving._

 _Andrea was about to leave the dance when she didn't have anything better to do. But, when she was about to, someone bumped to Andrea. She looked up and saw it was Blitz' and Carlos' friend, Andrew. He was bored as well when he didn't have anything better to do. But when he bumped into her, he saw that the girl was beautiful._

" _Uh… Miss, would you like to dance with me? If you don't want to, then I understand since my mom had clearly said that I can't interfere with a girl's thoughts and mom states that I shouldn't say anything really clueless… (Mumbles) Like what I am doing," Andrew asked Andrea. "Sure, I will dance with you…" Andrea answered to Andrew and he doesn't know what to say but to give her his name. "Andrew, my name is Andrew Key, and I'm a son of the vice-principals of our high school," Andrew introduced himself to Andrea. "What a coincidence, my name is Andrea Carìs Garcia, and I am a daughter of the principal of Fantasia High," Andrea introduced to Andrew. Andrew was shock with surprise that he is meeting a student that has a parent who works with his parents. Andrew gently grabbed Andrea's hand, but, as he grabbed her hand, he felt like if he really met Andrea before. Andrea lifted her dress and started to walk like a princess and Andrew started to pose like a prince. When Andrea and Andrew made a pose before dancing to their special song, and before they started to begin, they felt like they were meant to be. Andrea and Andrew started to dance the night away and they also started to look into each other's eyes. Soon, Andrew and Andrea danced to the song, even though they didn't know how to dance. "You dance really well and you look really beautiful in the midnight light," Andrew complimented Andrea. Andrea started to blush after Andrew commented her. "Thanks, you look dashing than any boy that tried to ask me out," Andrea told him a better compliment. Andrew and Andrea were embracing each other as they continue to dance. When they continued to dance, they both felt a spark of love between each other. Andrew and Andrea blushed and for some reason, they must've fallen in love. Soon, Andrea and Andrew leaning in closely, eyes began to close as they were about to touch lips. While this was going on, Dash and Blitz finally found Andrew and Andrea, but caused them to witness their friends kissing. Dash fell into tears as she cried into Blitz's tuxedo and he didn't mind a bit. Andrew and Andrea broke away from the kiss and started to hold on to each other while they were still dancing to their special love song._

 _Flashback ~ Part 2_


	8. Andrea and Andrew Information

"Andrea and Andrew did WHAT?!" Sofia, James, Ariel, Belle and Tinker Bell asked Dash and Blitz, furiously. Dash and Blitz pulled out a picture, which had Andrea and Andrew in the picture with the crown and tiara on their heads, to answer them. "I can't believe Andrea was princess and Andrew was prince, but how did they become prince and princess?" Vanellope and Ralph asked in unison. "Andrea helped Jack, Hiccup, and Po, the one and only Mistreated Trio, when they had a problem Tooth, Astrid, and Tigress, who were picking on them for no reason," Dash answered. "And Andrew stopped Tooth, Astrid, and Tigress, the Drama bullies, and ever since they stopped the bullying, anyone who thinks they are better all think twice of the dire consequences," Blitz answered.

"Andrea never liked the most popular girl in the school, and that girl goes by the name Elsa Arendelle. The said girl also has ha sister named Anna Arendelle, but the sisters are not on the 'Great friends' list Andrea made. Andrea is not someone who wants to talk with backstabbing students," Blitz answered for Felix and Ralph about something else. "And the reason is that we vote for Andrea and Andrew is that Amber and Richard tricks unsuspected victims who would want hope and what rumors were being said, but Andrea and Andrew told them the real truth of what might happen in someone's life," Dash informed.

"Is there anyone else that Andrea and Andrew helped?" Ariel and Eric asked Dash and Blitz of the help Andrea and Andrew did. "Yeah, and by anyone else, we literally mean the entire school body. Everyone, especially the crew of Amber and Richard, adore Andrea and Andrew," Blitz answered.

"There are the Flynn, Rapunzel and the Athletes…" Rainbow Dash began as the team saw some teenagers from the Athletes table. What they saw was that the students looked just like their friends from the Disney Kingdom: Simba, Taran, John Smith, Aladdin, Phillip, Li Shang, Naveen Maldonia, Eugene, Peter Pan, Nala, Eilowny, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Aurora, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Jane Darling.

"The people you see call themselves the Fantasia High Disney: Simba, Taran, John Smith, Aladdin, Phillip, Shang, Naveen, Eugene, Peter Pan, Nala, Eilowny, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Aurora, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Jane Darling, etc.," Rainbow Blitz added as he started to continue.

"Merida and the Fashionistas…" continued Rainbow Blitz as the team saw the second group from the Fashionistas table. What they also saw was that the students looked just like their friends from the Pixar Kingdom: Woody, Buzz, Dash Parr, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Flik, Jessie, Bo Peep, Violet Parr, Boo, Celia Mae, and Atta.

"The teens you see call themselves the Fantasia High Pixar: Woody Pride, Buzz, Dash Parr, James P. Sullivan, Michael Wazowski, Flik Invent, Jessie Pride, Bo Peep, Violet Parr, Mary Boo, Celia Mae, Atta, etc.," Rainbow Dash added as she continued.

"Jack Frost, Hiccup and the Drama Club…" added Rainbow Dash as the team saw the third group from the Drama table. What they saw were the same people who looked like their friends from the DreamWorks Kingdom: Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost, Johnathan, Barry Benson, Megamind, Minion, Shrek Ogre, Alex, Rodney, Astrid, Tooth, Mavis, Vanessa, Roxanne Ritchi, Susan, Fiona, Gia, and Rita.

"The teens you see call themselves the Fantasia High DreamWorks: Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost, Johnathan, Barry Benson, Megamind, Minion, Shrek Ogre, Alex, Rodney, Astrid, Tooth, Mavis, Vanessa, Roxanne Ritchi, Susan, Fiona, Gia, Rita, etc.," Rainbow Blitz informed as he talked again.

"Danny and the Eco-Teens…" continued Rainbow Blitz as the team saw the fourth group from the Eco-Teens table. What they see at the table were the same people that they met in Fantasia: Danny Fenton, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Spongebob Squarepants, Tucker Foley, Aang, Sokka, Manny Rivera, Sky, Sam Manson, Cindy Vortex, Tootie, Sandy Cheeks, Valerie Grey, Katara, Suki, Frida Suárez, and Bloom.

"The people you see call themselves the Fantasia High Nickelodeon: Danny Fenton, James Isaac Neutron, Timothy Turner, Spongebob Squarepants, Tucker Foley, Aang, Sokka, Manny Rivera, Sky, Sam Manson, Cindy Vortex, Tootie, Sandy Cheeks, Valerie Grey, Katara, Suki, Frida Suárez, Bloom, etc.," Dash added before continuing again.

"Benjamin Tennyson and the Techies..." added Rainbow Dash as the team saw the fifth group from the Techies table. What they saw were the same people they met in Fantasia: Johnny Test, Dukey, Ben Ten, Kevin Levin, Kid Flash, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Manny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Sissy, Missy, Ester, Gwen Tennyson, Jinx, Starfire, Bumblebee, Raven, Helen, Brittany Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanore.

"Those crazies you see call themselves the Fantasia High Cartoon Network: Johnny Test, Dukey, Ben Ten, Kevin Levin, Kid Flash, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Sissy, Missy, Ester, Gwen Tennyson, Jinx, Starfire, Bumblebee, Raven, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanore, etc.," Rainbow Blitz added before speaking again.

"Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and the Rockers, that's our group…" continued Rainbow Blitz as the team saw the sixth group from the Rockers table, where Dash and Blitz come from. What they saw were the exact same group they met back in Fantasia: Sunset Glare, Dusk Shine, Elusive, AJ, Butter-scotch, Bubble Berry, Lucky, Squirt, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Cookie, Strudel, and Spines.

"The people you see are our friends and we call ourselves the Fantasia High Hasbro: Sunset Glare, Dusk Shine, Elusive, AJ, Butter-scotch, Bubble Berry, Lucky, Squirt, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Cookie, Strudel, Spines, etc.," Dash informed the others with a smile before getting back on topic.

"Then there are Flint Lockwood and the Choir…" added Dash as the team saw the seventh group from the Choir table. What they saw were the same people that they met back in Fantasia: Flint Lockwood, Gru, Clumsy, Grumpy, Ted, Wybie, Norman, Cody Maverick, Boog, Sam Sparks, Lucy, Smurfette, Vexy, Audrey, Coraline, Aggie, Lani Aliikai, and Ursa.

"Those kids you see call themselves the Fantasia High Sony Pictures: Flint Lockwood, Gru, Clumsy, Grumpy, Ted, Wybie, Norman, Cody Maverick, Boog, Sam Sparks, Lucy, Smurfette, Vexy, Audrey, Coraline, Aggie, Lani Aliikai, Ursa, etc.," Blitz added to the others.

* * *

Felix and Tammy both noticed that the Fantasia High Disney are just like the people back in Fantasia when they came with Ralph and Vanellope, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High Disney was Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert, and Rapunzel of Corona. They were shocked to find out that their friends were teenagers in the alternate world as Eugene and Rapunzel were there in the world leading the Athletes.

Ralph and Vanellope both have noticed that the Fantasia High Pixar are just like the people back in Fantasia when they came in after Tammy and Felix came in the new team, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High Pixar was their close friend and archer, Merida of DunBroch. They were shocked to find out that their good friend was a teenager in the alternate world as the Merida they see was leading the Fashionistas.

Ariel and Eric had noticed that the Fantasia High DreamWorks are just like the people back in Fantasia when they assembled the team, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High DreamWorks was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Jackson Overland Frost. They were shocked to find out that their friends were teenagers in the alternate world with Hiccup leading the Drama Club as the captain with Jack Frost as his second-in-command to lead the Drama Club.

Sofia and James noticed that the Fantasia High Nickelodeon are just like their friends back in Fantasia when they came in, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon was Danny Fenton, Korra, Dudley Puppy, Frankie Stein. They were shocked to find out that their friends were teenagers in the alternate world with Danny Fenton as captain of the group of teenagers and tells them what to do, Korra as the second-in-command to help Danny out with the rest of the teenagers who are in the way of the leader, Dudley Puppy as the muscle man of the group, and Frankie Stein as the peacekeeper to break up the fights and bring peace towards other people.

Tinker Bell and Terence noticed that the Fantasia High Cartoon Network are just like the people back in Fantasia when they assembled the team, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High Cartoon Networks was Benjamin Tennyson, Omnitrix Alien Hero. They were shocked to find out that their friend was a teenager in the alternate world with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson as the captain of the Fantasia High Cartoon Network.

Both of Belle and Adam noticed that the Fantasia High Hasbro are just like the people back in Fantasia when they assembled the team, even going so far as to find out that the leader of the Fantasia High Hasbro was Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. They were shocked to find out that their friends were teenagers in the alternate world with Sunset Shimmer as the noble leader who does the right thing and Twilight Sparkle as the peacekeeper, to keep others from fighting with other students, and the bookworm, so they can find out what they need and what big words they need to translate.

The rest of the students in the school were similar to the rest of the people that live the different parts of Fantasia, just like the students who have purple hair, students who are total klutz, and so many more kids. "What is the mascot of this high school?" Tammy and Vanellope asked Dash in unison. "Oh, well, the Fantasia High Mascot is one of the best: the Dragon Rider, to show we can be who we want to be," Dash answered. "What is the Fantasia High School Motto?" Ariel and Belle asked in unison.

"This school's motto are actually two mottos:

' _Never judge a book by its cover, it's the contents of the pages that counts'_

' _The magic of friendship is inside everyone we know and love'_

Those are the mottos that we follow to this day," Blitz answered to Ariel and Belle. "How did Andrea and Andrew get their votes?" Sofia and Tinker Bell asked Dash about the dance.

"Everyone trusts both of them since Andrea and Andrew helps everyone in need, assists the homeless orphans when they needed a home, care for the children who need love, help the adults who are in the hospital, and a few more good deeds Andrea and Andrew do to help, because if anyone is caught taking advantage of Andrea and Andrew by using them as tools to get what they want, then they will be placed in detention, suspended from school, expelled from school, or even prison," Dash answered.

"And why is everyone like this, separated from each other, afraid of being manipulated, being scared of Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor, the high school's bullies, and adore Andrea and Andrew, the high school sweetheart and diamond in the rough?" Eric and Adam asked Blitz. "Maybe it was different at your old alma mater, but here, at Fantasia High, everyone sticks to their own kind since we can't mistake one another from someone else who looks a lot like us, but looks totally different from us," Blitz answered.

"But, there are two things that everyone from the Fantasia High Disney, Fantasia High Pixar, Fantasia High DreamWorks, Fantasia High Nickelodeon, Fantasia High Cartoon Network, Fantasia High Hasbro, and Fantasia High Sony Pictures," Dash added, then continued, "We all have to follow them until we are free from the Heartless and Valtor Curse that has been upon us in a long time." "One, Andrea and Andrew tries so hard to make sure that Amber and Richard don't have any more plans to get rid of them. Both Andrea and Andrew know that they will be here to protect this school until we graduate," Blitz informed the group.

"Why is that?" Tinkerbell asked Blitz, "What is so important about knowing Andrea and Andrew will protect everyone one once you graduate from school?" "Because, with Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor, Fantasia High's Devil Bullies, alive and around, we have to be careful when we are in school. Everyone tries not be near Amber or Richard when they pass by or try not to make eye contact with Heartless or Valtor," Blitz answered.

"The other detail is that everyone knows that Andrea and Andrew are gonna rule this school like a true prince and princess until we graduate, because they are who they are: The Diamonds in the Rough, the School Sweethearts, the Best Looking Couple, the Saviors of the School, and many other names for their duo nicknames," Rainbow Dash informed the girls.

"We have to protect them from Amber and Richard since they are all their parents have. If anything happened to Andrea, then Yen Sid will have no choice but to bow at Amber's feet, and if anything were to ever happen to Andrew, his parents will go against their will and bow at the mercy of Richard," Dash added what might happen.

"Not if we can fix and find out about this," Felix and Ralph answered to Dash and Blitz. Sofia and Tink held an apple in their hands and took a bite out of it. Dash and Blitz ate their salad and were looking at the teens in a confused look.

Tammy and Felix were about to eat their apples when they remembered something that they had to do before the next task. Calhoun and Felix remembered that they were with Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz for one reason: To find information about the Fall Formal; and adding to their list is a new task: Protect Andrea and Andrew from certain destruction of Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor.

"By the way, Tammy and I have one more question to ask of you two. Is that okay?" Felix asked Rainbow Blitz and Rainbow Dash. The said rainbow-haired boy and girl looked at each other with a confused expression on their face. That was when the others started to pick up their trays and wait outside for Tammy and Felix. "We'll see ya outside, Felix and Calhoun," Ralph told his friend and his wife (girlfriend to cover up their real self). "See ya," Vanellope said as she left with Ralph and the gang. The others follow pursuit in hopes of Tammy and Felix find more data and information about the Fall Formal Dance coming up.

As soon as they left, Calhoun and Felix were facing Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz in the same table. Tammy and Felix looked at each other before facing both Rainbow-haired teenagers again. Rainbow Dash broke the silence and spoke, "What kind of question you want to talk to us about, Tammy and Felix?" "Well, we want to know this: where do we find the boss and the co-boss of the Party Planning Committee?" Tammy asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Ralph and Vanellope were waiting for Tammy and Felix while they were talking with Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz about the Party Planning Committee. With the gang, they were waiting for almost a few minutes until Calhoun and Felix came out of the cafeteria and started walking toward them.

"Calhoun," Vanellope shouted to her friend, "What took so long?" "Well, we were talking with Rainbow Dash and Blitz for a while after the silent moment that was upon us. But, when Dash finally spoke up, we finally got some information where the Party-Planning Committee are right now," Calhoun answered.

* * *

"So, now that you found out where we are going to find the Party Planning Committee, so us the way to the big guy," Eric requested Calhoun. As said, they started walking to the gymnasium where the whole Fall Formal will take place. As they walked to the gymnasium to find the male and female of the Party Planning Committee, Ralph started up a conversation. "Well, what did Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz say?" Ralph asked Felix about the people who is in charge of the Committee.

"Both Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz said that Mr. Party-Planning-Committee is in the gym, getting the whole place ready for the Fall Formal," Tammy came to the girls and told them what she found out. "What else did the Rainbow Rocker Duo said about him?" Terence asked Tammy what else they needed to know.

"Rainbow Dash informed me and Felix that he would be in the gymnasium. In addition, she said that he and another person are boyfriend and girlfriend, which would mean that the other person Das was informing us was a girl," Tammy answered Ralph where the people for the Party Planning Committee is.

The others were confused by this, then Belle asked, "Why did Rainbow say 'another person' and the Party Planning Committee instead of their real names?" This caused Felix to shrug off the topic about the little conversation and moved on. "Let's just get going and find the leader of the Party Planning Committee," Felix told the others.

"Right, we have to find the guy of the party planning and ask him about the Fall Formal," Tammy agreed with her husband. "And did Rainbow Dash or Blitz told you who the guy looks like?" Sofia asked Tammy.

"Yes, they said that the boy is the leader of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon and the girl is their Leader of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon's girlfriend. Which meant that they were saying to look for Danny Fenton and his girlfriend," Tammy answered Sofia. Tammy and Vanellope were next to Felix and Ralph with the other boys and girls who were walking with them to the gymnasium, and they grabbed a snack with them just in case they were hungry.

The girls and the boys walked in the gym and they saw all of the decorations for the Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal and when they all got in the middle, somebody screamed loud enough to close their ears up.


	9. Meeting Danny, Sam, Lilo, and Stitch

"INCOMING!" a boy shouted out loud, and quite loud for the team to hear at the right time, because as the shout was heard, they saw all the colorful streamers falling from the air and onto the floor. The decorations of yellow, red, blue, white and orange came from the air inside the gymnasium and fell on top of Tammy, Felix, Vanellope, Ralph and the others when they ducked to the floor.

They moved from the tangled decorations on top of them and stood back up to find out where the shouting came from in the gymnasium. But, as they walked to wherever the streamers came from in the first place, they saw a boy with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes like the color in the ice; who in fact was actually the Party Planning Committee boss and the Fantasia High Nickelodeon Leader and Captain, who was Ralph's friend. The team mates didn't even know who the raven-haired-boy was, well, except for Ralph, who knew exactly who he is.

Wreck-It Ralph knew that the boy with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes was actually a half-human/half-ghost hybrid man named Daniel James Fenton, but his friends just call him by his simple nickname, Danny Fenton. And Ralph knew him when they ran into each other as they were going to watch the same movie, and after that time at the movies, both Danny and Ralph became best friends.

And when the girls saw that there was another raven-black haired girl with light purple eyes and a few hair up in a ponytail; who in fact was actually the Leader of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon Group's girlfriend and the Co-Party Planning Committee next to Danny, and she was also a close friend of Vanellope. The girls have no idea who the girl next to the boy was except for Vanellope who knew exactly who that girl was, and she was Samantha Manson, but her friends just call her Sam Manson; she was also Danny Fenton's girlfriend, fiancé, and future wife. Or, in this case, ex-girlfriend and ex- fiancé, cause Vanellope was friends with Sam Manson, key word 'was'. This was because Vanellope thought that her friend loved Danny for who he is, but she found out that she was only in love with Danny's newfound richness (in the alternate world, Danny lost his family and lived with Vlad, who treated him like a son he never had, making both of the men happy to have a family as father and son; but in Fantasia he lost his family and lived with Yen Sid until he is old enough to live on his own at the right age), causing Vanellope to lost all friendship with the girl.

"Hi, my name is Tamora Calhoun, but you may call me Tammy," Tammy introduced herself to Danny, without revealing she was not from his world. "And I'm Felix Cortez Jr., I was named after my father, we were wondering where we can find the Fantasia High Nickelodeon Leader and his girlfriend and the boss of the Party Planning Committee," Felix asked Danny Fenton where they can find the manager of the occupation of a Party Planning Committee. "Oh, that is easy, I am the Boss of the Party Planning Committee, Captain of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon Group and a fiancé to a woman I'm going to marry," Danny introduced himself to the boys and girls that were behind him, even whispering something to Ralph, "Even though I am gay and I'm not into girls anymore." Ralph knew that Danny was using his devious look to make them guess his name, and also knew that whispering something to him means that he has dark secrets that no one has ever known.

"I believe they call you Daniel James Fenton, or Danny to make it much simpler and works out perfectly, right?" Ralph asked Danny his name. "Yep, that is my full name and I am the Head of the Party Planning Committee. I became the Leader of the Fantasia High Nickelodeon team since I have been loyal my whole life, Mr. Handsome," Danny answered to Ralph on what his purpose is in the Committee and to the FHN (Fantasia High Nickelodeon), resulting, after calling Ralph Mr. Handsome, Ralph to frown at the name he has been called.

Upon realizing that there are some people in the gymnasium, Sam walked over to Danny (her boyfriend that she loves only because he has a rich father) and cling to his arm (to show that he belongs to her) and smiled at the people in front of her. At meeting the team, Sam gave them a small bow. "Hi, are you here to sign up to run against Andrea and Andrew to replace them and become the new prince and princess of the Fall Formal?" Sam asked Tammy, Felix, and their other friends, causing the team to give her a confusing look. "Actually, we are here to know more about the Fall Formal. You see, we are wondering what it's about," Ariel corrected Sam, who was getting on her nerves now.

"Oh, well, that's simple," Danny began, "Every year, on the day before autumn comes, we hold an extravagant party in honor of celebrating the new season. During that time, we, the party planning committee, decorate the gym with streamers that have the colors of autumn, balloons that shout 'autumn has arrived', and foods with drinks that scream the Festival of Autumn. And after that, we all vote who we chose as the Prince and Princess." That caused the team to look at Danny in awe and shock.

"Anything else… we should know about, sir…?" Belle asked Danny, in a worried tone. "Yes, there is other kinds of positions for the nominees: Second Place (Boy: Knight in Shining Armor; Girl: Lady-In-Waiting), Third Place (Boy: Sorcerer; Girl: Fairy), and Fourth Place (Boy: Jester; Girl: Maid)," Danny informed the teenagers in his presence.

"Whew, that's a relief. Because your friend, or… girlfriend... told us if we were here to run up against two great students in the world, which we have no desire to do so," Sofia informed Danny calmly. "Oh, well… that's okay, ma'am," Danny assured Sofia, but whispered to Ralph, "Besides, I am planning to break up with Sam after the Fall Formal." That caused Ralph to smile at his best bud.

"And you must be Samantha Manson, or Sam Manson to make your name a bit more suitable to your taste, right?" Vanellope asked Sam.

"Yes, that is my full name. And, I'll repeat this one more time, are you going to run against the popular girl, Andrea, the diamond in the rough, Andrew, the evil devil, Amber, and the heartless beast, Richard, which you all wish you did, right?" Sam answered Vanellope, and asked if they were going against the four (two are angels, while the other two are demons) students known in the school.

"To answer your question you asked us… No, we are not here to run against the most beautiful, talented, creative, and caring Andrea Garcia, the most amazing, wonderful, honest, and athletic Andrew Garcia, the most evil, meanest, cruelest, and fearful devil Amber, and the most sinister, heartless, soulless, and demonic beast Richard, in the competition for the crowns. But, let's be totally honest with each other, the crown and tiara belong to us, and they are something taken from our boss's daughter," Sofia gave the 'couple' an answer.

"Oh, so the crown and the tiara, in the Fall Formal Dance, belong to your boss?" Sam asked the team if it was true. "Yeah, the crown belongs to our boss, and we are also here to find two people that have been missing in our bosses life's," Ariel and Belle answered.

"Really?" Sam asked, totally not buying what they are saying. "Yeah, it's the truth. And our boss said that we have to bring his property back and bring his daughter home, along with finding the son of our boss's partners and bring him home too. And we are not leaving without the children of our bosses," Ralph informed the teenagers, causing everyone to look surprised since Ralph has never been this serious since he went to find a metal to be a hero.

"Okay, I believe that, bro," Danny believed, and continued, "By the way, I haven't met you in the school before. And you seem lost to know what the Fall Formal is, since it does start the day after tomorrow, buddy teens." "Oh, that's because all of us, boys and girls, are new. We all had to transfer from our old high school to Fantasia High because we didn't feel wanted at our old school," Ralph answered. "Oh, now I know why you seem so off, different, and very familiar, though now that I am looking at all here in person…" Danny answered as he observed the boys very carefully, then he moved away to look at the boys much better to find out who they remind him of.

"Do guys have a twin that lives in the city, has a lot of friends who looks like those kids, who look exactly like the kids that died years ago?" Danny asked Ralph as he backed up from Ralph and Vanellope, pointed towards them, then pointed at Terence, Eric, Ariel, Belle, and Adam to show what Danny meant from Terence, Eric, Ariel, Belle, and Adam dying.

"Uh… Maybe?" Felix answered, in a confused tone. "Thought so, any who, all you need to know is this: if you go to the voting box and pick your chosen peer for the ballad of Prince of the Fall Formal, and if you vote for my best friends, Andrea Garcia and Andrew Key, then you will set your vote into the box and your vote will do the job," Danny told the boys what to do. Danny gave them a clipboard and a pen to sign all of their names so they can vote for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal for two duos: Andrew Garcia and Andrea Garcia vs Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor. Danny handed the pens to the boys and girls so they can write their names down on the clipboard so they can vote for one of the students running for Princess and Prince of the Fall Formal for the Princess's tiara and Prince's crown.

Danny had the boys and the girls wrote their votes for the students for the Princess and Prince of the Fall Formal, which they were going to write Andrea and Andrew's names for their voting on the ballad. Danny was waiting for the boys and the girls to write their votes, which is needed in order for their vote to let the student become the winners.

Tammy, Felix, and the other boys and girls were writing their names down, but they don't know how to sign their names, well, except Tinkerbell, Terence, James, and Sofia, who wrote their votes in very neatly and perfectly. When they were finished writing, they stopped writing names for Andrea and Andrew being voted. As Danny brought the clipboard to his face, and away from the teenagers, he was shocked to find what he saw with his eyes. "Wow, you guys have _really_ bad hand-writing. It's like you never held a pen, or a pencil, in your life," Danny explained to the team mates what their handwriting looked like. "Heh, well, we haven't had a lot of time to write what we needed, but Sofia here is sweet and she knows how to write her name down," Sofia and Tink answered.

Just as they were done on their votes, the gym door opened and two figures were there and they had something in their arms, which were boxes of drinks for the Fall Formal dance. "Hey, did somebody order a dozen boxes of Fizzy Apple Cider from my family farm? Because my adopted brother and I have an order from somebody named D. Fenton. Is that guy here?" the girl at the entrance asked for Danny.

"That's me, I'm D. Fenton, Danny Fenton to be precise. I was the one who ordered the dozens of Fizzy Apple Cider for the party," Danny answered to the girl of his order of drinks for the Fall Formal. Both the girl and boy that were carrying the bottles of apple cider to the tables, and they were a girl with raven-black hair and a boy with _sky-blue_ hair. Tammy and Felix didn't know who the teenagers (the boy with the sky-blue hair and the girl with raven-black hair) were at all, but Sofia and James knew who they were, because the patterns on their shirts and pants that match the ones that their friends have.

Sofia knew that the girl with raven-black hair was her friend who goes by the name Lilo Pelekai, an intergalactic ambassador of the alien lifeforms in Hawaii. James knew that the boy with the sky-blue hair was actually his alien friend who goes by the name Stitch, an alien who lives with a family that loves him for who he is (which is Lilo's family) (and now, in the alternate world, he's adopted by Lilo and found out that he was part of a bad experiment when Stitch was eleven, now growing up in the same age that allowed him to stay young forever).

Lilo wiped off the sweat that was dripping from her forehead while Stitch was cracking his hands and his neck because of his exercising from carrying the boxes of bottles filled with fizzy apple cider from their family farm. "Brother, are you alright when you were carrying the boxes filled with apple cider?" Lilo asked Stitch. "Bene ego sum fortis," Stitch answered, but he spoke in Latin, since he can't speak English, and not like the Stitch in Fantasia. "Can you bring in the rest of the boxes Uncle Jumba and Uncle Pleakley?" Lilo asked her uncles if they can get the rest of the drinks, since, in Fantasia, Pleakley and Jumba were aliens in human disguises as Lilo's Aunt and Uncle to hide from humans.

"Sure thing, little girl," Jumba answered. "Got it, Lilo, my beloved, and only, niece," Pleakley answered. "Bene opus patre Jumba et patruo Pleakley," Stitch spoke in Latin language that he uses to show his father and uncle with respect.

Lilo picked up one box that covered her uncle's face, and started to walk to a table to put down and take out the cider. But as she was going to an available table to put the ciders down, she saw twelve teenagers in front of her, six boys and six girls, all standing in front of her as she walked to an open table. "Hey, I know who you teenagers are," Lilo told Tammy, Vanellope, Felix, Ralph, and the rest of the gang.

"You do?" Tammy and Felix asked Lilo. When Lilo's arms were getting tired, she walked up to the table to place the box on the table, then she was talking to the teenagers while grabbing a cider to drink. "Sure, you are the new six girls who talked to my friend, Andrea, and you are the new six boys who talked to my other friend, Andrew," Lilo answered.

"Quid tibi hic? tu nostros carissimi, Johannes et Andrew?" Stitch asked Felix and Ralph, but he was still speaking Latin. "Huh? What are you talking about, boy?" Felix and Ralph asked Stitch because they don't understand Stitch.

"Oh, you boys don't know Latin language, I said 'Quid tibi hic? tu nostros carissimi, Johannes et Andrew?' that means, 'What are you all here for? Are you going against our dear friends, Andrea and Andrew?' in Latin, and I have been stuck in speaking Latin my whole life," Stitch told the boys about what he was saying.

"Hey, Lilo, guess what? These twelve teenagers have already made their votes and given it to our friends, Andrea and Andrew. This is totally going to shock both Andrea and Andrew, and get the fury out of Amber and Richard," Danny told Lilo and Stitch what the six boys and girls were all doing in the gymnasium.

Lilo and Stitch were so surprised from Danny's new news, that they spitted out their apple cider from the bottle and wiped their mouth with their hands while Danny blew air into a balloons that caused him to fly in the air. "I think twice about that, boys and girls," Lilo told the team. "Sure, both Andrea and Andrew are going to make sure Amber and Richard don't get into trouble and try to cheat their way in to voting them, but with you guys giving Andrew and Andrea more votes for the Fall Formal..." Stitch told the teens.

Lilo and Stitch pulled the balloons from Danny and started to draw faces on the balloons that were already blown, then Danny blew another balloon for the decorations of the party. Lilo traced Andrea and Amber's face on the two balloons while Stitch traced Andrew and Richard on the other two. "(Fake voice of Andrea) thanks for voting for me, but this is about having fun and being nice, not an actual competition," Lilo mimicked Andrea.

"(Fake voice of Andrew) yeah, and you must know that being a friend of ours means that you will behave and respect others," Stitch mimicked Andrew. "(Fake voice of Tammy) thank you Andrea, you are a delight towards others," Lilo mimicked Tammy. "(Fake voice of Felix) and we are forever friends with you. We won't let you down, Andrea and Andrew, the prince and princess of FHS," Stitch mimicked Felix.

"There is also Amber Heartless the Devil and Richard Valtor the Demon, you do not want to bump into them when it comes to the dances, especially when the contest involves Andrea and Andrew," Lilo added as she was mimicking with Stitch.

"(Fake Amber voice) I am sure am looking forward to meeting the competition," Lilo mimicked Amber. "(Fake Richard voice) me too, I give you all of the luck for this year's competition with you," Stitch mimicked Richard.

"And then, there comes their heartless deed they ever do to any student: they always use back-stabbing to get their way," Lilo told them what Amber and Richard always do. After her big speech, both Lilo and Stitch popped the balloons with a needle they placed in the back of the balloon, and the balloon popped into little pieces.

"About the only boy and girl in this school, unlike Andrea and Andrew, you twelve teens can trust less in this high school is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and his girlfriend, Kai Green, two heroes and Leaders of Fantasy High Cartoon Network techies group. But Ben Tennyson is the Hero of Soccer and is an Alien fan and Kai Green is a dancer and an Archaeologist," Stitch advised the boys and girls.

"Ben Tennyson, the hero of Bellwood?" Sofia asked Lilo, since Sofia knows Ben when they met in the Fantasia Gymnasium when they were getting ready to practice. "And Kai Green?" James asked Stitch, since James knows who Kai is from the Fantasia battle practice, when they were practicing their strategies.

"Yeah, Ben is also my best friend while Kai is just an infidel plus one. Both Ben and Kai are the leaders of every tech team in Fantasy High," Danny told the team mates who Ben and Kai are. "Ben became Kai's new boyfriend now ever since they found out from Spanner, a time travel loner, said that they would be together," Danny informed the boys and the girls what happened to each, "And Kai became Ben's girlfriend after she started to love him for who he is."

"Ben's also the captain of sayin' he's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up because he has been best friends with me ever since he and I rescued my brother, Stitch, from a power-crazed lunatic who was set to destroy Ben and his family because they were his enemies for a long time," Lilo added, which confused Sofia.

"Kai's also the co-captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up because she has been best friends with me for years with us because our best friend brought all of us together in our lives and became our number one treasure in our hearts," Stitch added which wasn't right with James.

"Thanks for the advice Lilo Pelekai and Stitch Jookiba, but this is something that we need to do. Also, I have a feeling that Andrea may be playing a big role here, alongside Andrew Garcia, of course," Sofia informed Lilo. "Huh, well, suit yourself everyone, but I warned you to never talk to Amber Heartless, she is downright evil and rotten to the core. Especially with a lot other teens in their heartless group," Lilo warned Sofia and her team.

But, just as she was about to walk away from the team, she realized what she just heard, "Hey, wait a minute. How in the name of Andrea Garcia did you know that our names are Lilo and Stitch?" Lilo asked Sofia, causing her to freeze in shock that she said her name without guessing. "Yeah, no one has ever guessed our names right before, and that is when some people call me a freak and call Lilo 'Weirdlo'," Stitch informed the teenagers before him. "Um, we uh..." Felix tried to answer. "Heh… didn't you and your brother say your names to us?" Tammy asked nervously.

Mr. Jumba Jookiba and Mr. Wendell Pleakley came inside the gym at the right time to answer. "No, Lilo didn't say her name to any of you when she came in with the Fizzy Apple Cider in her arms," Pleakley answered for Lilo when the team said Lilo's name. "Stitch never said his name either, because he speaks Latin, Japanese, Spanish, English, Italian, French, and Chinese," Jumba answered for Stitch when the team said Stitch's name. Upon hearing this new information, the team looked at Stitch, who blushed embarrassingly, "Father, don't ever say that I can speak seven different languages. Got it!?" "Okay, son. Just trying to make you popular with your very professional language speaking," Jumba answered.

"Well, it was sure nice meeting you both Lilo and Stitch. We're sure to see you around the school more often," Ralph answered nervously. "And it was definitely an honor for meeting you too Danny. I am positive all of us will be seeing you around," Tammy answered nervously. They ran out of the gym and in the hall when they got away from the others if they were going to catch them with how they know who they are.

Stitch and Lilo were very confused when Danny walked up to them, which caught both of them by surprise. "Those boys and girls are hiding something from us, but I have an idea on who they are and why they know our names without guessing them," Danny informed Lilo and Stitch for he has an idea, then he spoke up again, "Those boys and girls are psychic!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so Danny," Stitch asserted Danny if he's right. "Yeah, I will have to agree with you, Danny. Cause I feel as if they are like from the future," Lilo agreed with Danny on his theory. As they were done talking, they all hear the door from the gym open, and at the gym entrance, Andrea and Andrew were there with a few more teens: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Draculaura, and Frankie Stein, two Rockers and two Eco-Teens. "Hey there Danny, Stitch, and Lilo, how are you guys doing on the Fall Formal this year?" Andrea asked her three friends, totally ignoring Sam.


	10. Talking to Andrea and Andrew

"We are doing really great, your highness," Lilo answered Andrea, since she likes how Andrea treats her and her family. "Lilo, like I said before, and I'll say it again, instead of being called 'your highness', I just want to be called Andi, since I don't care for the formalities. It makes me feel as if I'm not from this world," Andrea informed Lilo in a calm and truthful manner, even shaking the feeling off at the end of her sentence.

"Okay, Andi. I'll try again the next time we bump into each other," Lilo informed Andrea that she'll do better next time. "Lilo, I'm truly not mad at you," Andrea said, "I just don't like being known as a royal, since they are spoiled and only think of themselves." "Oh, yes, Andi. I promise that I will not see you as a royal," Lilo vowed, causing Andrea to laugh at her vow. This resulted Lilo to smile at Andrea for laughing at her silly action.

"And how are you doing Danny and Stitch?" Andrew asked. "We're doing okay, your majesty. We got the streamers and the balloons that have the colors of autumn, perfect for the Fall Formal coming soon," Danny and Stitch answered Andrew that they have the decorations in place, but they also were formal when Andrew arrived. "Like Andi said to Lilo, instead of being called 'your majesty', which is too formal for mine and Andi's taste, I just want to be called by my cool nickname: Andy," Andrew informed the boys.

"Oh, right, right, right, right. Sorry, we sometimes get carried away since you are the son of two assistant principals here and you are dating Andrea Garcia, the daughter of the principal of Fantasia High," Stitch apologized to Andrew for going by formalities. "Its fine, Stitch, you were just mixed up in a silly way. Which I find it hilarious," Andrew laughed at Stitch's silly actions at being formal and mature.

Andrea and Andrew looked at the gym and everything was perfect. "This place looks absolutely perfect, Danny. The gymnasium looks as if it were an actual ball instead of a dance. And it looks like the streamers are in a perfect alignment and an amazing angle," Andrea informed Danny in a detailing way, but it was truthful. "Really Andrea? Or are you just saying that so you won't hurt our feelings?" Sam asked Andrea, while not believing that Andrea doesn't like it.

"I really mean it, look at the angle from here Sam," Andrea told Sam. Sam looked at the angle and saw that the angle and alignment was absolutely perfect. "The angle is at a perfect angle and alignment. And it looks like you are an expert of parties again, Andi," Sam uttered to Andrea about the angle.

"And, by the way, Danny, I was wondering if the Fizzy Apple Cider finally came from Lilo and Stitch's new farm. I am in the mood to drink an Apple Cider right now," Andrea asked Danny if Lilo and Stitch got the Apple Cider for the Fall Formal. "I'm in the mood for apple cider too, my friends," Andrew agreed with Andrea that he needs a drink of apple cider too.

Sam was unfazed by Andrea since she doesn't trust her anymore, especially of the fact that she is working for the enemy: Amber Heartless. "Yeah, the Fizzy Apple Cider came when a bunch of crazy weirdos came in, asking to vote for the Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal. And, for some odd reason, they were here because they transferred to our school from their school," Sam told Andrea about the team that came to the gym, not going to reveal that she is working for Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor.

"Yeah, and we are still scared of Amber Heartless because she is challenging you again like what she tried to do to you as a freshman, Andi. And she hurt a lot of students that came to this school and left us, and others, for dead at the hands of Heartless," Lilo reminded Andrea what happened years ago when Amber started bullying everyone.

"In addition, we are still scared of Richard Valtor because he is challenging you again like what he tried to do to you as a freshman, Andy. Even when he and Amber go and tell people to commit murder or leave for good," Stitch reminded Andrew what happened years ago when Richard started bruising everyone.

"And it isn't gonna be Amber Heartless to get the tiara 'cause you, Andrea, are going to be the winner of this year's crown as the Princess of the Fall Formal," Danny explained Andrea what she accomplished in her years in Fantasia High School. "And it isn't gonna be Richard to get the crown 'cause you, Andrew, are the great winner Prince of Fantasia High School, and going to be the best Prince of the Fall Formal with Andrea Garcia," Danny explained Andrew what he had accomplished in Fantasia High School, just like Andrea.

"And obviously it's going to be a competition between me and that sneaky troublemaker and devil of the school, Amber Heartless. And, as usual like the other times she has done to other students, I'm going to find a way to destroy her reputation of committing crimes and deaths of our fellow students here at Fantasia High," Andrea told Danny, Sam, Lilo, and Stitch that she never gives up on hope and faith in herself; Lilo knew that she is a true princess with hope and faith, while Sam believes that Amber just wants to make the world better and more cooler than the life they live in.

"Obviously, and as usual in Fantasia High, it's going to be a huge competition between me and that sneaky troublemaker and heartless demon, Richard Valtor, and I'm going to stop him from trying to tell everyone to commit suicide, recruiting a lot of students to kill other students just to get what they want, and other heartless deeds they did," Andrew told Danny and Stitch that he never gives up on hope and faith; Danny and Stitch knew that he is a true prince with hope and faith, just like Andrea has hope and faith.

"This time, not so much, because six new boys and girls have already voted for you and Andrew to be the prince and princess of the Fall Formal. They are, indeed, going to let you win the crown and tiara, again like all those other times, Andrea," Danny informed his best friends, Andrea and Andrew what he found out.

As Danny informed Andrea and Andrew about new people who voted for them to become the new Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal, both of Andrea and Andrew turned their heads to Danny in confusion about what Danny was talking about.

"What? What do you mean by that, Danny? I never heard that a bunch of new students come to the gymnasium, look for you and Sam about the Fall Formal coming up, and asking them to vote a little bit early before the Fall Formal comes up. That isn't like these types of students to go and vote for someone early than the day before the dance arrives," Andrea asked, then informed, her friend Danny what she just heard. "I know, right? They were an odd group of teenagers to begin with. And they voted for you to get the crown, like the students all voted for you since you were the one to gain everyone's trust," Danny informed.

"Let's see who are the students who voted for me and Andrew for the Fall Formal, even though we are supposed to vote for one before the Fall Formal comes:  
 _Tina Barrens – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Sofia South – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Arielle Pacific – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Bella Beauty – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Tammy Calhoun – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Vanilla Von Schwartz – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Felix Cortez Jr. – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Ralph West – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Jim North – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Eric Sanchez – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Adam Beast – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)  
Terry Phoenix – Vote: (Princess: Andrea Garcia; Prince: Andrew Key)_," Andrea read the votes to the teenagers in front of her. She soon realized that these are the students she has met when Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were being picked on.

"Huh? These teens: Tina Barrens, Sofia South, Arielle Pacific, Bella Beauty, Tammy Calhoun, Vanilla Von Schwartz, Felix, Cortez, Jr., Ralph West, Jim North, Erich Sanchez, Adam Beast, and Terry Phoenix; they are the same teenagers who spoke to me when I saved Dash and Blitz from another attempt of heartless deeds by Amber and Richard. And I can't stand seeing any of my friends getting hurt when Amber and Richard are both hurting students and using others as tools to get what they want," Andrea informed her friends.

"Yeah, those teenagers want the crown and tiara all to themselves, but I have a feeling that the crowns they want mean so much to them that there is something else behind the crown and tiara. It's just as if the tiara and crown are so special and real that they want their property given back to them. Oh, maybe Amber and Richard stole something valuable from those teenagers and are trying to get it back!" Danny answered about the team.

Andrea knew that those students would never cause trouble, after all, Andrea had a feeling that those teenagers were nothing but good in bringing back something that belongs to the teenagers she met. Andrew couldn't place his finger on why, but those kids reminded him of something else, or someone else, from his past.

"Something doesn't feel right, Danny. I just know it," Andrea talked to Danny about what she felt so far. Danny looked at Andrea in a confused expression and asked, "What doesn't feel right Andrea?" Andrea looked at her hand, concentrated on the energy inside of her, and opened her eyes to show Danny what she did, "That I can do this, magic beyond my command, and others can't do it. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a freak of nature, a monster, who shouldn't be loved sometimes." That got Sam shocked that Andrea would even call herself a freak of nature, which she never believed Andrea was one. "I'm sure there is a simple explanation as to why you were gifted with such extraordinary powers, Andrea," Sam assured Andrea, "In fact, I thought I would be just a Goth who no one likes." Andrea walked up to Sam and talked, "That is very nice of you to say that about me Sam. And I'm sure there are a few people who believe they are more than just a Goth like you. You shouldn't hide who you are on the inside, you should embrace who you are and accept it." That put a smile on Sam's face, since Amber told her that she should just be a follower of Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor, but now knowing she can be herself and stop hiding from others, she should stop being a spy for Amber and Richard.

"Thanks Andrea, I'll cherish your words in my heart forever," Sam thanked Andrea for giving her courage to be herself. Andrea nodded and added, "You're welcome, Sam. And also… if you need anything, come and find me. Just try not to be sneaky whenever you assist Amber and Richard in spying," Andrea said, causing Sam to pause and go pale.

"Spying? Amber and Richard? But… Sam would never betray her team to work for the killers of the school," Danny said, in a confusing manner. Sam looked at Danny in an uncomfortable look on her face, then Lilo spoke up, "Anyone who follows Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor are no family, friend, or ally, for they are gone and on the path to murder and take lives." That cause Sam to look at Lilo and ask, "What do you mean 'on the path to murder and take lives'?" Stitch spoke up and answered, "She means that once you assist Amber and Richard, you won't have a future to live and spend the rest of your life to rot as the criminal you are."

"Guys. You are forgetting something: If she did this for a reason she has, then she was forced to go with this deal and would be payed handsomely. Is that right, Sam?" Andrea informed the others and asked Sam if it was true. Sam sighed, "Yes, my reason for being a spy was that they were going to kill my friends if I don't join them. And if they do, then they will get rid of me." "I have seen what they do to teens when they 'get rid of them'," Andrea admitted. Sam nervously asked, "What would that be?" "They would kill the failed follower and blame the accident on their friends to think that friends will always turn their backs on others through murder," Andrea answered, causing the teens to gasp in horror.

"I am sorry for not telling you Andrea; Amber would have killed me just so I can find out what you have for secrets and try to expose you to the school so she can gain the popularity and all the attention from other students," Sam confessed to Andrea what she needed to hear. Andrea didn't seemed fazed and spoke up, "All is forgiven, and forget the past. What happen has happen, and you couldn't help it. I'll tell this to my father when I visit him, okay?" "(Sniff) Thanks, Andrea. You really are a true friend," Sam thanked Andrea for her help.

"Heh, no problem. By the way, since you got that off your chest, can you also tell me who else is part of Amber's little Squad of Evil? I need to be sure this isn't serious," Andrea asked Sam, who felt relieved that Andrea can handle the situation good. "Yeah, there is Merida from FHP, Elsa from FHD, Zarina from FHD, Jack from FHDW, and a few other students on this list," Sam gave information to Andrea, even handing her a list of students who are following Amber and Richard for a chance to be rulers.

"You know, if you guys didn't go to Amber and just find a way to be noticed, I would have helped the students who needed the care they richly deserve," Andrea informed Sam, who was surprised that she would do something to help them.

"Any who, Andrea you need to go to your father, since it's only a few minutes before you go with your father and back home," Sunset Shimmer said, after being quiet for a long time with Twilight at her side. "Yeah, you better get going before your father starts to worry, Andi," Frankie agreed with Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, yeah. And girls, make sure you take Sam home with her before dark, that's when Amber and Richard would go on their murder spring. And make sure you guys stay sa-," Andrea was about to finish when they felt another one of their headaches that came whenever there is some kind of problem, and this happened a lot whenever there is something unnatural with anything that is going on.

Andrea and Andrew fell to the floor, had a splitting headache in the process, and they felt like fainting after feeling very fuzzy with something bothering them. But, as they were about to fall on the floor, Sam and Lilo saw Andrea fall to the floor unquestionably while Danny and Stitch saw Andrew fall to the floor without knowing what's going on.

"Andrea, are you alright?" Sam asked Andrea as she caught her in her arms. "It looks about you need to go to the doctor right about now, Andi," Lilo informed Andrea helping her to her feen. "Andrew, are you feeling okay?" Danny asked Andrew. "Yeah, et multum videris CURATIO Uti nunc," Stitch informed Andrew.

"I'm fine but, may I ask you about something, you guys?" Andrea asked her friends very calmly while she held her head. "Sure, Andrea," Lilo answered Andrea. "We are here, and willingly, to hear whatever you have to say, Andrea," Danny added.

"Can you tell me what those teenagers, that were here, are going to do once they are given their master's property? I don't think there is more to this task than finding just some measly trinket that has no means or purpose," Andrea asked the team.

"The teenagers that were here walked out of the gym really fast like they were in a hurry to do something important like what to do," Danny and Lilo answered Andrea. Andrea and Andrew pulled out an ice pack, which magically came from their pockets, not knowingly to the teens in front of Andrea and Andrew.

"Did they want anything from the school?" Andrea asked Danny, Sam, Lilo, and Stitch. "They said that the crown and tiara belonged to their master's daughter that was stolen from him years ago," Lilo and Danny answered Andrea.

"Well, I need to have a talk to those six boys and six girls what they are going to do once they have the crown and tiara, which was mistaken for ordinary plastic tiara and crown," Andrea informed the teenagers what she is going to do.

Danny and Sam looked at Lilo and Stitch because they knew that Andrea and Andrew are great people who can comfort others and be there for one another. Soon, Andrea walked out of the gym with Andrew by her side, leaving Lilo, Stitch, Danny, and Sam in the gym to imagine what they are going to do when they do find Tammy, Felix, Valellope, Ralph, and the rest of the teens that are with them.


	11. Warning of Andrea and Andrew

Meanwhile with Tammy, Felix, and the other teammates that were with them, they were walking in the hallway while everyone was talking to one another. The team from the other groups were talking to their friends about the rumors that heard of teenagers who voted for the High School Sweetheart and Diamond in the Rough before the voting can begin, causing a newfound tension between Andrea and Andrew going against Amber and Richard.

Tammy and Felix walked in front of their friends and stopped as they appear in front of a dark, spooky hallway that gave the boys and girls a spooky feeling in their spines. There were only two halls that are dark, so the boys and girls split into two groups, the boys as one group and the girls as another group. As they enter the dark, spooky hallways, the boys and the girls hear and encounter a voice that comes from behind them out of nowhere and spooks them as the boys and girls are separated.

"You girls are not who we all thought you were. Are you?" Andrea asked the girls if it was true that they are not as they who appear to be. "No, but do you know where we are, Andrea? We were told that you have powers that are unimaginable," Tammy asked Andrea. "Let me guess if this is correct: One of you is a young princess, two of you are legendary princesses, of you guys is a fairy, one of you is a young driver of a video game, and one of you is a soldier from a video game. But, all of you live in the Kingdom of Fantasia, aren't you? But that's just my hunch," Andrea guessed who the girls really are.

"Yeah, that's all true, you got everything correct, but what about you, Andrea? Are you really a student here at Fantasia High with powers beyond your exclamation and has the ability to know what goes on and stands up for others?" Sofia asked Andrea.

"I am a student here at Fantasia High, and it's true that I have powers that I didn't know I have until years ago, but I have been called princess in Fantasia High once I started school when my freshman years started," Andrea answered Sofia. "Well, what about the tiara that hit behind you on the head for no simple reason?" Vanellope asked. "All I knew was the back of my head was hit by something strong and hard. And the next thing I knew, after I was talking to my friends, I was knocked in the head by the tiara," Andrea answered.

"Really? You don't even know how the tiara came in your direction?" Belle asked Andrea. "No. And as for what you all are doing here, you girls have no idea what goes on in this school as long as Amber is lurking, and I know how handle the danger in this school," Andrea explained to the girls everything she knows.

"Well, do you remember how you got here? And what is your future purpose here as a student of Fantasia High?" Ariel asked Andrea how she got in the world with extraordinary powers. "Look, I just don't know much about my past or who I really am. Besides, my father, as he took care of me, told me that I was born with these powers," Andrea answered Ariel.

"If that is so, then why did the tiara choose you after it hit you in the back of your head when it was looking for our missing princess?" Tammy asked Andrea. "Yeah, and the tiara went through an awful lot of trouble to find the missing princess, but you were the one the tiara had hit in the head," Vanellope explained to Andrea.

"What do you mean by 'the tiara choose me after it hit me' anyway?" Andrea asked Tammy and the girls. "That tiara belongs to our Princess of Fantasia, who has been missing since she was a few years old," Tinkerbell explained to Andrea what they were looking for.

"But what about your friends back in the Kingdom of Fantasia? I had a dream about the kingdom and I didn't know about it," Andrea asked the girls. "Our friends resemble the teenagers here in Fantasia High, but we are looking for someone from our world that was raised here, Andrea," Tinkerbell informed Andrea about the students' resemblances.

Andrea thought if her real birth parents might be in their world, then she would find out who she really is and why she was raised in the world she lived in. But she shook that detail out of her head and started talking to the girls. Soon, Tammy saw that glimpse from Andrea, but she shook that thought out as well as the thought of Andrea being the lost princess.

"Well, I keep an eye on your best friends that you have next to you guys. Andrew and I wouldn't want another life stolen in the hands of Amber Heartless to show that she should be loved by all, because I have seen what she can do and how she murders for fun. It has left a scar on so many students and parents in this town," Andrea warned Tammy about Amber because she goes and murders for the heck of it.

"Is that a threat Princess Andrea?" Sofia and Vanellope asked Andrea in a harsh tone. "No, I'm really serious about Amber Heartless since she is after me and plans to kill me when she has the chance. But that will never happen since she has no idea that I'll see it coming. Amber is not that smart when it comes to thinking things through," Andrea explained to Sofia and Vanellope about how Amber acts in a murdering tone. When Tinkerbell and Sofia growled, Andrea got startled when they growled at her.

"Hey, I was just trying to warn you, I am worried that if anything were to happen to you, I would blame the one who murdered on Amber, since she is a demon when it comes to getting what she wants," Andrea told the girls what she knows about Amber and her tactics. Tammy sees a light in Andrea's heart, thinking that Andrea might be the girl she once cared and raised all those years ago as she watches Andrea.

"Would you stay away from Amber Heartless, please?" Andrea asked the girls a favor to never bump into Amber Heartless. "Sure, because in high school, the students here say you can handle Amber Heartless by using your wits and skills to remove Amber and unite best friends together again," Tammy answered Andrea.

"Well, thank you girls. And word of advice, you better watch out for Amber Heartless, since she wants has followers who would go and get secrets from others and uses them to her will. She is pure evil and must be stopped at all costs. Amber also doesn't know the first thing about having a friend by her side," Andrea explained about Amber Heartless. "Why is that?" Tinkerbell asked Andrea. "It's because her father was executed for ruining your King's happy life, causing her to get revenge on me to kill for her father," Andrea answered.

"How will we find out who the followers are?" Ariel asked. "Easy, just ask them if they know anybody with affiliation with Amber as her follower. One of her followers told me that she is one of them and I am on the hunt to find Amber and take her down," Andrea answered Ariel on what they should do with the students at Fantasia High.

As Andrea left, Amber was spying on them and went to her boyfriend, Richard Valtor, who was waiting for her. She mumbled, "She knows I have followers and one of my recruits are working for me? She will not get away with this. I'll find a way to murder Andrea Garcia if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"You boys are not who we all thought you were. Are you?" Andrew asked the boys if it was true that they are not as they who appear to be. "No, but do you know where we are, Andrew? We were told that you have powers that are unimaginable," Felix asked Andrew. "Let me guess if this is correct: One of you is a young prince, two of you are legendary princes, of you guys is a sparrow-man, one of you is a wrecking guy of a video game, and one of you is a fixer from the same video game. But, all of you live in the Kingdom of Fantasia, aren't you? But that's just my hunch," Andrew guessed who the boys really are.

"Yeah, that's all true, you got everything correct, but what about you, Andrew? Are you really a student here at Fantasia High with powers beyond your exclamation and has the ability to know what goes on and stands up for others?" James asked Andrew.

"I am a student here at Fantasia High, and it's true that I do have powers that I didn't know I have until years ago, but I have been called prince in Fantasia High once I started school when my freshman years came around," Andrew answered James. "Well, what about the crown that hit behind you on the head for no simple reason?" Ralph asked. "All I knew was the back of my head was hit by something strong and hard. And the next thing I knew, after I was talking to my friends, I was knocked in the head by the crown," Andrew answered.

"Really? You don't even know how the crown came in your direction?" Adam asked Andrew. "No. And as for what you all are doing here, you boys have no idea what goes on in this school as long as Richard is lurking with his bitch he calls a girlfriend, and I know how handle the danger in this school," Andrew explained to the boys everything he knows.

"Well, do you remember how you got here? And what is your future purpose here as a student of Fantasia High?" Eric asked Andrew how he got in the world with extraordinary powers. "Look, I just don't know much about my past or who I really am. Besides, my parents, as they raised me, told me that I was born with these powers," Andrew answered Eric.

"If that is so, then why did the crown choose you after it hit you in the back of your head when it was looking for our missing prince?" Felix asked Andrew. "Yeah, and the crown went through an awful lot of trouble to find the missing prince, but you were the one the crown had hit in the head," Ralph explained to Andrew.

"What do you mean by 'the crown choose me after it hit me' anyway?" Andrew asked Felix and the boys. "That crown belongs to our Prince of Kingdom Hearts, who has been missing since he was a few years old," Terence explained to Andrew what they were looking for.

"But what about your friends back in the Kingdom of Fantasia? Andrea and I had a dream about the kingdom and we didn't know about it," Andrew asked the boys. "Our friends resemble the teenagers here in Fantasia High, but we are looking for someone from our world that was raised here, Andrew," Terence informed Andrew about the students' resemblances.

Andrew thought if his real birth parents might be in their world, then he would find out who he really is and why he was raised in the world he lived in. But he shook that detail out of his head and started talking to the boys. Soon, Felix saw that glimpse from Andrew's eyes, but he shook that thought out as well as the thought of Andrew being the lost prince.

"Well, I keep an eye on your best friends that you have next to you guys. Andrea and I wouldn't want another life stolen in the hands of Richard Vlator and his no good excuse for a woman Amber Richard to show that he should be loved by all, because I have seen what he can do and how he and Amber murders for fun. It has left horrors and scars on so many students and parents in this town," Andrew warned Felix and the boys about Richard and Amber because they go and murder for the heck of it.

"Is that a threat Prince Andrew?" James and Ralph asked Andrew in a harsh tone. "No, all I'm doing is telling you that this is serious. Richard Valtor and Amber Heartless are murdering maniacs that enjoy murders since he and Amber are after me and Andrea. And their plans to kill me and Andrea are solid as stone in their minds when those two have the chance. But that will never happen since both of them have no idea that Andi and I can see it coming. Both Amber and Richard are not that smart when it comes to thinking things through," Andrew explained to James and Ralph about how both Richard and Amber act in a murdering tone. When both James and Terence growled, Andrew got startled when they growled at him.

"Hey, I was just trying to warn you, I am worried that if anything were to happen to you, I would blame the one who murdered on Richard and Amber, since they are a demon and a beast when it comes to getting what they want," Andrew told the boys what he knows about Richard, Amber, and their failing tactics. Felix sees a light in Andrew's heart, thinking that Andrew might be the boy he once cared and raised all those years ago as he watches Andrew.

"Would you stay away from Richard and Amber, please?" Andrew asked the boys a favor. "Sure, because in high school, the students here say you and Andrea can handle both Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor by using your wits and skills to remove Amber and Richard while uniting best friends together again," Felix answered Andrew.

"Well, thank you guys. And word of advice, you better watch out for Richard and Amber when they are together, since they have followers who would go and get secrets from others and uses them to their will. Those two are pure evil, and that is why they must be stopped at all cost. Both Amber and Richard also doesn't know the first thing about having a friend by her side," Andrew explained about Richard Valtor and Amber Heartless. "Why is that?" Terence asked Andrew. "It's because Richard's father and Amber's father were executed for ruining your Kings' and Queen's happy life, causing him and his girlfriend to get revenge on me and Andrea to kill for their fathers," Andrew answered.

"How will we find out who the followers are, Andrew?" Eric asked. "Easy, just ask the students here if they know anybody with affiliation with Amber and Richard as their followers. One of their followers told Andi that she is one of them. And Andi and I are on the hunt to find Amber and Richard, and take them down," Andrew answered Erich on what they should do with any of the students, who have any affiliation with the two murdering maniacs, at Fantasia High.

As Andrew left, Richard was spying on them and went to his girlfriend, Amber Heartless, who was waiting for him. He mumbled, "Hey knows I have followers and one of mine and Amber's recruits are working for me? He and Andrea will not get away with this. I'll find a way to murder Andrea Garcia and Andrew Key if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"So, Andrea was talking to those new girls and she was telling them how we have followers that are betraying Andrea, Andrew, and the rest of the students that all see Andrea and Andrew as the true king and queen, which they are the heirs of their real homes," Amber Heartless informed to her boyfriend, Richard Valtor.

"And, Andrew was talking to those new boys about the same thing. Except, he called us a duo who murders out of sheer fun. And here he is, telling the new kids to watch out for us cause we are nothing but murdering freaks," Richard Valtor agreed with his girlfriend, Amber Heartless.

"Andrea/Andrew, has foiled us, and will ruin us, for the final time. We have to get everyone here to start the revolution of murdering the Princess/Prince of Fantasia/Kingdom Hearts. Andrea and Andrew think they can destroy us? Well… THEY WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ANYMORE!" Amber and Richard said aloud.


	12. Amber & Richard with Ben & Zarina

As Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor started to walk to where they were supposed to go to find their henchmen, they stared at each other to think of what they should do. "I'll go find the female henchmen while you go find your male henchmen, got it?" Amber informed her boyfriend if he agrees. "Yeah, I'll go find the boys," Richard agreed.

Soon, they split up to find their henchmen, which were a bunch of students that take pride in themselves for fun. Both Amber and Richard take pride in taking in new blood that is willingly to destroy the enemies who stand in their way, so they took them in their wings and brainwashed them into murdering for fun. But, without knowing, some of the students were actually Andrea and Andrew's secret spies.

* * *

Amber went in one direction to find her female henchmen that is conspired with these girls: Elsa, a powerful leader, Merida, a fighter, Apple White, a gold digger, Gogo Tomago, the speed, Zarina, Andrea's spy, Tigress, the muscle, and Moka, the bitch. Sam was a former member when she revealed that she was part of Amber's murdering monsters.

Richard went in another direction to find his henchmen, made out of all men, who are conspired with these boys: Ben, Andrea and Andrew's spy and beast, Adrien Agreste, teen supermodel and black cat charm, Nick Wilde, sneaky hustler, Ayato Sakamaki, play boy and manwhore, and Jack Frost, prankster, Andrea's spy, and womanizer.

With Amber, she started walking in one direction to find her team that has done a lot of bullying and tormenting to the students. But, when she turned to another direction to find her henchmen, she saw that they were all covered in drinks and streamers. She soon walked up to them, grabbed the streamers that are around her team's bodies, and soon took them off when they started to spin around, but she stopped them from spinning.

"And what, pray tell, have you all been doing, Elsa Arendelle, Merida DunBroch, Gogo Tomago, Zarina Alchem, Tigress Kung, and Moka Akashiya?" Amber asked her henchmen where they were the whole time.

"Well, my liege, we tried to push Danny into a table and demand him the votes Andrea might get to place them into yours, so you can win. But, we underestimated him and he caught all of us by surprise," Moka informed Amber, "He gave us a good hit in the stomach and then he pulled our hairs, causing us to move backwards and hit each other on the top of our heads." "Yeah, and we were punched so badly, that Lilo recorded us the whole time and started to send it to someone we don't know," Zarina added, sounding venomously to convince Amber.

This caused Amber's blood to boil, angry because her girls got beaten up by an Eco-Kid leader like Danny Fenton, and disappointed to know that her team of girls were poorly bad at doing their job as her followers, the Demon Vipers. She calmed down and talked, "Well, what else happened in the gymnasium?" "Well, the girls were all beaten up, except for Zarina, who was a good strategist. As we picked ourselves up, I made a suggestion on killing Danny, but Zarina said that if it was recorded, we will get arrested and the plan won't take action," Elsa informed her boss.

"Well, you should listen to Zarina, since she is my trusted second-in-command, and you don't have any strategy like she does. Zarina, what about the votes?" Amber asked. "Well, Danny said that he doesn't have the votes with him because they are with Andrea's father, and you know that if we kill the principal, we will have to hide out and find a way to get the plan to working," Zarina informed her boss, which she is trying to get Amber off Andrea's tail. "Yes, that is true, ugh, and we have two days until we get everything we wanted," Amber agreed with Zarina, who had a smug look on her face.

"Maybe we can find those new bitches and playboys, and record what they are doing, like taking videos of them getting embarrassed or embarrassing themselves," Merida thought of her idea, resulting Amber to smile in realization and turned to her team. "Good idea, Merida. You girls go and find the newbies, and go record them with their most embarrassing movements," Amber told her girls. "Yes, my lady, we will do that," Zarina said in a venomous tone, but Tigress asked, "But, what kind of videos do you need? The kind by how the new girls and boys embarrass themselves, is what I mean."

"Just bring me something that we can use just like we did with the last girl who thought she could stand up to me and leave without a beating," Amber informed Elsa, Merida, Moka, Tigress, Zarina, Apple, and Gogo. "You got it, Amber Heartless," Gogo answered, "For we are at your service to get what we want in our lives." "And we won't fail you after the last time you were betrayed," Merida added to please Amber for what happened last time.

Once they all agreed to obey Amber, she soon turned around and started talking to herself when she gets in a bad mood with followers who fail to obey her request. "For the Tiara of Fantasia and its power belong to me. Soon, Andrea will suffer and I will triumph in victory that the one who is better than me will die at my hands, and will be a reminder to never cross someone like me when I have a destiny to follow," Amber informed. Amber's eyes glowed red because of the pain and suffering she so richly wants to see when she murders Andrea with her bare hands, and shows it to the people that she is more powerful than anyone else.

"Yeah, but is Andrea gonna win again? Just saying because she won every year, that is why all of the girls votes for her and not you, Master Amber. Andrea wins every year because her father is the principal of the school and the mayor of the town, since everyone votes for her because of the kind and loving nature in Andrea's heart and soul and the spirit that this school needed," Gogo informed nervously, since she knows what happens with teenagers who cross Amber and her murdering ways.

"That is true, Andrea cares about everyone in school so much that she makes speeches that high school is like a family, and that we should be proud that we have a big family like Fantasia High, and how we should treat school and students," Tigress added, wanting to get that off of her chest since she and her friends were always fond of speeches like that.

"In addition, Andrea always say, 'The magic of friendship doesn't just exist at home or at the high school, it's everywhere in the world and in anyone you meet and come across with', and 'Never judge a book by its cover, it's the contents of the pages that matter.' She could be right about never judging someone by what they appear to look like and seek friendship in everyone we know," Apple White added.

"Maybe, we should… ask someone if they know about the ways Andrea gets and find a way to… maybe become strong and happy?" Gogo asked Amber if it was a good idea to try and get info from other students about Andrea.

"No, the tiara has all the power of friendship and all the energy we need to destroy Andrea and Andrew, and to get these lowlife peasants to do our bidding forever so we can finally rule over them, and we can finally have all the riches we want and own any man we want in our life to be our servants and our slaves," Amber reminded the girls what she knows about the tiara and its purpose in creating.

Amber soon continued her evil speech, "And as soon as we gain all the magic we want and have in our lives, the new kids will be sorry for ever stepping foot into this world. Not that they be any safe if they ever stayed in Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts like the rest of the losers and bozos that are in the other world."

"Yeah, in Fantasia where everyone is useless and will be ours to control when we finally take the rulers down," Elsa, Amber's first team mate she recruited, added a few words when she knows that Amber and Richard want to be at the top and have everything they wanted their whole life. "What're you girls still doing here and wasting your time listening to everything I said for being the most powerful being in the world? GO AND GET TO IT! AND DON'T COME BACK TO ME UNTIL YOU HAVE THE VIDEOS FOR EMBARRASSING THE NEW GIRLS," Amber shouted in Elsa's, Merida's, Gogo's, Apple's, Tigress', Zarina's, and Moka's faces while they were still standing around and waiting for an invitation to go.

Once Amber shouted in Elsa's, Merida's, Gogo's, Apple's, Tigress', Zarina's, and Moka's faces to get going, they soon began running into each other when they were about to walk the other direction to get some videos of Tammy, Vanellope, and the rest of the girls doing embarrassing or weird actions when they record them.

* * *

As Elsa, Merida, Gogo, Zarina, Apple, Tigress, and Moka left Amber, and were out of their sight and to another part of the halls, they started to walk into another direction to go and find Tammy, Vanellope, and the rest of the girls in their team. They all kept walking when Zarina, Amber's important second-in-command, pulled Elsa and Merida into an empty hallway.

"Zarina, what is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked in a furious tone. "I just wanted to ask you one thing about this façade," Zarina answered, causing Merida and Elsa to look at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Merida asked, becoming more confused. "Well, I was wondering about this: when you two were going to tell me that the two of you had feelings for Andrea and Hiccup, Andrea's second-in-command, this whole time?" Zarina asked, causing both Elsa and Merida to go pale.

"Uh, we, uh…" Elsa and Merida try to think of an excuse, but Zarina was having none of that. "You girls need to stop fighting your dark side and try to follow your own paths: Being an author and being a horseback riding champion," Zarina informed the girls, causing them to look at each other when Zarina said that. They soon smiled and nodded to Zarina, then Elsa spoke up truthfully to the second-in-command, "You're right, Zarina. We should follow our dreams and paths we decided." "But…" Merida began, "How are we going to escape Amber and Richard's wrath? They will kill us if they found out we left their team." Zarina took out a piece of paper that said 'Restricted Order: Amber and Richard are to Not Kill these Victims', causing both girls to look at her. "Andrea, my real boss, told me to tell you girls to never go down this dark path of evil and follow your dreams to become something special," Zarina confessed, causing Elsa to blush and Merida's eyes widened.

"Does she know… about us?" Elsa and Merida asked, resulting Zarina to answer, "Yes, but she knows that you were forced to be a part of Amber's murdering gang. Since she threatened Anna and Elinor's live, who are you sister, Elsa, and your mother, Merida?" The said girls looked at each other and looked back at Zarina with a defeated look on their faces, and Merida spoke up, "Yes, it's true that we were forced to be part of this group so we can protect the ones we love."

"Well, Andrea can protect them with you helping others. What do you say?" Zarina asked as she held out her hands for a shake. Elsa and Merida looked at each other and smiled with so much determination, then they shook Zarina's hands to seal the proposal. "Come on," Zarina told the girls after they shook hands, "Andrea would be glad to hear that you are going to see your family again." And with that, Elsa and Merida followed Zarina with a smile on their faces as they ran to see their family again.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Richard, he started walking in one direction to find his team that has done a lot of bullying and tormenting to the students. But, when he turned to another direction to find his henchmen, he saw that they were all covered in food stains on their clothes and pieces of balloon fabric in their hair. He soon walked up to them, grabbed the streamers that are around his team's bodies, and soon took them off when the boys all started to spin around, but he stopped them from spinning.

"And what, pray tell, have you all been doing, Ben Beast, Ayato Sakamaki, Adrien Agreste, Nick Wilde, and Jackson Frost?" Richard asked his henchmen where they've been the whole time he was gone without the team.

"Well, my liege, we tried to push Lilo into a table and demand her the votes Andrew might get and place them into yours, so you can win. But, we underestimated her and she caught all of us by surprise," Ayato informed Richard, "She gave us a good hit in the stomach, then she pulled our hairs, causing us to move backwards and hit each other on the top of our heads." "Yeah! We were punched so badly, Danny recorded us the whole time and started to send it to someone we don't know," Ben added, venomously to convince Richard.

This caused Richard's blood to boil, angry because his boys got beaten up by an Athlete Alien fan like Lilo, and disappointed to know that his team of men were poorly bad at doing their job as her followers, the Assassin Beasts. He calmed down and talked, "Well, what else happened in the gymnasium?" "Well, the boys were all beaten up, except for Ben, who was a good strategist. As we picked ourselves up, I made a suggestion on killing Lilo with my bare hands to kill her, but Ben, your second-in-command, said that if the murder was recorded, we'll get arrested and our plan won't take action," Jack informed his boss the news that had been going on with them in the gym.

"Well, you should listen to Ben, since he is my trusted second-in-command, and you don't have any strategy like he does. Ben, what about the votes?" Richard asked. "Well, Lilo said that she and Danny don't have the votes with them because they are with Andrea's father, and you know that if we kill the principal, we will have to hide out and find a way to get the plan to working," Ben informed his boss, which he is trying to get Richard off Andrea's and Andrew's tail. "Yes, that is true, ugh, and we have two days until we get everything we wanted," Richard agreed with Ben, who had a smug look on his face.

"Maybe we can find those new bitches and playboys, and record what they are doing, like taking videos of them getting embarrassed or embarrassing themselves," Nick thought of his own idea, resulting Richard to smile in realization and turned to his team. "Good idea, Nick. You boys go and find the newbies, and record them with their most embarrassing actions," Richard told his boys. "Yes, my lord, we will do that," Ben said in a venomous tone, but Ayato asked, "But, what kind of videos do you need? The kind by how the new teenagers go and embarrass themselves, is what I mean."

"Just bring me something that Amber and I can use just like we did with the last two teenagers, a boy and a girl that were here, who thought they could stand up to Amber and I and leave without a beating," Richard informed Ben Beast, Ayato Sakamaki, Adrien Agreste, Nick Wilde, and Jack Frost. "You got it, Richard Valtor," Adrien answered, "For we are at your service to get what we want in our lives." "And we won't fail you after the last time you were betrayed," Nick added to please Richard for what happened last time.

Once they all agreed to obey Richard, he turned around and started talking to himself when he gets in a bad mood with followers who fail to obey him. "For the Crown of Fantasia and all its power belong to me. Soon, Andrew will suffer and I will triumph in victory that the one who is better than me will die at my hands, and will be a reminder to never cross someone like me when I have a destiny to complete," Richard informed. Richard's eyes glowed dark red because of the pain and suffering he so richly wants to see when he murders Andrew with his bare hands, and shows it to the people that he is more powerful than anyone else.

"Yeah, but is Andrew gonna win again? Just saying because he won every year, that is why all of the boys votes for him and not you, Lord Richard. Andrew wins every year since his girlfriend's father is the principal of the school and the mayor of this town, since everyone votes for him and Andrea because of the kind and loving nature that both Andrea's and Andrew's heart and soul have, along with the spirit this school needed," Jack informed nervously, since he knows what happens with teenagers who cross Richard and his murdering ways.

"That is true, Andrew cares about everyone in school so much that he and Andrea makes these speeches that high school is like a family, and that we should be proud that we have a big family like Fantasia High, and how we should treat school and students," Nick added, wanting to get that off of his chest since he and his friends were always fond of speeches like that.

"In addition, Andrew always say, 'Magic doesn't just exist in a world filled with magic; the love and magic comes from everyone around us and everywhere we go', and 'Never walk down the path of darkness, for they bring no happiness or compassion in the adventure we call life.' He could be right about the path we are taking right now, like we are meant for great things in our life," Adrien added.

"Maybe, we should… ask someone if they know about the ways Andrew gets and find a way to… maybe become strong and happy?" Ayato asked Richard if it was a good idea to try and get info from other students about Andrew.

"No, the crown has all the power of friendship and all the energy we need to destroy Andrea and Andrew, and to get these lowlife peasants to do our bidding forever so we can finally rule over them, and we can finally have all the riches we want and own any kind of lady we want to be our servants and slaves," Richard reminded the boys what he knows about the crown and its purpose in creating it.

Richard soon continued his evil speech, "And as soon as we gain all the magic we want and have in our lives, the new kids will be sorry for ever stepping foot into this world. Not that they be any safe if they ever stayed in Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts like the rest of the losers and bozos that are in the other world."

"Yeah, in Fantasia where everyone is useless and will be ours to control when we finally take the rulers down," Jack, Richard's first team mate he ever recruited, added a few words for he knows that Amber and Richard want to be at the top and have everything they wanted. "What're you boys still doing here wasting your time listening to what I said to become the most powerful being in the world? GO AND GET TO IT! AND DON'T COME BACK TO ME UNTIL YOU HAVE THE VIDEOS FOR EMBARRASSING THE NEW BOYS," Richard shouted in Jack's, Adrien's, Nick's, Ben's, and Ayato's faces while they were still standing around and waiting for an invitation to go.

Once Richard shouted in Jack's Adrien's, Nick's, Ben's, and Ayato's faces to go find the new boys in the school, they soon began running into each other when they were about to walk in the other direction to get some videos of Felix, Ralph, and the other boys doing embarrassing or weird actions when they record them.

* * *

As Adrien, Nick, Ben, Jack, and Ayato left Richard, and were out of his sight and to another part of the halls, they started to walk into another direction to go and find Felix, Ralph, and the rest of the boys. They all kept walking when Ben, Richard's second-in-command, pulled Jack and Adrien into an empty hallway.

"Ben, what is the meaning of this?" Jack asked in a furious tone. "I just wanted to ask you one thing about this façade," Ben answered, causing Jack and Adrien to look at their friend, Ben, in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Adrien asked, becoming more confused. "Well, I was wondering about this: when you two were going to tell me that the two of you had feelings for Danny Fenton, Andrea's party planner, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Andrea's fashion designer, this whole time?" Ben asked, causing both Jack and Adrien to go pale.

"Uh, we, uh…" Jack and Adrien try to think of an excuse, but Ben was having none of their little problem. "You boys need to stop fighting your dark side and try to follow your own paths: Being a teacher and being a guitarist," Ben informed the boys, causing them to look at each other when Ben said that. They soon smiled and nodded to Ben, then Jack spoke up truthfully to Richard's second-in-command, "You're right, Ben. We should have followed our dreams and paths that we wanted." "But…" Adrien began, "How are we going to escape Amber and Richard's wrath? They will kill us if they found out we left their team and joined Andrea and Andrew's side." Ben took out a piece of paper that said 'Restricted Order: Amber and Richard are to Not Kill these Victims', causing both boys to look at him. "Andrew, my real boss, told me to tell you boys to never let go of your dreams to go down this dark path of evil and if you want to become something special," Ben confessed, causing Jack and Adrien looking shocked.

"Does he know… about us?" Jack and Adrien asked. Ben answered, "Yes, but he knows that you were forced to be a part of Richard's murdering gang. Since he threatened your girlfriend, Tooth, and your brother, Aster, Jack and your father, Gabriel, Adrien?" The said boys looked at each other and looked back at Ben with a defeated look on their faces, and Adrien spoke up, "Yes, it's true that we were forced to be part of this group so we can protect the ones we love."

"Well, Andrea and Andrew can protect them with you helping others. What do you say?" Ben asked as he held out his hands for a shake. Both boys looked at each other and smiled with so much determination, then they shook Ben's hands to seal the proposal. "Come on," Ben told the boys after they shook hands, "Andrea would be glad to hear that you are going to see your family again." And with that, Jack and Adrien followed Ben with a smile on their faces as they ran to see their family again.

* * *

As soon as Elsa, Merida, Zarina, Ben, Adrien, and Jack left the empty rooms, they all ran to the office to find Andrea and Andrew to tell them that they are going to stop being a part of Amber and Richard's murdering gang forevermore.


	13. Time in the Library

Back with Tammy, and the other girls, Tammy was getting very hungry so they found a vending machine, but they don't even know how to use a machine that they don't know how to use since they lived in Fantasia their whole life. "Tammy, how do we get the food from this machine?" Vanellope asked Tammy. Tinkerbell and the other girls don't know how to get any of the food from the machine. "I don't know how, Vanellope, we trained in the Fantasia Castle, we don't know how to work school properties or any weird looking machines," Tammy informed Vanellope that she doesn't know how to work the vending machine.

"Well, we have to find a way to get the food from here, I'm starving," Sofia informed Tammy. Andrea walked by and saw the girls she met are confused on using the vending machine in front of the group. "Hi girls, you don't know how to get the food from this vending machine?" Andrea asked the girls. "Yeah, and we want a bag of chips and a soda there, so can you show us how to get chips from this machine?" Tinkerbell asked Andrea.

"First, it's called a vending machine. And two, you just get your money to put into this slot, press the numbers that match the ones under the food and drink of choice, and when you pick the right one, the chips are there in the slot. And, for extra measure, just push the slot and get your food and drink of choice," Andrea instructed the girls what to do with the vending machine.

"Thanks Andrea, you're the greatest person who ever lived," Ariel thanked Andrea for helping them with the vending machine. "You're welcome Arielle, just try to get the hang of it, my dad taught me everything I need to know in high school, it can be difficult on the first day, but you can fit in just right the next day as you start to let the school grow on you," Andrea informed Ariel. They both shook hands, because Ariel thanked Andrea for her help with something that was very difficult.

* * *

While Tammy and the girls were talking with Andrea, Felix and the boys were getting very hungry so they found a vending machine, but they don't even know how to use a machine that they don't even know how to use since they lived in Fantasia for a long time with the girls. "Felix, how do we get food from this machine?" Ralph asked Felix. Terence and the other boys don't know how to get any of the food from the machine. "I don't know how, Ralph, we lived in the Fantasia Castle, we don't know how to work school properties or machines," Felix informed Ralph that he doesn't know how to work the vending machine.

"Well, we have to find a way to get the food from here, I'm starving," James informed Felix. Andrew walked by and saw the boys he met are confused on using the vending machine. "Hi dudes, you don't know how to get the food from this vending machine?" Andrew asked the boys. "Yeah, and we want a bag of chips and a soda there, so can you show us how to get chips from this machine?" Terence asked Andrew.

"First, it's called a vending machine. And two, you just get your money to put into this slot, press the numbers that match the ones under the food and drink of choice, and when you pick the right one, the chips are there in the slot. And, for extra measure, just push the slot and get your food and drink of choice," Andrew instructed the boys what to do.

"Thanks Andrew, you're the greatest person who ever lived," Eric thanked Andrew for helping them with the vending machine. "You're welcome Eric, just try to get the hang of it, Andrea's father taught her and my parents taught me everything I need to know in high school, it can be difficult on the first day, but you can fit in just right the next day as you start to let the school grow on you," Andrew informed Eric. They both shook hands, because Eric thanked Andrew for his help with something that was very difficult.

* * *

Andrea and Andrew walked away as the two of them were drinking their water bottles that the two of them were holding. "Andrea/Andrew might be right girls/boys," Tammy and Felix confessed to the girls and boys. "She/He helped us, and all she/he said is that we have to watch out for Amber Heartless/Richard Valtor, said good luck to all of us, in addition, she/he said we don't know how to work in high school, we couldn't even work a single machine," Vanellope and Ralph reminded Tammy, Felix, and the other boys and girls what Andrea and Andrew said.

"If we want to get the tiara/crown and our missing princess/prince, we have to do some research on this school and everything else," Sofia and James informed the boys and girls about an idea they were thinking. "Yeah, and if we got all the information we need, we might be able to find out everything we might need in order to fit in this school," James informed the boys his idea, too, after he and Sofia spoke in unison.

"Research?" Adam and Eric asked. "That's not a bad idea, Sofia and James, not a bad idea, at all," Belle and Ariel agreed. "Yeah, but where are we going to do research?" Tinkerbell and Terence asked in unison.

"This whole place is a fully-constructed high school, then every high school in a town or city in the world must have their own…" Felix wondered. "Library!" Tammy finished Felix's sentence loudly. Belle and Adam were impressed that they can see a library in a high school. For Ariel and Eric, they just simply rolled their eyes as seeing Belle and Adam gawking at the library as a big excitement for books.

Tammy, Vanellope, and Tinkerbell went to the table and try to find anything to know about the troublemakers, Ariel, Belle, and Sofia went to the computers on the table to find more research on the school, Felix, Ralph, and James went to the printer to figure out what it does before using it after that, and Eric, Adam, and Terence walked to the shelves and try to find more information on high school.

* * *

Gogo and Apple were at the door as they talked to each other. "Got your phone with you, sister?" Apple questioned. "Yeah, I have mine, you got yours, Red?" Gogo answered and asked Apple if she has hers. As Apple got her phone out, both Gogo and Apple laughed because they will make people miserable.

Moka and Ayato were at the door as they talked to each other. "Got your phone with you, gal?" Ayato questioned. "Yeah, I have mine, you got yours, Sakamaki?" Moka answered and asked her friend if he has his phone. As Ayato got his phone out, both Ayato and Moka laughed because they will make people miserable.

Nick and Tigress were at the door as they talked to each other. "Got your phone with you, bro?" Tigress questioned. "Yeah, I have mine, you got yours, Tiger?" Nick answered and asked her friend if she has hers. As Tigress got her phone out, both Gogo and Tigress laughed because they will make people miserable.

Jack, Ben, and Adrien were at the door as they talked. "Got your phone with you, boys?" Ben asked. "Yeah, you got yours, Beast?" Jack and Adrien answered, and asked, in unison. As Ben got his phone out, all three of the men started to sigh because they will expose the team of Amber and Richard for who they are.

Elsa, Zarina, and Merida stood at the door while they talked. "Got your phone with you, girls?" Zarina asked. "Yeah, you got yours, Alchem?" Elsa and Merida answered, and asked, in unison. As Zarina got her phone out, all three of the ladies started to sigh because they will expose the team of Amber and Richard for who they are.

"So, we just push the letters here and the moving pictures will come out from this screen?" Belle and Ariel asked the librarians assistants, Twilight Sparkle and Dusk Shine, about the computers and how the students work with it. Twilight and Dusk were calm, and they pretty much love it when someone asks them anything, because they love to answer questions.

"That is correct girls, and just type in the research that you want to find out that will take you to some options, but you need to choose carefully about what you choose," Twilight instructed both Ariel and Belle. As they clicked the buttons with the letters, they were starting to get the hang of it like Andrea said.

"Andrea is right about getting the hang of it," Belle blurted about Andrea. As Twilight and Dusk heard Andrea's name, they started to freeze in shock as they knew that Andrea helped the library as one of them were sick or hurt.

"A-A-Andrea? You mean the daughter of Principal Yen Sid, the princess of this high school, and the savior over all souls and lives that are saved from the pits of darkness? The girl who also helped us in the library when one of us is hurt? You mean that Andrea?" Twilight asked Ariel, Belle and Sofia if they know Andrea.

"Yeah, that is the girl, we bumped into her and she told us that when new people are having a bit troublesome in school, they can get the hang of it the next day, and the third day might be much easier when you get used to school," Sofia informed Twilight everything Andrea told them when they met Andrea.

"If you were helped by Andrea and not Amber Heartless, then I am going to vote for Andrea to be Princess of the Fall Formal, after all, she is a beautiful woman and a talented girl," Twilight told the girls her vote. "If Twilight's going to vote for Andrea, then I'm voting for Andrew for the Fall Formal Prince, not that Richard Valtor bastard, after all, Andrew is a good man and a talented boy," Dusk told the girls and Twilight his vote. As Twilight and Dusk walked away with more books they need to put away, Ariel, Belle, and Sofia were busy working on the computer and find out how to use it. While they were busy on the computer, Elsa, Zarina, and Merida had recorded the whole thing to prove that everything they said was proof that they were just going on about their business.

Just then, music from the other side of the table burst its noise out loud for the whole library to hear the loud song. Dusk dealt with those boys, and those boys give Dusk such a hard time when it comes to peace and quiet. As Dusk heard the song from across the room, he slapped his face for the noise. Those boys were Jim and Tim Possible, Sparky, and Mater. These boys always gave Dusk Shine a hard time, even when it comes to keeping a library quiet. These boys were listening to a song they created, but as they were about to hear more of their song, Dusk came and turned the volume off.

"Jim, Tim, Sparky, Mater. What. Are. You Doing?" Dusk asked the four boys. "We're seeing how much views our music video has got," Jim and Tim answered in unison as they turned the music back on. "No, just… No, the school computers are for research purposes only," Dusk told them what the computers are supposed to be used. More music came and it was coming from the girls who got Twilight upset, just like the boys with Dusk. "Haley, Mertle, Katie. What. Are. You. Doing?" Twilight asked the three girls what they were doing. "We're just seeing how many views our music video has got," Haley answered Twilight. "No, and like my boyfriend and partner, Dusk Shine, said, the school computers are for research purposes only," Twilight told the girls what Dusk told the boys.

"It's just as well bros, some of the comments on our video are super cruel: 'Epic Fail', 'Funniest thing I have ever seen', that's harsh boys, even for viewers," Mater told the boys about the many comments they got. "Yeah, and some of the comments on our song are so harsh: 'Worst Video'; 'The silliest thing that I have ever seen' and that is hurtful, even for viewers," Katie agreed with Mater. "Wait a minute, 'Funniest thing that they've ever seen', huh?" Jim and Tim asked in unison. "Time out right there, 'The silliest thing that I have ever seen', huh?" Haley questioned the girls. The boys and girls all got an idea of what to do about that comment they got. Ariel, Belle, and Sofia looked at the three girls and four boys and tried to tell them about the comment those six got.

"We don't think that that's what you should take from…" Belle tried to talk to them. "Kids, we don't think that comment gave you a…" Ariel tried to answer them, but they didn't listen. "The girls and I don't think that is what you should…" Sofia tried to inform them about the comment, but the boys and girls didn't listen. Mertle Edmonds, Katie, Haley, Jim and Tim, Mater, and Sparky left without hearing what Ariel, Belle, and Sofia have to say. Sofia, Ariel, and Belle got the hang of using the computers that had been on the desk. Sunset Shimmer fell on the floor since she tried to get a better focus on Ariel, Belle, and Sofia.

The girls thought that they heard someone fall, but they ignored what that was and focused at the task at hand. Ariel forgot how it was like to try something new like she was from a mermaid to a human of today. Belle learned how to use the computer because she saw two people who worked on the computer.

Sofia was confused at the whole thing on using your own hands, but she got used to it since she was born a peasant to living as a princess. "Do you think that we can learn new things very easy so we can fit in like everyone else?" Sofia asked Belle and Ariel because she was nervous about fitting in like everyone.

"I think so because Andrea told everyone that if you are new, then you can get along with other people who are different from other kids that are different," Ariel remembered what Andrea said to them. Belle and Sofia were wondering why everyone and Andrea's parents are there, always caring about Andrea whenever she's in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile with Felix, Ralph, and James, they were at the printer and tried to find out what to do with the printer, but they had a weird problem that was stuck to them: they couldn't find out how to use a printer they found, except for Ralph, who knew how the printer works since Andrew gave him a manual on how to use a printer. Felix and James didn't know how to use a printer that they were observing since they were totally clueless. Ralph remembered what the printer does when he was reading the manual.

"OK, it's official, we don't know how to use… whatever this is," James admitted to Felix and Ralph about the printer since he and Felix don't have a clue on what the printer does, but Ralph knows how to work the printer right before they came. Ralph hanged his back against the wall while the boys tried to work the printer. Felix and James looked through the clear glass that is on top of the machine. "Guys, Andrew informed me that this machine is a printer and it can copy something where the clear glass is and when you place whatever paper you want to copy, you just press this button and the paper will be copied down to another paper that comes out from the end," Ralph explained what the printer does and how it works. "So what can we do with a printer exactly, Ralph?" Felix asked Ralph on what to do.

"Well, this printer is very complicated and you must not put your face too close in the clear glass, because if you press the green button and of your eyes are too close while pressing the button, then you will eventually…" Ralph was explaining about how the printer works when something happened. As Felix and James placed their faces too close to the glass, Ralph accidently pressed the green button, and both Felix and James eyes were caught in bright light, in addition, they jumped in the air and both crashed into the books that they had from behind them. "BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT; VERY, VERY, VERY BRIGHT," Felix shouted on the other side of the library and no one heard him shouting, with James, by his side.

"Oh Felix, you are supposed to use your inside voice while we are still in the library," Ralph reminded Felix. "Oh, right we are all in the library, forgot, sorry," Felix whispered to Ralph since they are in the library.

* * *

They all got back to the middle of the library room and walked to the table to find research of all the students in the school. Tammy, Vanellope and the rest of the girls were near a table to start going through the books. "Okay, we have every book we can find and research in, so… Let's go through the books and see what we can find before anything else can happen," Belle and Adam informed the others to start reading.


	14. In the Library and New information

" _The library will be closing in five minutes, if you found perfect books and are ready to check them out, you may go and read. But, if you are still looking for any books, then you must hurry before the library closes,"_ The intercom in the library announced to the students if any students are still in the library.

Vanellope and Ralph yawned as they fell asleep next to each other. "Oh, that's right, we haven't found out where we're gonna sleep tonight. That would explain Ralph and Vanellope sleeping next to each other. And just go to show you, Ralph and Vanellope are so adorable together since the two of them look so adorable and cute as a couple together," Tammy told the team as she realized they don't know where to sleep. Tinkerbell and Terrence placed the books down and crawled out from under the table. "We are way ahead of you, Felix and Tammy," Tinkerbell answered to Tammy and Felix.

Meanwhile with Ariel and Eric, they were looking through the shelves and found something very interesting. "Eric, take a look at this," Ariel called Eric over to show him something. "Well what is it?" Eric asked Ariel what she found on the shelves. Ariel showed Eric the yearbook that she found while looking through the shelves.

"Hey, isn't that Andrea or a girl who resembles Princess Andrea?" Eric asked Ariel as he showed her the page that had Andrea on it. "It says here in this book that it is Andrea, and her quote is this, ' _Never judge a book by its cover, it's the contents of the pages that matter, and a good friend like a good book can last well beyond your life'_ ," Ariel answered Eric. "Wait, didn't King Yen Sid said that his daughter will soon say, _'Never judge a book by its cover, it's the contents of the pages that matter, and a good friend like a good book can last well beyond your life'_ ," Eric informed Ariel. "We got to show this to the others," Ariel informed Eric that they need to show the yearbook to the others.

With Tinkerbell and Terrence, they finally found a place to sleep as the others followed them to their destination. "It's a little bit dusty, but it seems that no one ever comes up here," Tinkerbell explained to the others about the book-like beds.

"It's perfect Tinkerbell, and it's very comfortable," Felix told Tinker Bell and Terence a great and wonderful compliment. Tinkerbell and Terrence bowed to Tammy and Felix as they started to prepare their pajamas and sleep. "By the way, did you find any information?" Terrence asked Tammy and Felix what they found. "Well… no, we haven't found anything that relates any of what we are looking for," Tammy answered Terence. As they laid on the bed, Ariel and Eric came from the shelves. "But, Eric and I found this book, called a yearbook, and this idea is to keep a record of details that happen at this high school," Ariel announced on what they found. "And this yearbook keeps a record of students in each grades that come and go in this school," Eric explained to everyone. As Tammy flipped through the pages, she found Andrea and Andrew in their homecoming dress and tuxedo. Felix saw Andrew and Andrea looked really good in the dress and tuxedo in student form.

"Wow, Andrea looks fabulous in that golden dress, she must've made that golden dress for the dance," Tammy confessed. "Yeah, and Andrew looks really fabulous in that tuxedo looks golden, Andrea and Andrew look really adorable, they must have won at the dance," Felix told Tammy. "This picture was taken three years ago, when Andrea and Andrew were friends at that dance. In the second picture, they were holding hands as they won another dance. And the third picture shows Andrea and Andrew kissing as they blushed," Ariel showed Tammy and Felix about Andrea and Andrew.

As they talked, Bell heard what Vanellope and Ralph were murmuring in their sleep, while those two didn't know they were sleeping together. "…Ralph…You are cute…" Vanellope murmured in her sleep while she was holding Ralph. "…I love you Vanellope…" Ralph murmured in his sleep and held Vanellope closer. "That is disturbing coming from Ralph and Vanellope who are in love with each other when they don't tell each other," Belle whispered to Tammy and Felix in their ears, since they're friends are embarrassed when Ralph and Vanellope are asleep together in any room. Felix flipped through the pages and found a picture of two teenagers next to each other at the dance with Andrea and Andrew in the background. "Hey, isn't that Danny and Sam that Vanellope and Ralph mentioned when we were inside, and outside, of the gym?" Felix asked. "I think so, and from their hairstyles that are similar to the teens that we met from the gym, they are the ones we met," Tammy answered.

"Hey, it's Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz, they look so cute when they were freshman," Ariel told the team about the picture with Dash and Blitz as they were holding onto guitars with them and held hands. "Wow, they look as cute as freshman," Felix admit that Ariel was right about Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz. Dash blushed to Blitz since they were so adorable, as Blitz blushed because he was madly in love with Dash. As Ariel and Eric flipped through the pages, they wondered if Lilo and Stitch were in the yearbook, until they found their picture. "Hey, look here, there's Lilo and Stitch, it looks like Lilo and Stitch are dancing silly on the dance floor," Eric showed Ariel. In the picture, Lilo was in her traditional Hawaiian dress that her sister gave her and Stitch was wearing his tuxedo suit that he got from his father. "How did Lilo came to be in this world?" Sofia asked Tammy about Lilo.

"Well it says here, Lilo lost her parents when she was two; her sister had to take her under her wing until Lilo was a big girl and ready to take care of herself and of her own family while she's still young," Tammy informed Sofia how Lilo came to be in the alternate world. "How did Stitch came in this world?" James asked Felix how Stitch came to be as a human teen in Fantasy High. "It says here, Stitch had lost his mother when he was born as his mom and dad, Jumba, worked together. Stitch lived with his father, Jumba, who raised him after his wife was dead, since Stitch was Jumba's son. As the years passed by, when Stitch was five years old, he helped around the laboratory, but the accident ended up mutating Stitch. Soon, he went wild in that stage like he wasn't himself anymore, but he was adopted by Lilo in an adoption center in Hawaii. Stich was back to normal and grew up with Lilo as a brother and best friend," Felix informed James about Human Stitch. "Stitch looks different as a human, looks really cute as a human being, and he looks cool when he has mutant powers," Sofia blurted out her thought. "Ok, that was disturbing coming from you Sofia," James told Sofia that she said that, causing him to get jealous. Stitch's picture in the yearbook was great since Stitch was loved by Lilo's friends and stays by Lilo's side since they are the perfect pair to be siblings. Lilo was loved by all boys in the school, even a skater boy named Keoni Jameson, but Stitch thinks that Keoni is just a boy who only cares about skateboarding and nothing else, not even a single care toward any girls. "Both Lilo and Stitch look awesome, Stitch is a teenage boy in a human form, and Lilo is a wonderful teenager," James told the others about Lilo and Stitch. "Now who is more disturbing, James, you said Lilo is a wonderful teen," Sofia told James that he said that Lilo is a wonderful teenager as he was talking to Tammy, Felix, and the others.

They flipped the pages until they saw two teenagers, a boy and a girl. "Hey, who are these teens in this picture?" Belle asked when she saw the picture. "I think that's Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera," Tammy answered to Belle. "They look so different, they were cars in our world, but in this world, they are a human boy and a human girl. Apparently Lightning and Sally have the same hair type, golden blonde. They also look like a perfect couple that should be engaged right now as we talk," Adam showed the others.

They flipped more pages until they stopped at a group picture, but that group picture had Andrea and Andrew. "Hey, there is Andrea and Andrew," Tammy showed the team a picture showing Andrea and Andrew. "They look really good in the picture," Felix added. "Hold up, that picture has Andrea, Andrew, and a couple more teenagers," Ariel told Tammy and Felix. "You're right, there is Andrea and Andrew, Danny and Sam, Lilo and Stitch, Dash and Blitz, Ben Ten and Kai, and… I'm guessing that's Lightning and Sally," Eric told the others.

"Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera with Andrea and Andrew in the yearbook?!" Sofia asked about Sally and Lightning. "Yeah, apparently they are with Andrea and Andrew because they look like they're best friends with Andrea and Andrew," Felix answered Sofia.

Lightning and Sally were in their designed clothes, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were in their Ecosystem clothes, Lilo and Stitch were in their Hawaiian clothes, Rainbow Dash and Blitz were in their band clothes with their guitars, Ben and Kai were in their green and red clothes with a watch on Ben's wrist and a sword in Kai's hand, and the last pair, Andrea and Andrew, were in their usual casual clothes. "Interesting photo, and I like how Andrea and Andrew's styles the same clothing," Belle told the others that Andrea and Andrew looked very great in the yearbook.

"Wait, 'same clothing', 'dressed same'? Didn't King Yen Sid said that the prince and princess will wear the same styles of clothing and keep it to their whole life time," Ariel realized about Andrea and Andrew. The girls were realizing to the theory, to which Ariel said. "That's right Ariel, don't you think that it is weird that Andrea and Andrew wear the same style of clothing like the prince and princess do as the prince and princess were raised by us? But the prince was raised by the boys and the princess was raised by us girls in the group," Sofia asked and informed Ariel about Andrea and Andrew.

"I have an idea, if Andrea and Andrew are the real prince and princess, then the only thing to do is to find out what day she was born, since she was found in this world," Ariel informed. "That just might work, Ariel, but if they aren't the prince and princess that went missing, then we must find the real royal children somewhere else," Tammy informed. "And it's interesting in the picture because they look like they are all best friends," James told the others. "They do look like our friends from back home, but that is correct, they do look like friends," Sofia informed the girls that she agrees with James. "Yeah, they look like they are all friends in this yearbook, but it doesn't seem like they are best friends now, even if they are friends with Andrea and Andrew," Felix assured the others because he agrees with James and Sofia. The others got ready for bed and they kept on listening to each other. "Not so much, Felix," Tinkerbell assured Felix about Andrea and Andrew. Felix, Tammy, and Tinkerbell placed their heads on the floor or on the books as they lie asleep. "We can't help but get the feeling that Andrea and Andrew must've known what happened with their friends when they started to separate and go their different ways. Maybe Amber and Richard that may have something to do all of this chaos and damage," Tinker Bell told Tammy and Felix.

Tinker Bell and Terrence crawled under a big blanket they got from their bags, since they were gonna be in the school world until they found the princess' tiara and the prince's crown. Tammy and Felix got their separate blankets from their bags, as Tammy and Felix thought of the teens, Andrea and Andrew, in the school. Felix and Tammy thought about Andrea and Andrew if they were the prince and princess they loved. "We wouldn't put it past Andrew Key and Andrea Garcia, but if their actions that the prince and princess originally do, then they might be Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea that we're looking for," Terrence thought of an idea. "If we are gonna befriend Andrea Garcia, then we have to find out if Andrea is the princess. Even if Andrea does remind us of the princess from Fantasia, what matter is her heart of love, life, friendship, and determination, which makes the princess shine," Tinkerbell yawned when talking. "And if we are gonna befriend Andrew, then we have to find out if Andrew's a prince. Even if Andrew remind us of the prince from Kingdom Hearts, what matter is his heart of love, life, friendship, and determination, which is what makes the prince shine," Terrence yawned as he talked.

"They are right Tammy, we need to keep our eyes on the prize," Felix yawned as he fell asleep and dozed off. "Your right Felix, and the team too, keep our eyes on the prize," Tammy yawned as she fell asleep next to Felix as she dozed off to sleep. The team started to dose off and fell asleep, but there was two of the team members that were all wide awake. With the two pairs on the floor, Ariel and Eric hugged each other, Belle and Adam slept together like puppies, Ralph and Vanellope kissed on the lips in their sleep, Sofia and James kissed in their sleep too, and the last, Tinkerbell and Terence were sleeping together, but Felix and Tammy were the ones who weren't asleep yen. As they were still up, Tammy sang a sweet lullaby that reminded her of the princess every night when the princess asked her for a special song as she slept and Felix sang a lullaby that reminded him of the prince every night when the prince asked for him to sing a special song as he slept.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise,"_ Tammy sang her special song she sang when the princess was young. _"On the wind, cross the sea; Hear this song and remember; Soon you'll be home with me; Once upon a December,"_ Felix sang his song that he sang when the prince grew up.

Tammy and Felix realized and noticed the other was still awake, then they started to whisper and try not to wake up the others. "Tammy/Felix, what were you doing?" Felix and Tammy asked each other in unison. "I was singing, Felix, what about you? You sounded like you were singing a song," Tammy asked Felix. "I was singing, what's wrong with that? Is it a crime to sing while trying to sleep in a room with other people?" Felix answered Tammy's question, then he asked her in a furious tone. "No, it's not a crime and there is nothing wrong with singing," Tammy answered furiously. Felix's expression turned from furious to sadness. That's when he realized he went too far with his anger and his sadness. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Tammy, it's just that… I haven't heard you sing like an angel in forever," Felix apologized to Tammy for the way he reacted, and confessed. "It's alright, Felix, I forgive you. And thank you for that beautiful comment, too; I never heard you sing before in my life, and you sing amazing," Tammy thanked and forgave Felix. "You're welcome, Tammy, and I promise, I won't get mad like that again. By the way, what song were you singing?" Felix asked Tammy what song she was singing. Tammy placed her head back on the floor and looked up at the stars before speaking. "It was a special song I sang to the princess while she grew up, and before princess disappeared. The day Andrea and I made our lullaby together was because she cared for me like an older sister, so we soon made our special song that only we can sing together. The princess wanted me to sing that song to her every night because no one else knows that song but Andrea and I," Tammy told Felix her old memory of the princess.

"Really? I never knew that the princess wanted you to sing her a special song back in Fantasia," Felix confessed to Tammy that he'd never heard Tammy sing before. "No you haven't Felix, but I hope Andrea remembers that song from the castle before she left. I dream every day for the princess to return home and I never forget that song or the princess because we were friends, and if we forget the song, we forget each other," Tammy told Felix, then she asked Felix, "Speaking of singing, what song were you singing, Felix?" "Oh, well that was a lullaby that I sang to the prince before he disappeared, but I sang that song to him when he was still in the kingdoms, like the princess," Felix answered Tammy.

"What else happened, Felix?" Tammy asked more to Felix about what happened with the prince in his life. "Prince Andrew wanted me, every night before he went to sleep, to sing him a song that is special to both him and I; the reason he wanted me every night, is because he and I made our special song, no one will ever know that musical tune except Andrew and I," Felix answered Tammy with a memory. While they were talking, Tammy looked at the sky and saw that she and Felix were not asleep yet, so she turned to Felix and made him look up at the sky to see that it was still dark outside. "Well, we have to go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and we need all the rest we need in order to find Prince Andrew, Princess Andrea, and their crowns," Tammy reminded Felix.

"That's right, we have to find the prince and princess if we want to go home. It's getting late, we should get some sleep if we want to find our next heirs and their crowns. Good night, Tammy," Felix added to Tammy as he yawned. As they tried to drift off into sleep, Tammy wondered if she will find the princess if she sang that special song she sang for Princess Andrea. Tammy and Princess Andrea never seen each other for years because of what happened all those years ago that got her and the princess separated from each other. As Tammy drift off into sleep, Felix wondered if he will find the prince if he sang that song he sang for Prince Andrew. Both Felix and Prince Andrew never seen each other for years ever since the day when the prince was stolen from home, which is why they were separated from each other.


	15. Talk in Library

As the sun rose, Tammy woke up before any of the girls woke up and started to pack everything that she and the team needed in order to find the princess and her tiara. After Tammy, Felix woke up before any of the boys would as he started to pack up the equipment he can get so he and the others can find the prince and his crown.

"Tammy, you're already awake?" Felix asked Tammy. "Yes, Felix, I am already awake, and I am over here on the table to look for the old music box that I have kept all these years," Tammy told Felix her lullaby.

"And you told me that secret, which is okay because Andrew and I kept our song a secret for a long time; speaking of a music box, I have one of my own. I kept mine with me every day of my life when the prince was gone," Felix told Tammy his lullaby.

" _Good morning students and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal today. They're due by the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn your vote in and make your votes hurry,"_ Yen Sid announced to the students of the school.

"The dance starts tomorrow night. If we find our princess before the dance starts, then we must find her, give her respect and devotion, and tell her that we came to be her friends," Tammy informed Felix a plan to be friends with Andrea. "Good, and since the dance starts tomorrow night, we have to find the prince right before the dance starts. When we find him, we have to befriend him with respect, and tell him that we came to be his friends," Felix added to Tammy about their plan to be friends with Andrew.

"Hey guys, we woke up when we heard the intercom informed every student about the dance by tomorrow night," Belle and Ariel said as they Tammy and Felix from behind them. As Tammy grabbed her bag, a little box fell out. Tinkerbell picked up the object that fell out from Tammy's bags, which fell to the floor. "Tammy, what is this?" Tinker Bell asked Tammy. "Oh, that object is my music box that I had over the years, it's what I have left of the princess," Tammy answered Tinkerbell. "Tammy, do you remember anything about the princess? Anything at all from your past?" Belle asked Tammy. As Tammy looked at the music box, she started to cry as she imagine to see little Andrea laughing in front of her with a smile on her face, resulting Tammy to end up sitting at a table to shield her crying eyes.

"A lot, since I saw the princess when she was born. When Andrea was two, she chose me to sing her a song before she went to bed. Andrea and I made up a song that she and I can sing together, and we did. Just in case we get separated, I made her a necklace to remind Andrea who I am. In order for her to sing alone, I made her a music box that had our lullaby in it, so whenever she plays her music box, she will always think of me in her sleep and pretended that the music box was us singing together. I have always been good to her, even when she promised that she won't forget me. When she disappeared one night, I missed her and love her every day and night since we sang our song together; the reason that she wanted me to sing it to her, is because I was the only one who knows our song. I never sold my music box to anyone, because of the memories and moments I shared with her, and I missed her with all my heart no matter what is put in front of me. I never stopped and kept moving forward," Tammy answered Belle a memory that she kept forever when Andrea was young.

"She chose you to sing her a lullaby?" Ariel asked Tammy, since Ariel never heard Tammy sing before. "Speaking of lullaby, I remember singing a song to the prince before he disappeared so many years ago," Felix informed the others a memory he still remembered. "Let me guess, you were chosen to sing Andrew a lullaby when he was just a baby and asked you to sing that lullaby every night before he goes to sleep?" Ralph guessed what Felix did with the young prince every night. "Yeah, how did you know, Ralph?" Felix asked Ralph how he knew. "It was obvious since the princess and the prince were born with the same likings about a song from the past. Tammy sang a song to the princess and you sang a song to the prince who are both at the same age, so it was kind of obvious," Ralph answered to Felix because it was totally obvious.

"That is right, and we have to get back in the hallway and start to find the missing princess and prince that are living in this world while we act like teenage students," Adam reminded the team to find the prince and princess to repair the family of Kingdom Hearts and the family of Fantasia in order to restore the kids' birthrights.

"Yeah, and Dash says that we have to talk to the other groups if we want to find the princess and the prince of our world," Eric reminded the others what Rainbow Dash said to them with the vote and groups. "So we went into the yearbook, found more info and new names, and got a list ready for everything we need to do," Belle added. "You made a list? That is so unlike you and Adam, Princess Egghead," Ariel laughed as Vanellope and Sofia laughed by Ariel's side since Belle and Adam are always organize. Belle got so mad, steam came out from both of ears as her whole face turned bright red as Ariel, Vanellope, and Sofia were still laughing at her. "Deep breathes, that's it, deep… breathes. Now, please continue on with your plan and list of names, Belle," Tinkerbell calmed Belle down. "Well, Adam and I made a list of talking points. As we wrote a couple of things down, Adam and I remembered a lot of actions Andrea and Andrew did. So if we ask her close friends why she is does this, then we will find the princess and her prince," Belle informed. "That may not be a bad idea Belle, we can introduce ourselves to the students here, sprinkle a bit much that we learned about their world into the conversation, and show them that we can fit in school with them," Tammy agreed to Belle's idea.

Tammy, Felix, and the other boys and girls walked up to the door and stopped in their tracks to see if everyone is here. "Okay, Ariel, Belle, Vanellope, Tinker Bell, and Sofia. Good, everyone is here and counted for," Tammy counted. "Okay, so is Eric, Adam, Ralph, Terrence, and James. Good, so are the boys, there all here and counted for," Felix counted.

Tammy, Felix, and the others walked up to the doors so they can get things started and make sure they do things right. But, as soon as they were about to get close to the door, everyone suddenly stopped for some reason, and fell from behind Tammy and Felix, while they weren't looking. As Tammy and Felix turned around, they saw that the boys and girls were turning pale and started getting sick from behind Tammy and Felix. Tammy ran to the girls and saw that they were in pain; they lied on the floor and moaning as they hold in their pain from inside their hearts.

Meanwhile, outside of the library with two people, Amber and Richard were in front of the library doors unnoticed, and started to chant a killing cursed. That spell was soon placed on the boys and girls, to which would make all of them die slowly and painful, and will make them feel like sleeping for ten years or more.

"I don't feel so good, Tammy," Ariel told Tammy she didn't feel good. "I feel like my heart is going to stop, Ariel, and I feel like I am going to die," Belle told Ariel she feels pain, too. "I do not think we will live forever," Sofia informed Ariel and Belle.

"I don't feel so good, Felix," Eric told Felix he didn't feel good. "I feel like my heart is going to stop, Eric, and I feel like I am going to die," Adam told Eric he feels pain, too. "I do not think we will live forever," James informed Eric and Adam.

"I sense dark magic over you like somebody from here placed a death spell around, but don't be afraid, I'll find a way to save you," Tammy reassured Ariel, Belle, Vanellope, Tinker Bell, and Sofia that they won't grow weak. "I sense dark magic over the boys like what Tammy said, so don't be afraid, Tammy and I will find a way to save you," Felix reassured Eric, Adam, Ralph, Terence, and James that they won't grow weak. Tammy and Felix placed their teammates on their backs as they got their medical book.

Meanwhile with Andrea and Andrew, they dropped their books as they were being tripped over by Moka Akashiya and Ayato Sakamaki. "AYATO SAKAMAKI!" Andrew shouted out loud as he turned his face over to Ayato, the one who tripped him, to see his proud smirk turned into a scared whimper as he saw who he tripped. "MOKA AKASHIYA!" Andrea shouted out loud as she turned her face over to Moka, the one who tripped her, to see her proud smirk turned into a scared expression as she saw who she tripped.

"Why the hell did you trip me, Ayato Marilyn Sakamaki?" Andrew asked Ayato as he purposely revealed Ayato's real, and embarrassing, name out loud, resulting Ayato to cover his whole face in complete, and utter, embarrassment. "And why did you trip me, Moka Damien Akashiya?" Andrea asked Moka as she revealed Moka's real, and totally shameful, name out loud, resulting her to cover her face to hide her embarrassment from anyone who might have heard.

Moka and Ayato were soon jumped on by the school's two best students, Tsukune Aono and Yui Komori. After the whole thing, Moka and Ayato were soon tied up in bonds as both Tsukune and Yui took them to the principal's office to get them in detention. As Andrea and Andrew got up from the floor, after Moka and Ayato did something cruel, they started to pick up their books that were on the floor because of Akashiya and Sakamaki's fault.

As Andrea and Andrew started to grab their books, both Andrea and Andrew noticed that one of her books had a different cover, resulting them to get interested in them. "What is this book?" Andrea asked herself in a whisper. "What is this book?" Andrew asked himself in a quiet tone. The books started to whisper as Andrea and Andrew started to stare straight at them in wonder and light. As Andrea opened her new, and oddly familiar, book, as she started to flip through the pages, she saw different kinds of spells that can be casted, potions that can be brewed, blessings casted on others and counter-spells that can break any curse. Soon, Andrea spotted a healing spell that can heal anyone near or far. She felt her magic flowing from her hand as it was ready to cast its spell on the person in pain. With Andrew, he started to open the book and flipped through the pages, and when he did, he saw that there was different kinds of spells that can be casted, potions that can be brewed, blessings casted on others and counter-spells that can break any curse. He spotted a healing spell that can heal anyone near or far. He felt his magic flowing from his hand as it was ready to cast its spell on the person in pain.

" _Right mind, Clean a friends' life, Get rid of all evil; Heal wounds, clean cuts, Get rid of all evil; I say, Take pity, Upon body and soul,"_ Andrea chanted the spell that was pronounced in her book of spells. As Andrea chanted the spell, her magic made its way to Vanellope, Tinkerbell, Ariel, Belle, and Sofia's hearts.

" _Right mind, Clean a friends' life, Get rid of all evil; Heal wounds, clean cuts, Get rid of all evil; I say, Take pity, Upon body and soul,"_ Andrew chanted the spell that was spoken in his book of spells. As Andrew chanted the spell, his magic made its way to Ralph, Terence, Eric, Adam, and James' hearts.

Ariel, Belle, Sofia, Tinkerbell, and Vanellope felt great because Andrea healed them from a far distance, but she didn't know that her spell healed them from a distance and the spell actually worked from a distance. "I feel- I feel great, girls," Tinkerbell told the girls that she feels great, and she didn't know it was Andrea that healed her.

Eric, Adam, James, Terence, and Ralph felt great because Andrew healed them at a far distance, but Andrew didn't know that his spell healed them from a distance and that the spell had actually worked. "I feel- I feel great, boys," Terence told the boys that he feels great, and that he didn't know it was Andrew that healed him.

"Hey look, Andrea has King Yen Sid's spell book, the princess uses that spell book for the people, except all of the bad spells like curses or other stuff because that book has the cures to all curses," Sofia informed the girls.

"Hey look, Andrew has King Sora and Queen Kairi's spell book, the prince uses that spell book for the people, except all of the bad spells like curses or other evil because that book has the gift to rid of curses," James informed the boys.

Andrea and Andrew closed the books as they finished reading that spell and felt a sudden push from their memories and into their future. They noticed that they must have seen the books from somewhere as the book's marks and rips started to remind Andrea and Andrew for some reason while they were thinking.

Andrea noticed that the book she had was her spell book, she didn't know that she owned a book that she didn't recognized before. She noticed the spell book she had was something that she might had when she grew up, like she was from an alternate world, but didn't knew that she was a real princess of royal blood.

Andrew noticed that the book he had was his spell book, he didn't know that he owned a book that he didn't recognized before. He noticed the spell book he had was something that he might had when he grew up in the alternate world as a baby prince, but didn't knew that he was a real prince of royal blood.

Andrea flipped through the pages again, and found an old picture that showed Andrea when she was a small baby as she was being held in the arms of a beautiful woman holding her gently, who seems to be her best friend. As Andrea stared at the picture, it made her memories think of her laughing years ago like a baby again.

Andrew flipped through the pages again, and found an old picture that showed Andrew when he was a small baby as he was being held in the arms of a handsome man holding him that seems to be his best friend. As Andrew stared right at the picture, it made his memories think of himself laughing like a little boy again.

"Huh, this woman looks beautiful. Who is she? Why did she hold me? More importantly, why is a beautiful and strong-hearted woman like her would care for a newborn child, like me?" Andrea asked herself.

"Huh, this man looks great. Who is this man? Why did he hold me? More importantly, why is a gentle-hearted and strong-spirited man like himself would care for a newborn child, like myself in the picture?" Andrew asked himself.

Both Andrea and Andrew looked into the pictures and noticed that the woman and man holding them had the same eyes and hair color as the boy and girl they spoke to yesterday. From their minds, both Andrea and Andrew wondered if those teenagers might be the woman and man they see inside that picture from the book and in the school.

Andrea thought of who the girl was and if the girl she met was the same girl from the photo in the spell book that had been in there for years. Andrea shook her head to get rid of that nonsense she was thinking of, closed the spell book she had in her hands, and walked with Andrew in the halls to watch out for trouble.

Andrew thought of who the boy was and if the boy he met was the same boy from the photo in the spell book that had been in there for years. Andrew shook his head to get rid of that kind of nonsense he was thinking of, closed the spell book he had in his hands, and walked with Andrea in the halls to watch out for trouble.

"Looks like Andrea is gone, and looks like the coast is clear," Tinker Bell informed the team that Andrea left. "And it looks like Andrew is out of the way as well, and no one is coming, for now," Terence informed the team and Tink that Andrew left the library with Andrea.

Tammy didn't feel like herself whenever she was around Andrea. Tammy felt a spark whenever Andrea is around and whenever she gets close to Tammy as she feels energy, because Andrea and Tammy had a strong bond with each other. To the girls, it's just a shiver, but to Tammy in her heart, it feels like a spark.

Felix didn't feel like himself whenever he was around Andrew. Felix felt a little spark whenever Andrew is around and whenever he gets close to Felix as he feels energy, because Andrew and Felix had a strong bond with each other. To the boys, it's just a shiver, but to Felix in his heart, it feels like a special spark.

"Tammy, are you alright? You don't so well," Vanellope asked Tammy if she was getting warm or if she was feeling alright. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, I just felt a spark from Andrea, that's all, just a spark coming from Andrea. Nothing else," Tammy answered Vanellope that she isn't sick but feeling energetic at the moment.

"Felix, are you alright? You don't so well," Ralph asked Felix if he's getting warm or if he was feeling alright. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, I just felt a spark from Andrew, that's all, just a spark coming from Andrew. Nothing else," Felix answered Ralph that he isn't sick but feeling energetic right now with the boys.

"Wait, did you say that you felt a spark from Andrea while she was close?" Tink asked Tammy about a spark she felt around Andrea. "Yeah, why are you asking me about one little spark and Andrea?" Tammy asked the girls for an answer. "And didn't you say that you felt a spark from Andrew while he was close?" Terence asked Felix about a spark he felt around Andrew. "Yeah, and, like what Tammy said, why are you asking me about one little spark and Andrew?" Felix asked the boys for an answer.

"Tammy, the King said that if the princess is attached to a person who she cares about the most, then he or she will feel a magical spark as he or she will feel enough strength and power than any other princess or prince if a bond is stronger for at least a whole entire life, that's the information the King gave us," Belle answered to Tammy.

"And Felix, the King said that if the prince is attached to the person who he cares about the most, then he or she will feel a powerful spark as he or she will feel enough strength and power than any other princess or prince if a bond is stronger for at least a whole lifetime, that's the information the King gave us," Adam answered Felix.

"Well, I didn't feel weak or lose any of my powers because I felt great, and I don't feel any less powerless from Andrea coming from a distance," Tammy assured the girls that there is nothing to be afraid of. "Well, I didn't feel weak or lose any of my powers because I felt great, and I don't feel any less powerless from Andrew coming from a distance," Felix assured the boys that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Come on girls, it's time to make a first impression on our fellow students," Sofia reminded the girls about the students in school. "And it's time to make a good first impression on our fellow students, boys," James reminded the boys about the students in school. Tinker Bell and Terence pushed the door to show the students in the hall. All of the students were exactly like the people back in Fantasia and the Kingdom of Hearts.


	16. Meeting Lightning McQueen and Sally

"Come on, you don't think that the Heartless Witch wants us to believe in her lies, gossip, and sick rumors. Right, Tooth?" Jack Frost asked Toothiana, if Amber wants the school to believe in her and Richard. "I think that Amber is just a liar with her insane boyfriend, Richard Bastard," Tooth answered to Jack, her boyfriend, resulting Jack to just sigh since he and Tooth can't seems to agree on anything anymore.

"Do you think Amber and Richard are right about those kids, do you?" asked the human Simon Seville. "Come on Simon, they just want us to vote for them because the video they posted is, as they say it, 'true'. But, like Andrea always say, 'Never judge a book by its cover'," Jeanette told Simon that there is nothing to worry about thanks to Andrea.

"We can't vote for Amber and Richard if they are going to be heartless to the bone, we can give our votes to Andrea and Andrew because they are the true prince and princess. Andrea and Andrew makes sure Amber and Richard get detention after the way they treated them," Alvin informed his brothers, girlfriend, and her sisters.

"Yeah, that's right, Andrea and Andrew are the only ones that deserve to be princess and prince of the Fall Formal," Brittany agreed with Alvin that Andrea and Andrew deserves to be prince and princess. "And Amber and Richard deserves to be in detention forever," Alvin added about Amber and Richard, resulting all of them to laugh.

"Why in all of Fantasia High would Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor want to pick on those six boys and six girls? And why does Amber and Richard want to pick on the new teenagers when they're just new?" Rita Malone asked Roddy St. James why Amber and Richard would start to pick on the new kids.

"I don't know, but I do know that Andrea and Andrew can find out about this or if Andrea's or Andrew's best friends found out that it might be the tiara and the crown that Amber and Richard are after, like they do every year. But it may be something else than that… I hope," Roddy answered and informed Rita about Amber and Richard.

Tammy and Felix were worried about where the prince and princess are, even though all of them had been separated all of their life for years. "The world depends on all of us to save the world, to save the lives of the people, all of the elements of the Fantasia citizens that are counting on us, and on the souls of everyone else," Tammy and Felix talked in unison about protecting the ones around them, the prince, and the princess.

"And the world depends on Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea, they are a powerful couple that can fix the worlds separated from boys and girls, to reunited with the ones everyone loves from their hearts," Felix added that Andrea and Andrew are the only hope in to saving the people from chaos and mayhem.

Tammy, Felix, and the others walked slowly into the hallway and waved to the students to show them that they fit in, but for some reason, they whispered to each other and spoke very curious to each other about the boys and girls walking.

"Hey, it's those boys and girls, do you think that they're fine?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid if the students were alright. "I would say so, but stay away from the girls. I don't want you going near them," Astrid assured Hiccup, but demanded him since she wants him forever, resulting him to sigh since he will be breaking up with Astrid sooner rather than later. Everyone kept on talking and whispering while Tammy, Felix, Ralph, and the others moved faster and away from the talks and the whispers in everyone's conversation.

Tink fell over because someone placed their foot in front of Tinkerbell as she didn't notice what was in front of her in the first place. "Tink, are you alright?" Terrence asked Tink if she's hurt or feeling alright. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that someone placed their foot in front of me so that I'll trip and fall to the floor," Tink answered Terrence.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice White, this beautiful girl didn't do anything to you, White the Whore of the School. And that is no way to treat a lady like her, and it's not lady-like to treat another woman with rudeness and cruelty in your heart," Ben Tennyson reminded Apple White not to be mean to new kids like Tinkerbell even though he doesn't know her.

"I can do whatever I want Tennyson, and you can't make me, not if you are friends to… Oh, I've forgot, you are already friends with her already," Apple White shouted right at Ben but she soon calmed down after remembering that Andrea was Ben Tennyson's friend when Andrea was at S. Harmony Elementary School.

"Yeah, and she is my cousin's friend, too. Ever since she was a graduate of our old school at S. Harmony Elementary," Ben reminded Apple White that he and Gwen, his cousin, were both old friends of Andrea ever since they were young and became friends in S. Harmony Elementary School.

As Ben Tennyson was talking, Tammy and Felix helped Tinkerbell up because Tinkerbell is like a sister that Tammy wanted. "Thanks for helping me up," Tinkerbell thanked Tammy and Felix as she was pulled back up.

"Speaking of which, why is everyone looking at us funny?" Ralph asked Tammy and Felix about the students. "We really have no idea, Ralph. Maybe something's wrong with us and everyone thinks it's new," Felix informed Ralph that it might be normal.

While they were still talking, two arms grabbed both Ralph and Vanellope into the room, causing both of them to fall close to each other as they fell on the floor. Ralph was underneath Vanellope as she was on top of Ralph, resulting them to blush like a tomato. But, this caused the others to wonder where they are.

"Uh… guys…?" Tammy began asking, only for Felix to finish, "… Where in the Underworld is Ralph and Vanellope?!" This caused the team to look around each other, and causing them to worry more and more about their friends. "I don't know, maybe they ran out of here in a real hurry?" Ariel answered, then asked the others.

But, what happen next was surprising when the same pair of hands grabbed Ariel by her arms and Eric by their shoulders as they pulled them into the empty classroom, pulled in Sofia by her hands and James by his arms in the classroom, grabbed Tinkerbell by the waist and Terrence by the arms in the empty room, and, soon, took Belle by the shirt and Adam by the hair from the hallway as they were placed in chairs neatly. Last, they both grabbed Tammy and Felix as they landed where the desk which Tammy and Felix didn't see.

"Whoa!" Felix and Tammy shouted as they were both grabbed by someone. "What are you...?" Sofia and James shouted at the teens who pulled them. "Why did you...?" Ariel and Eric shouted at the boy and girl who grabbed both of them.

As they shouted, the boy and girl closed and locked the door, so the team won't leave until they did something for them. The boy and girl turned around so they can show the team who they are because they can't see them from behind their back. But, as they turned their heads around, only two members of the group knows who they are.

As the boy turned his head around first, only one boy, out of all the other boys, knew who this guy was, and that boy was actually Adam, and he knew who the boy is. "Lightning McQueen?" Adam asked Lightning McQueen as he turned around, but only Adam knows who he is because they hanged around a few times back in Fantasia.

As the girl turned around to show herself, only one girl, out of all the other girls, knew who this gal was, and that girl was actually Belle, and she knew exactly who the girl is. "Sally Carrera?" Belle asked Sally as she turned around, but only Belle knows who she is since the two of them were close friends as Lightning and Adam were.

As Sally and Lightning got their measuring tapes, as they placed their designing bag on the floor with all the outfits and disguises needed for the occasions, they started working on the boys and the girls. Lightning speeded up to each boy so he can work on their size in clothes, their head size in measure, and to find the shoe size, while Sally zoomed up to the girls so she can work on their size in clothes, head size in measure, and their shoe size.

Lightning measured Ralph, Felix, James, and the rest of the boys to find out what size they are as he moved in his super-fast agility. He started measuring the heads of Felix, Ralph, James, and the boys so that he can try to find the perfect disguise of clothing for their costume. Then, he started measuring the boys' heads to see the perfect match to their size for their unnoticed hairdo's with a wig. Last, he measured the boys' shoes to find out what their shoe size is to him so he could do something about hiding their shoes.

Lightning thought for a while, but soon remembered that he might have a couple of clothing that might match up to the boys' size in clothing, head, and shoe size. As Lightning started running through his big bag on the floor to find any clothes that can match, he scavenged through his bag to find anything that he can find in order to hide the boys and into another person. He threw the clothes on the side as he was trying to find anything that matches the boys, but can cover their style in their attires.

Sally measured Vanellope, Tammy, Sofia, and the rest of the girls to find out what size they are as she moved in her fast pace. She started measuring the heads of Tammy, Vanellope, Sofia, and the girls so that she can try to find the perfect clothing for their disguise. Soon, she started measuring the girls' heads to see the perfect match to their size for their unnoticed hairdo's with a wig. Last, she measured the boys' shoes to find out what their shoe size is to her so she could do something about hiding their shoes.

Sally thought for a while, but soon remembered that she might have a few clothing that might match up to the girls' size in clothing, head, and shoe size. As Sally started running through her big bag on the floor to find any clothes that can match, she scavenged through her bag to find anything that she can find in order to hide the girls and into another person. She threw the clothes on the side as she was trying to find anything that matches the girls, but can cover their style in their attires.

"Perfect, this is just what I needed for the boys'/girls' disguise," Lightning and Sally whispered to themselves in unison, since they found the pieces that Ralph, Felix, Tammy, and Vanellope can fit in. Ralph, Vanellope, Tammy, and Felix were wondering what Lightning and Sally found in their bags after knowing what Lightning and Sally had in their bags and how they have a lot of fabric inside of the designer bags.

With Lightning, he placed the clothes on Ralph and Felix to disguise them so no one will know who they are for the day. As Lightning placed the clothes on the boys, he started to walk around the boys in a circle and decided what he thinks of it, and to his surprise, he thinks that he doesn't even know who those teens are. With Sally, she placed the clothes on Tammy and Vanellope to disguise them so no one will ever recognize them at all. As Sally placed the clothes on the girls, she started to walk around the girls in a circle and decided what she thinks of it, and to her surprise, she thinks that she doesn't even know who those teens are.

"This is impressive, nobody will try to recognize you boys,"/"Oh yes, this is good, no one will recognize you girls," Lightning and Sally assured the boys and girls about their disguise. "Why wouldn't we want to be recognized, sir?"/"Why wouldn't we want to be recognize, ma'am?" Ralph and Vanellope asked Lightning and Sally in unison, but the results were not given, since both Lightning and Sally didn't give Ralph and Vanellope an answer, just a silent treatment, which was also rude to Ralph and Vanellope.

"And we are gonna need a disguise for your boys, too," Sally added to take more matters into her hands as she looks at the boys. "And don't forget the girls, Sally, we are gonna need a disguise for the ladies as well," Lightning added to Sally about the girls.

Soon, Sally went up to Adam, felt his muscles, and thought that he might be in the Athlete group and thinks he's single. This caused Adam to blush while Belle got jealous when Sally was trying to steal her husband. Lightning went up to Belle and saw her beauty, thinking to himself if she is part of the Disney Athletes too. Belle blushed scarlet red, resulting Adam to get jealous, angry, about to release his temper out and ready to attack Lightning. But Belle looked at Adam to assure him that she still loves him, and once Belle did, Adam calmed down. Lightning gave Belle a kiss on the hand and a hug that he loves her. While Lightning hugged Belle, Sally kissed Adam on the cheek and gave him a loveable bear-hug.

"You know with a few changes on these girls, I can try to make your cute looking girls, even this gorgeous girl, from being nice girls to gals who are well-known and famous," Sally decided to make the girls into divas, after giving the blushing teenage boy a big bear-hug; another part was when she pointed to Vanellope for being a 'hot chick'.

"Yeah, and with a few changes on these boys, I can try to make your cool looking boys, even this handsome guy, from being nice men to guys who are well-known and famous," Lightning added Sally, after giving the blushing teenage girl a kiss on her hand; another part was when he pointed to Ralph for being a 'handsome looking boy'.

"Female divas?" Tammy and Vanellope asked Sally if it is really necessary for the girls to go as the divas instead as themselves to go outside. "And male divas?" both Felix and Ralph had asked Lightning if it is really necessary for the boys to go from themselves t divas to go outside and act different than anyone else.

The door behind them opened and, apparently, revealed two teenagers that Sofia and James had recognize before, Lilo Pelekai and Stitch Pelekai-Jookiba, who were at the door and looking for something or someone in the room. "There you are Tammy and the other girls," Lilo applied to Tammy, Vanellope, Ariel, Belle, Tinker Belle and Sofia because she found them.

Stitch came from behind Lilo and noticed that the boys were there next with the girls which Lilo was trying to find. "There you are Felix Cortez and the boys," Stitch applied to Felix, Ralph, Eric, Adam, Terrence and James because he tried to find them while Lilo was trying to find the girls which are next to the boys.


	17. Andi's Friends and Spies

"Oh great, so much for the disguise on the boys and their most handsome man who's… Um, I'm sorry, what is your name, sir?" Lightning murmured to himself, then asked Ralph for his name so he can finish his sentence. "Oh, my name is Raphael West, but you may call me Ralph for short, kid," Ralph introduced himself to Lightning so he will know who Ralph is just so he will finish his sentence.

"And so much for the disguise on the girls and their most beautiful gal who's… Um, I am sorry what's your name, ma'am?" Sally murmured herself, then asked Vanellope for her name so she can finish her sentence. "Oh, my name is Penelope Schwartz, but you may call me Penny, gal," Vanellope introduced herself to Sally so she will know who Vanellope is just so she will finish her sentence.

"I have been looking all over the school campus, and the fields, for all of you girls," Lilo pointed out her words to Tammy and the girls that were wearing different types of clothes. "Yeah, and I have been looking all over the campus, and all the sports fields, for you boys because I need to tell you guys something important," Stitch spoken the same, but to the boys, as he pointed out his exact words to Felix, Ralph, Terrence, James, Eric, and Adam while all of the boys were wearing different types of clothes.

"Me too, I have been looking for you girls all morning in the front of the school," Rainbow Dash applied as she entered behind Lilo as she left the door, while Dash is almost in the room. "And I have been looking for you boys all morning, too. Even near the Dragon Riders statue," Rainbow Blitz entered behind Stitch as he left the door, while Blitz is almost in the room.

"Me three, I have been looking for you girls in the school hallways, and for some reason, I saw all of you were being pulled in here," Sam pointed out her short story to the girls while entering over Rainbow Dash, but on top of her. "Me three, I was looking for you boys and I thought that everyone was somewhere else," Danny pointed out his words to the six boys that were all in the room as he came from the top, literally on the top of the door frame, unexpectedly.

Danny and Sam zoomed up to Tammy, Vanellope, Felix, and Ralph and looked at them from the top of their head to the bottom of their toes. "I like your new look Ralph and Felix," Danny gave them a great compliment as Ralph and Felix started to smile. "And I like your new look Tammy and Vanellope, you two look so amazing in those clothes than what my parents bought me, and I should've worn the clothing," Sam commented to Tammy and Vanellope to them with a smile on her face, but no one could tell that she was lying and she was forcing a smile; Sofia saw it, but she thought it best if she didn't say a word until everything is done and complete.

"Thank you Danny, we accept your compliment very much and very much applied to your kind words," Ralph complimented back to Danny as he grew a smile on his face. "Yeah, yes, what Ralph said," Felix agreed to Ralph and his compliment that made Danny even happier and made his smile shine brighter. "Well, thank you so much Sam, and I am sure that you look great in your shirt and jeans now," Vanellope complimented to Sam and she also saw that Sam has an exciting look on her face.

"Well, I do have an eye for fashion and an eye for speed, not if you seem to care Daniel James Fenton," Lightning reminded Danny that he can do much better for Ralph and Felix as he said it in a rude and cruel tone. "And I do have an eye for these sort of things, not that you seem to care Samantha Manson," Sally assured to Sam that she can do better for Vanellope and Tammy while saying something rude and cruel in her tone of voice.

Tammy and Vanellope were a bit confused because of what Sally said to Sam because she said that Sam doesn't even care about a single detail or any feeling from Sally's feelings and fashion, while both Felix and Ralph were confused about what Lightning said to Danny that he doesn't care about a single feeling for Lightning McQueen at all.

"WHAT?!" Danny hollered as Lightning said something mean to him since Danny doesn't remember what he did to Lightning when they were younger in their years with Andrea's help. "WHAT?!" Sam hollered when Sally said something really cruel, rude, and mean to her that she doesn't remember what she did with Sally in their younger years.

"Why don't you think that Danny doesn't care about you, McQueen?" Felix asked the fashion boy what Danny did. Ralph hand-motion Felix what he said was not nice. "And why do you think that Sam doesn't care, Sally?" Tammy asked Sally what Sam did to her. Vanellope hand-motion Tammy what she said was not nice.

Then they turned to the others and saw what the teens were doing and why they were like that. Stitch Pelekai-Jookiba used his hands at Felix to stop by using his hands by pretending to chop off his neck about what Felix said about Danny, Rainbow Blitz covered his mouth as he tried to hold his breath in as he tried not to talk about what Felix said about Danny, and Danny was about to burst into furious rage as his face turned bright red. Lilo Pelekai used her hands at Tammy to stop talking by making her hands by pretending to chop off her head about what Tammy said about Sam, Rainbow Dash covered her mouth as she tried to hold her breath in as she tried not to speak about what Tammy said about Sam, and Sam was about to burst into furious and rage as she turned bright red.

"Fine, okay, forget what I said, Danny," Felix apologized to Danny for trying to get him so mad and what Lightning said. "Yeah, and forget what I said, Sam, I didn't really think of what I was saying," Tammy apologized to Sam for trying to get her so mad and what Sally said. As they apologized, Tammy and Felix started to get a little confused about why the teenagers all around them were whispering and why the students were looking very suspicious all of a sudden when they got to the hallway as the students started whispering. As they were all standing in a spot where they are, they thought of something else.

Tammy looked at the girls while they calmed down and saw that the girls were mad about what happened. Felix looked at the boys and saw that they were mad and they were in their own mind about what happened in their life years ago. Tammy and Felix looked at each other when they looked at the boys and girls.

As Tammy and Felix were looking at the students and wondering why they were mad, Ralph and Vanellope were blushing because Vanellope saw that Ralph was dressed fantastic in front of her as Ralph saw that Vanellope was dressed so beautiful in front of him as he tried to keep all of his feelings so he won't tell Vanellope his secret in front of the team as Vanellope keeps her secret in from all of the others, too.

"Girls, let's get back to the subject," Ariel and Belle reminded the rest of the girls about why all of the girls and boys are here in the room since they are confused about what is going on. "And boys, let's try to get back to the subject," Eric and Adam reminded the rest of the boys about all of the teenagers in the room.

"Why were you girls looking for us?" Sofia asked to Lilo, Rainbow Dash, Sally, and Sam about finding the girls who were starting to get worried. "And why were you boys searching for us?" James asked Stitch, Rainbow Blitz, Lightning, and Danny Fenton about searching for the boys. "Yeah, and what is going on with all the girls in the school?" Tinker Bell asked the girls for the next answer after Sofia. "And what is going on with all the boys in the school?" Terrence asked the four boys for the next answer after James.

Tammy looked at Lilo, Rainbow Dash, Sally, and Sam Manson of what the boys were thinking about as Felix looked at Stitch, Rainbow Blitz, Lightning, and Danny Fenton of what the boys were all thinking about. Tammy and Felix started to feel that something was definitely wrong. Sally was nervous and she held her left hand close to her mouth and became so scared that she doesn't want to tell the girls what she knows about them. Lightning was nervous and scared as Sally was as he held his right hand close to his mouth and was both scared and nervous to tell them what he found out about the boys.

"Oh no, the new boys and girls haven't seen it yet?" Rainbow Dash and Blitz asked, in unison, to the other teenage students about what they know. Lilo and Stitch knows that and they forgot that the new students were the ones to see it last, and they haven't told them about it. Last, Danny and Sam saw them and had a worry look on their faces because not one of them told the new students about the rumor video.

"Seen what Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz? And why are you teens acting so weird all of a sudden?" Tammy and Felix asked Rainbow Dash and Blitz at the same time and what the boys and girls know so far is that they don't know what they were doing by disguising the teenagers and hiding their identity.

Danny and Sam got their laptop out on the desk to them and opened up so they can see why they were worried about the six girls and the six boys about what Danny, Sam, and the other boys and girls were talking about. "Oh, it's really, really, really not that bad, Tammy and Felix, it was just a little joke," Sam and Danny assured Tammy and Felix as they ran their laptop up.

" _Tammy, Felix, and their friends gave their votes to Andrea and Andrew to be the Fall Formal prince and princess,"_ Amber's voice was telling the watcher to know what Tammy, Felix, and the others are like in the video. _"But what does the high school say if we give someone like these, a roll to give them early voting?"_ the other voice was Richard who told the watchers about the students voting really early. _"And what will the great Andrea find out if they vote for her early before the event comes? She will find out what they are going to do with the honor and pride of our school,"_ Amber told the watchers about what Andrea will do. _"And what would become of the honorable Andrew found out if the boys vote early for him? If he finds out what the boys are going to do with the honor of the school, then he will start by going up to his parents and tell them about the rules of the school,"_ Richard told the watcher if Andrew found out what the boys are doing.

The pictures that were in the video was Ariel, Belle, and Sofia next to the computer, another one showed Tammy, Tinker Bell, and Vanellope shown next to the table, Felix, James, and Ralph at the printer machine and Felix was flying in the air with James, and Eric, Adam, and Terrence at the book shelves looking for one or more books to find anything that resembles the high school that they were in.

Tammy, Vanellope, Felix, Ralph, and the other boys and girls were in shock when they saw each other in the video and another video scene that shows Andrea and Andrew making the boys and girls, who are rude to go against Andrea and Andrew, quit the competition for them to win since Andrew and Andrea stop teenagers who only want to win just by thinking about themselves and nobody else lower than them. Both Andrea and Andrew are the heroes of Fantasia High to stop teenagers from winning and thinking about themselves and not for the school.

"But we…" Tammy and Vanellope broke their sentence and stopped in their tracks when Felix and Ralph closed the laptop. Felix and Ralph were shocked as Tammy and Vanellope were and to their surprise, they never wanted to win the crown and tiara, they just want to find the princess and the prince in the dance so they can go home with the prince and princess to store the family of the king's and queen's.

"I take that back Tammy and Vanellope, that video was super-duper bad to watch," Sam had to correct herself from the video that Tammy and Vanellope watched and the video made Tammy and Vanellope shocked because of Amber who placed the video of them and the other girls that were in the video as well.

"And I take my comment back Felix and Ralph, that video with your friends, your girlfriends, to your friends' girlfriends was super-duper bad enough for you guys to be surprised and shocked from this video," Danny corrected himself from the video that Ralph and Felix watched which they were surprised and shocked at the same time like what happened with both Tammy and Vanellope.

Vanellope, Ralph, Sofia, and James noticed that those scenes on the internet were the scenes into a video, and those videos were them at the library. Sofia and James got their bags out and tried to find something that can help them find their Prince Andrew and Princess Andrea. But, suddenly, a golden box of something fell out.

The golden box, which was the princess' before she disappeared, fell out of the bags and onto the floor. "Gagh, the child's music box," Tammy blurted out as she saw the music box drop out of the bag and rolling onto the floor in the classroom. Tammy picked up her special music box and placed it inside her pocket, but soon, she remembered an important detail that somehow had to do with the video and what happened.

"But all of this happened yesterday, in the library," Vanellope and Ralph explained in unison to Danny and Sam. "And has everyone in the school seen this?" Ariel and Eric asked Dash and Blitz in unison. "Is that why everyone in this school is looking at us that way?" Belle and Adam asked Lightning and Sally, in unison, about how everyone were acting.

"Well…" Danny and Sam tried to explain to Vanellope and Ralph. "Um…" both Dash and Blitz couldn't find the words to tell Ariel and Eric. "You see…" Lightning and Sally tried to explain to Belle and Adam about the video. Both Lilo and Stitch scratched the back of their heads because they were nervous to tell both Sofia and James, and apparently, they don't even have the guts to tell both Sofia and James about the video.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Tinkerbell and Terrence tried to pull everything together so they won't freak out at all, but they were still scared about what Amber and Richard did. "Oh man this is not good at all," Belle and Adam are a little bit calm, but were scared of what might happen to each other. "This is not so good, not that good at all," Ariel and Eric were half calmed down and half scared and worried because of what Amber and Richard Valtor did. "What are we gonna do now guys?" Vanellope and Ralph asked the others. "No one will ever believe us that we are nice because of this, they must find out that we are freaks and that we don't even belong here in this school and we won't find our prince and princess," Tammy and Felix told the rest of the group about everything that's happening.

"But what if Andrea and Andrew remember about their real past and who they really are, and the first song they might remember from when they are young," Danny and Rainbow Dash figured a way for them to feel really better. Tammy and Felix remembered about a song that they both had sang to in the past.

Tammy pulled out the music box that fell out of the bags and Felix pulled out his music box that he kept with him all the time. Tammy and Felix winded their music box and hummed the lullaby that they sang to the kids that were their favorite. Dash and Danny noticed that the symbols were familiar since they were great friends with Andrea and Andrew, then they remembered that both Andrea and Andrew's birthmark had the same symbols.

"That symbol was on Andrea's birthmark and favorite toy," Rainbow Dash and Danny informed the others about the symbols. Tammy and Felix gave them the music box and handed them the keys to turn the music box on. "This music box plays the lullaby that Andrea hears and sings to every night, but she never told us what the song was called or whoever sang this song to her from when she was young," Lilo and Lightning informed them in unison.

Soon, Tammy and Felix sat at the chair, still upset and worried about their prince and princess if they are alive or not, they then landed their faces on the desk because they have no idea where to find their prince and princess. "And, not that it makes any difference, Blitz and I will help you find your missing princess and prince," Rainbow Dash assured both Tammy and Felix when they landed their face on the desk.

"Yeah, you girls were so nice when you told Andrea about Amber and Richard when they were picking on us, and they had two chances of bullying us, but you all were able to talk to Andrea for the first time, and you girls were so brave since Andrea has a heart to care for us," Rainbow Blitz reminded that Andrea has a heart, but a pure heart and soul since she is the only child that can make anyone happy.

"And if you girls and boys still want to help Andrea and Andrew run for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal, then maybe there is something that me and Sam can do for you, and we can do it with our great friends that have been there for us since Andrea and Andrew came and gave us a future life as a family," Danny informed Tammy, Felix, and the others if they still want to help his friends, Andrea and Andrew, run for Prince and Princess.

Tammy and Felix placed the music box in their pockets as they stood up from the chairs. Tammy and Vanellope were happy for Danny to help them find their friend from the past. Just as they were about to answer, someone placed their hand on Tammy, Felix, Vanellope, Ralph, and the others' shoulders.

"Word of advice, don't try to accept his help, he doesn't even take anything seriously when all of this comes to Andrea," Rainbow Dash advised Tammy, Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope to never, ever trust Danny or Sam, since Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz don't trust Danny and Sam for what happened years ago. "Yeah, don't never trust Danny or Sam to help anyone with anything that can let Andrea involved," Rainbow Blitz added his advice about Danny and Sam never ever listening whenever Andrea is involved.

"Rainbow Blitz, why do you have to talk so awful about me and Danny," Sam asked Blitz about why they shouldn't trust her or Danny for no reason since Sam doesn't even know why Blitz thinks that they can't be trusted. "Yeah, and why do you have to talk so awful about me anyway Dashie?" Danny had ask Dash why they shouldn't even trust both Danny and Sam for no reason for what happened.

Lightning walked past Danny and stopped next to Danny's side and somehow, he was very angry in his eyes. "Oh, really? Well, don't play innocent Daniel James Fenton, you are no better than Rainbow Dash, as you can see the kind nature that is within a woman," Lightning pointed out his point-of-view by pointing to Danny first then pointed to Rainbow Dash at that time since Danny has no idea what he's talking about.

"Yeah, and don't you go and play all innocent and honest Samantha Manson, the whore who just wants Danny all to herself, you are not that great of anything that Andrew and Andrea does and you are no better than Rainbow Blitz here, since all the times that our best friends, Andrea and Andrew, trusts them all the time and trusts us," Sally pointed out her opinion by pointing to Sam first then pointed long at Rainbow Blitz.

"Okay, one, I am being honest here and not even being innocent because I am doing fine and even helping Andrea and Andrew with their troubles when it comes to others, two, I am not being rude or heartless here since that is Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor's job to destroy everyone's dreams and goals in life, and three, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN BY SAYING THAT I AM NO BETTER THAN RAINBOW DASH A LOT AND NOT THE KIND OF PERSON THAT ANDREA TRUST AT ALL?!" Danny asked to Lightning that he was telling the truth and shouted, when he was being yelled at by his childhood friend and brother figure, Lightning McQueen, a question in his friend's face.


	18. Friends Fight and Confess

"I am happy to offer my assistant as well, TO SOMEONE WHO WOULD APPRECIATE OUR OFFER," Lightning admitted his assistant to Felix, Ralph, and the other four boys and he yelled in Danny's ear. Danny was shocked when he heard Lightning scream in his ear about the boys all appreciating Lightning's offer on helping them in running for Prince of the Fall Formal and able to find their friend.

With Sam, she was sitting on the table and stood up because she can't sit on the desk. "And two details, one: I was speaking seriously and honest, not even joking, and two: WHAT IS THAT OF THAT MEANING IS SUPPOSE TO MEAN BY NO BETTER THAT RAINBOW DASH AND THAT ANDREW AND ANDREA TRUSTS THEM ALL THE TIME AND TRUSTS ALL OF US SEPARATELY AND DIDN'T EVEN HURT OUR FEELINGS?" Sam yelled in Sally's face and made Sally worried.

"I am happy to offer my assistant as well like Lightning is with you boys, TO SOMEONE WHO WOULD APPRECIATE OUR OFFER LIKE LIGHTNING DID WITH DANNY LIKE WHAT HE DID BEFORE," Sally admitted his assistant to Tammy, Vanellope, and the other four girls and she yelled in Sam's ear like Lightning did with Danny in his ear.

Sam was also shocked from the scream when Sally shouted in Sam's ear because Sally told the girls that she will appreciate Sally's offer on helping them in running for Princess of the Fall Formal and be able to find their best friend in the school.

The girls and the boys started to fight and argue a lot and started to stomp their feet and hitting at every one of them and they were angry a lot and were mad so much that they will no longer as the friends that they are now but enemies of today.

Tinkerbell and Terrence had to plug their earmuffs that Tink invented. Tinkerbell and Terrence held each other and made sure that they were comfortable and not feeling all not happy and not scared of their fighting and punching and hitting each other a lot and not even being nice.

Lightning, Rainbow Blitz, and Danny fought and punched each other and they fought a lot from fighting and saying harsh words that were meant to never be spoken. Sally, Rainbow Dash, and Sam fought and pulled each other's hair and they also fought from fighting and speaking really harsh words that were never meant to be spoken about like the boys did when they all did is that they fight and fight.

"Listen to y'all caring all, get over the past and keep moving forward like Andrea said for all of us since Andrea tells us to make sure that we focus on the future task at hand," Lilo informed to the three girls: Sally, Rainbow Dash, and Sam, about their fighting and how they are doing with all of the fighting that they do. "Yeah and boys, listen to y'all caring all, get over the past and keep moving forward because that information was the one that Andrew follows like Andrea follows it a lot," Stitch informed all of the three boys: Lightning, Rainbow Blitz, and Danny, about their fighting and how they're doing with their fighting that they did.

"You mean like what you did like what happened with your old friend Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and what happened the last time when you guys were hanging around and that chatting that you had with Benjamin?" Sally asked Lilo about what happened with Tennyson and that time of when they chatted.

"Yeah, and Stitch, you mean like what you did like what happened with your old best friend who is Kai Green and what had happened the last time when you guys were hanging around at that chatting that you had with that Green girl?" Lightning had asked Stitch about what happened with Kai Green at the time of when they chatted the last time when Stitch and Kai hanged when they were freshman.

"First, he rather be called Ben , Ben 10, or Benji so he won't be called Benjamin, and second, he said that he would get the volleyball team to make an appearance at my family bake sale in the honor of my late mom and dad. I tell everybody that their coming, and not one teenager came for my family, Benji made a liar out of me, but that is different. Besides, Ben can never lie to me or to my family," Lilo informed the others about what happened to her past and how Ben acted like that.

"And for me, first, she rather be called Kai, KG, or Green so she won't be called Kai Green, and second, she also said that she would get the football team to make an appearance at my new family bake sale after Lilo's bake sale in honor of having Lilo as my new sister. I tell everybody that she is bringing them, and not one football player came for my new sister and new family, Kai made a liar out of me, but that is much different. Besides, Kai can never lie to me or to my new family that I have found, like Lilo with Ben," Stitch informed the others about what happened to the old past Stitch had like Lilo with Ben.

"IS NOT LILO PELEKAI!" Sally, Dash, and Sam Manson shouted to Lilo because of the way Lilo talked about Ben like that, because Lilo trusted Ben for as long as she can even remember. "IS NOT STITCH PELEKAI-JOOKIBA!" Lightning, Blitz, and Danny Fenton shouted to Stitch because of the way Stitch talked about Kai. "IS TOO, SALLY, RAINBOW DASH, AND SAM MANSON!" Lilo yelled at Sally, Rainbow Dash, and Sam for shouting at her for saying that they think that Kim didn't come because she didn't care for Lilo and for saying that Lilo's past is not different than the past that Sally, Sam, and Rainbow Dash have experienced. "IS TOO, LIGHTNING, RAINBOW BLITZ, AND DANNY FENTON!" Stitch yelled at Blitz, Lightning, and Danny for shouting at him for saying that they think that Kai never came for him because he didn't care one bit for Stitch and for also saying that Stitch's past is not that different than the past that Lightning, Danny Fenton, and Blitz have experienced when they were freshman in school.

They all started to fight again and again all over again and they didn't get tired. Blitz to Danny had to punch each other and to hit each other on the head since they were obviously in a fight and Lightning had to punch Danny in the stomach. Rainbow Dash hit Sam in the chest and punched each other in the stomach, Sally punched and kicked Sam in the back and on her chest since they were fighting. Tammy and the other girls tried to control their shouting and their yelling because the other girls were fighting by talking and fighting physically. Felix and the other boys tried to control all their tempers from shouting and yelling because the boys that were fighting were fighting physically and fighting in talking.

"STOOOOOP!" Tammy, Vanellope, Sofia, and the other three girls shouted out loud to get all the girls attention so they can speak up and won't try to talk during a fight between Sam, Sally, and Rainbow Dash. "STOOOOOOP!" Felix, Ralph, James, and the other three boys yelled out loud to get all of the boys' attention so they can speak up and won't try to talk during a fight with Danny, Lightning, and Rainbow Blitz. "All of you girls, just stop your angry talking," Vanellope and Tammy announced to Sally, Sam, and Dash, and when they shouted out loud, Rainbow Dash, Sally, and Sam stopped all of their fighting. "And all of you boys, just stop your furious fighting with each other," both of Felix and Ralph announced to Lightning, Danny, and Blitz, and when they both yelled out loud, Rainbow Blitz, Lightning, and Danny stopped all of their nonsense fighting so much in the empty class.

Tinkerbell and Terrence pulled out the yearbook that had Danny, Lightning, Blitz, Stitch, Kai, Ben, Sam, Sally, Dash, Lilo, Andrew, and Andrea in the old picture showing all of them at the Homecoming dance that shows both of them Andrea as the Homecoming Princess and Andrew as the Homecoming Prince of the dance. Tinkerbell and Terrence held the book and handed the yearbook to both Tammy and Felix that way they can show the others about what happened to the students that used to be freshman that was three years ago.

"Tammy and I wanted to show you teenagers something that Ariel and Eric found in the library," Felix announced to the others. Felix and Tammy sat in the desk and opened up the yearbook and showed the others. Tammy pointed to the old yearbook picture that had all of them in it. "You girls were the greatest friends once when you girls were freshman," Tammy reminded the girls that were around her in the empty room. "And you boys were the greatest friends once when you boys were freshman," Felix reminded the boys.

Lightning and Sally held each other's hands and remembered when that picture was taken, both Danny and Sam hugged each other when that picture was taken, and both of Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz held each other like Andrea and Andrew showed them how.

"Freshman First Ever Homecoming Dance: The Festival where new freshman come and fit in, do all of you remember that when we all came to the school?" Lilo told the girls when it was taken on that day. "And do you boys remember that day?" Stitch told the boys when that picture been taken during freshman year.

"Yeah, Sally and I remember that day and how Andrew fixed my hand because I got scared and he gave me a generous gift and when Andrea gave my girlfriend a generous gift," Lightning did remember that day. "Yeah, and Sam was not being like her excited center and Andrea helped her and Andrew helped me to be happy and excited again," Danny also remembered that day and the time Andrea and Andrew helped them.

"Andrea was there for me because I was in a fight with Gilda, an old school classmate, and when Andrew was there for Blitz because he was in a fight with his old school classmate, Glider, they were both kind to us," Rainbow Dash remembered that day as well and remembered that Andrea and Andrew were loyalty to both of Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz for being there for them on that day.

Belle and Adam remembered that Princess Andrea has the ability to be generous to others always and Prince Andrew would do the same as well as Andrea. Vanellope and Ralph remembered that Princess Andrea and Prince Andrew had the ability to cheer anybody up and to make sure their friends are feeling okay.

Tinkerbell and Terrence remembered that Princess Andrea and Prince Andrew have the ability to be there for anyone who is in trouble or whoever is hurt. "But something happened to that day and to your friendship," Felix added that detail out really loud. "Felix and I think that the separation was all of Amber and Richard's fault," Tammy told them of what Amber and Richard did when they were freshman and when Andrea was in those problems that were prevented. "That is a nice theory Tammy and Felix," Sally complimented to Tammy and Felix. "But Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor had nothing to do with any of our feelings or our problems that had involved both Andrea and Andrew," Lightning informed Tammy and Felix about what happened in their past.

"Yeah, Lightning and Sally are both right," Blitz agreed to both of Lightning and Sally about the old days. "Amber Heartless and Richard Valtor aren't the ones who destroyed both of Fluttershy and Butterscotch's life," Rainbow Dash told the others about that to the others.

"By doing what Dash?" Ariel and Belle asked Rainbow Dash about what happened to her and to her friends in the Animal Shelter. "By bringing a lot of fireworks and loud party noise-makers in the Fantasy Animal Shelter and scared all of the cats and gerbils and made all of the dogs angry at the other teenagers," Rainbow Dash added that detail from the past and told the others about it and what happened. "Yeah and that wasn't a great time, it was the worst time of our lives and made Andrea so angry and upset," Rainbow Blitz informed Rainbow Dash about what also happened in the shelter for stray animals that don't have homes.

"It was supposed to be a serious event and an opportunity to show Andrea and Andrew that the Animal Shelter can help the fundraising for the school, and both Danny and Sam ruined the great opportunity to Andrea and Andrew," Rainbow Dash finished the whole thing that happened from the past in the animal shelter.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam questioned to both Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz of what they said. "Yeah, Sam and I got a text message from you guys that you both said that you didn't want a silent auction," Danny informed Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz about the real thing that happened.

"What was it that the text message say Danny?" Sam asked Danny since they want everyone to know what the message says. "The text said that Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz wanted a big party to show Andrea and Andrew that it will improve on the shelter, but for some reason, all of the animals were scared and angry and Andrea and Andrew were upset and angry," Danny told everything that happened in his words. "Wait, what?" Rainbow Blitz asked both of Sam and Danny. "Rainbow Blitz and I never send a text that said that, we send you a text that said that we will have a silent auction along with our star students Andrea and Andrew to see that the animal shelter shows the school so much joy and full of happiness," Rainbow Dash informed Danny and Sam about what they really sent and what they told them to do.

"Wait, so the text that we got was actually a fake?" Sam asked Danny about the text that Danny and Sam got. "Wait, you don't think that Amber and Richard were the ones who've been sending us those e-mails, do you?" Sally asked the others about those e-mails that both of Lightning and Sally has been getting.

"What do you mean by e-mails from both Amber and Richard?" Tinkerbell and Terrence asked Lightning and Sally about the e-mails that they have been getting. "Every time Sally and I try to volunteer to help with the decorations for the school dances, we get an e-mail from both Danny and Sam," Lightning informed the others.

"Lightning, tell them what the e-mail said and why it would even being send to both me and you Lightning," Sally reminded Lightning what the e-mail said and the reason that they found. "The e-mail said that Danny and Sam had plenty of volunteers to help, and then we found out that they did the decorations all by themselves," Lightning informed the others about the whole thing what happened to them. "That we did the decorations all by ourselves without any help?" Sam questioned Lightning and Sally about what happened to her and Danny. "Sam and I never sent you that e-mail, we sent you and Sally an e-mail to help us because we need more volunteers and you were the perfect people to help us with all of the decorations," Danny told Sally and Lightning about what both Sam and Danny sent.

Lightning and Sally were confused like Danny and Sam were confused with Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz in the conversation. "Maybe Amber is the reason that Ben didn't show up for the family bake sale with the volleyball players to help me raise enough money to our family," Lilo guessed about Amber. "And maybe Richard is the whole reason that Kai didn't even show up for the bake sale to know that Lilo is my new sister and didn't come with the football team to help like Lilo and Ben with the bake sale to help Lilo and me with our broken family," Stitch guessed what Richard did with Stitch like Lilo.

"Didn't you ever ask Ben why she didn't show up for your family at all?" Tammy asked Lilo to what Lilo guessed. "And did you ever ask Kai why he didn't show up for your new family that is broken at all?" Felix asked Stitch to what he guessed about Richard and what happened when they were freshman. "Well, I guessed that I haven't talked to Benji at all after she didn't come to help improve my family bake sale," Lilo informed Tammy what happened to her when she was a freshman. "And I haven't talked to Kai at all after he didn't come to help improve with my bake sale for my new family that is broken but still good," Stitch informed Felix what happened to him when he was a freshman in school. "Maybe this will be a good time to go and tell Kim what happened to her?" Tammy told Lilo to go and talk to Kim what happened to her from when they were freshman together. "And maybe this will also be a good time to go and talk to Jake about what happened to him from when they were both freshman.


End file.
